


Mint, cigarettes and pretty boys (Menta, cigarrillos y chicos bonitos)

by chaengminnie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Español | Spanish, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, cheerleader!yeosang, goth fuckboy!seonghwa, side woosan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaengminnie/pseuds/chaengminnie
Summary: Kang Yeosang es el capitán del equipo de cheerleaders del instituto KQ. Amable, dulce y dedicado.Park Seonghwa es el fuckboy gótico del instituto, en el que casi todo el mundo tiene un crush, y él simplemente cambia más de ligue que de ropa interior.Pero todo cambiará cuando Seonghwa pose sus ojos en Yeosang, el cheerleader cambiará su mundo, y viceversa.[ seongsang, woosan, otros ships. ]- gothfuckboy!seonghwa & cheerleader!yeosang.- smut, contenido sexual +18.- fluff y cosas soft.- light angst.- apariciones del resto de ATEEZ conforme avance la historia, de los cuales alguno que otro puede ser muy importante en la historia.- apariciones de miembros de otros grupos.
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bienvenidxs a este fic~
> 
> No he podido resistirme a escribir esto luego de ver las fotos de Seonghwa predebut y saber que Yeosang era animadora en el insituto uwu
> 
> Aquí os dejo una leve descripción de los personajes más importantes:
> 
> PROTAGONISTAS:
> 
> KANG YEOSANG: 16 años. Es el capitán del equipo de cheerleaders del instituto KQ. Le encanta el arte, la moda, hacer fiestas de pijamas con Wooyoung, maquillarse y, en general, sentirse bonito. Ama ser cheerleader, las acrobacias, los aplausos y todo lo que conlleva. Es popular entre los chicos y chicas del instituto por ser el capitán del equipo de cheerleaders, pero nunca ha tenido pareja, ni nada parecido, por falta de interés y por querer enfocarse en el equipo y en sus estudios. Aunque sí que es cierto que el chico gótico del instituto, Seonghwa, se lleva sus miradas de vez en cuando.
> 
> PARK SEONGHWA: 17 años. Gótico, emo y fuckboy son las tres palabras que mejor describen a Seonghwa. Aun así, siempre se las arregla para ser el primero respecto a notas de su clase, siendo un alumno espectacular. Suele ir mucho de fiesta, y cambia más de ligue que de ropa interior. Aunque todo esto cambió cuando fijó sus ojos en Yeosang, el bonito capitán del equipo de cheerleaders.
> 
> PERSONAJES SECUNDARIOS:
> 
> JUNG WOOYOUNG: 16 años. Es el mejor amigo de Yeosang y su mayor apoyo. Son uña y carne, llevan juntos desde preescolar y nunca se han separado. Está en el club de baile, y lleva muchísimo tiempo detrás de San, el precioso e inocente vocal principal del coro de la iglesia.
> 
> CHOI SAN: 16 años. Vocal principal del coro de la iglesia del barrio, presidente del club de canto y también pertenece al mismo club de baile que Wooyoung. Inocente a más no poder y buenazo, San ha estado fijándose últimamente demasiado en Wooyoung, pero nunca se atreve a decirle nada.
> 
> Los demás miembros de ATEEZ irán apareciendo conforme avance la historia.
> 
> Dicho esto, empecemos con el capítulo~

Se acercaba el momento del día favorito de Yeosang: el entrenamiento con su equipo de animadoras, del cual él era el capitán.

Realmente ser cheerleader le encantaba. El que la gente le aplaudiera luego de hacer su número de volteretas junto con sus compañeras, ir vestido con bonitos uniformes brillantes y hacer diversas acrobacias llenaban el pequeño corazón de Yeosang.

Su equipo de cheerleaders estaba conformado, aparte de él como capitán, por Jihyo, Momo, Sana y Chaeyoung. Les tenía un enorme cariño a todas, y ellas siempre ayudaban a Yeosang con lo que podían.

Yeosang, acudió a su taquilla del estadio de fútbol, en la zona de las cheerleaders, y empezó a cambiarse. Su uniforme de cheerleader consistía en un vestido color rojo y blanco con purpurina, que incluía el logo del equipo de fútbol del instituto en el centro. Debajo, llevaba un pequeño sort ajustado color rojo, a juego con el vestido, siendo este un poco más largo que el del resto de sus compañeras. También su traje tenía su nombre bordado a la espalda, junto con varios detalles dorados bordados en los hombros que se diferencian del traje de sus compañeras porque él es el capitán. En sus piernas llevaba unos calcetines largos color blanco con rayas rojas, también con el logo del equipo, y unas zapatillas de deporte rojas con detalles dorados. En su cabeza siempre llevaba un lazo rojo a juego con el resto del traje, adornando su pelo ondulado color miel. Cuando había un partido, siempre solía maquillarse pintando sus labios rojos, aplicando sombra dorada y eyeliner en sus ojos, pero hoy al ser entrenamiento no lo haría.

Salió de los vestuarios y se encontró con sus compañeras de equipo, quienes lo saludaron alegremente. Él las saludó con amabilidad y simpatía, realmente Yeosang destacaba por eso. Era un chico muy amable, educado y siempre sonreía a todo el mundo. Era una bolita de amor.

\- ¡Bueno, chicas! -dijo Yeosang, poniéndose enfrente de sus compañeras – Hoy vamos a ensayar lo que estuvimos practicando ayer, el ejercicio de las volteretas con las porras y las banderas. Recordad que hay que trabajarlo muy bien porque el martes que viene es el partido, bonitas mías, así que ¡manos a la obra!

Juntaron las manos, hicieron el grito de guerra del equipo y se pusieron a entrenar. Yeosang no era capitán por nada, su flexibilidad y gracia al moverse eran espectaculares. Sus movimientos y volteretas eran fluídos, sus compañeras aplaudían cuando podían con la boca abierta, orgullosas de su capitán.

Pero Yeosang notaba durante todo el entrenamiento dos ojos clavados en su cuerpo, cuando se giró en un momento a mirar a la grada, casi se atraganta con su saliva al cruzar su mirada con quien le estaba mirando.

Su espectador no era nada más y nada menos que Park Seonghwa, el chico gótico y fuckboy del instituto en el que Yeosang tenía un pequeño crush.

Seonghwa le miraba con atención, modiendo un poco la uña pintada de negro de su dedo pulgar, siguiendo sus movimientos sin parpadear. Estaba totalmente embelesado viendo al pequeño chico hacer sus acrobacias, realmente tenía que invitarlo a salir o algo porque le tenía totalmente loco. Lo que daría tener esa pequeña boquita en su…

\- ¡Yeosangie~! ¿Te ocurre algo? ¡Se te ve un poco nervioso desde hace un rato! -preguntó Momo, con su habitual dulce sonrisa. Yeosang tragó saliva y se puso rojo como un tomate. Había estado embelesado con el hecho de que EL MALDITO Park Seonghwa había estado siguiendo sus movimientos con lupa. Estaba tan nervioso, si fuese un poco más extrovertido le habría hecho hasta un show, pero no era el caso.

\- No me pasa nada, noona -sonrió Yeosang a su compañera -Tan solo estoy un poco cansado, y nervioso por el partido.

-Oh, bueno, espero que no sea porque Park Seonghwa no te quita el ojo desde hace un rato, chico. Qué suerte tienes -dijo Momo con una risita, guiñándole el ojo y haciendo que las mejillas de Yeosang se volvieran a sonrojar.

El castaño sacudió la cabeza, golpeando suavemente el brazo de la morena y riendo junto a ella. Luego de otro corto rato de entrenamiento más, Yeosang decidió que era suficiente y que todo el mundo se fuese ya a casa, ya que empezaba a oscurecer.

Se despidieron entre risas y sonrisas simpáticas y Yeo se iba a dirigir a los vestuarios para cambiarse cuando una mano tocó su hombro.

El castaño se congeló en el sitio, visiblemente asustado. Miró atrás un poco y ese miedo pasó a ser nerviosismo puro y duro.

Seonghwa era quien le había tocado el hombro y le miraba con intensidad, sonriéndole de medio lado. El pobre Yeosang sentía que le iba a dar un infarto.

\- H-Hola… ¿Necesitas algo? -se atrevió a hablar Yeosang, ya girado por completo, encarando a Seonghwa. Este no borraba su media sonrisa de la cara, comiéndose al pequeño chico con los ojos.

Para sorpresa del castaño, Seonghwa tan sólo puso un pequeño papel entre los dedos de Yeosang.

\- Léelo cuando salgas de aquí, chico bonito. No acepto un no por respuesta. Nos vemos, precioso – el moreno guiño un ojo a Yeosang antes de desaparecer y el castaño se quedó estático en el sitio.

¿Realmente Seonghwa, el mismísimo Park Seonghwa, le había hablado? ¿Y le había dado un papel?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yeosang abrió el papel y se encontró con el siguiente mensaje:

“ _Parque Han, 22:_ _00\. Esta noche_ _. Ponte guapo, precioso.”_

Yeosang tuvo que sentarse en un banco cercano de lo mucho que sus piernas empezaron a temblarle. ¿De verdad que Seonghwa le había pedido una cita?

El castaño entró a los vestuarios, se duchó y se puso su chándal gris favorito. En su cabeza sólo había sitio para lo que acababa de pasar con Seonghwa.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hago yo? ¿Voy o no voy? -se decía para él mismo mientras metía su ropa en su bolsa -Tampoco quiero que se ría de mí…

Y es que Yeosang sabía lo que Seonghwa hacía con los chicos _como él._ Los engatusaba, haciéndoles creer que significan _algo_ para él, citándolos en algún sitio para luego reírse de ellos, humillándolos. Y no, Yeosang no quería eso para él. Estaba harto de que se rieran de él, y no quería que le volviese a pasar.

Por lo que decidió que no iba a ir. De todas formas, le iba a comentar toda esta escena a Wooyoung sí o sí.

[ …. ]

Yeosang acababa de cenar y se encontraba en su cuarto, ya se había duchado y enfundado en su onesie de unicornio blanco y morado. Había tenido una entretenida charla con sus padres y su hermana mayor, Seulgi, quienes le preguntaron por su entrenamiento. Yeosang estaba muy feliz por recibir tantisimo apoyo de sus padres y de su hermana respecto a lo de ser cheerleader, y también por su homosexualidad. El castaño pensaba que había tenido muchisima suerte de tener a unos padres y hermana tan comprensivos y buenos con él, se sentía muy contento y querido.

El castaño se encontraba hablando con Wooyoung por KakaoTalk. Le estaba contando toda la escena de hoy con Seonghwa, y su amigo estaba tanto o más emocionado que él. No paraba de preguntarle que por qué no iba a ir a la cita con Seonghwa, y Yeosang no paraba de responderle que era porque no quería que se riera de él.

En cambio, Wooyoung estaba un poco frustrado con San. El inocente vocal del coro de la iglesia no respondía a las insinuaciones del rubio, y eso traía a Wooyoung enormemente frustrado. Aunque Yeosang no tenía dudas de que esos dos iban a acabar juntos de alguna forma.

Luego de otro rato de charla con su mejor amigo, Yeosang decidió que era hora de dormir. Se envolvió en sus suaves mantas y dejó que el sueño lo atrapara.

[….]

Yeosang entró al día siguiente al instituto, acompañado de Wooyoung. Se encontraban hablando de sus tonterías, no paraban de reír entre ellos.

\- Bueno, Wooyoungie, luego nos vemos después de clase~ -se despidió Yeosang, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amigo, quien soltó una adorable risita.

-Vale, Yeosangie~ . ¡Buena suerte hoy! -se despidió Wooyoung con una sonrisa, entrando a su clase, haciendo Yeosang lo mismo dirigiéndose a otra clase distinta.

El día pasó sin problemas, todo dentro de la normalidad. Se acercaba fin de trimestre y por tanto, los exámenes y Yeosang tenía que poner especial empeño en inglés, que era lo que peor se le daba.

El castaño se dirigió a los vestuarios, se puso su uniforme de cheerleader y fue a entrenar con sus compañeras. Echaba un poco de menos la presencia de Seonghwa viéndole como ayer, pero intentó no hacer mucho caso a esos pensamientos. A fin de cuentas, ayer le dejó “plantado”, aunque en realidad no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por eso. Pero se consolaba diciéndose a sí mismo que Seonghwa trataba fatal a los chicos como él, se burlaba de ellos y les humillaba, y Yeosang no estaba dispuesto a pasar por eso de nuevo.

La práctica acabó y el castaño se despidió de sus compañeras. Al ser invierno, la noche caía antes y aunque no eran ni las siete de la tarde, el cielo estaba oscuro. Iba a dirigirse de nuevo a los vestuarios, cuando una fuerte mano agarró su delgado brazo, llevándolo tras las gradas a un lugar desconocido para él antes de que pudiera decir nada.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Te juro que si me haces algo gritaré -mascullaba enfadado Yeosang, aun sin mirar a quien le había arrastrado a ese sitio. Aunque el olor a tabaco y menta le daban una idea de quién podía ser. Especialmente cierto chico gótico al que ha echado de menos un poquito hoy.

Se encaró con su “secuestrador” y tragó duro. Seonghwa le miraba con los ojos totalmente oscurecidos, mordiendo levemente su labio, aún sin soltar su pequeña muñeca. No podía evitar calentarse un poco ante la vista, ¿quién no lo haría?

-Chico bonito… -gruñó el mayor, acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Yeosang, quien apartó la mirada, totalmente sonrojado e intimidado. Seonghwa no lo permitió y agarró su barbilla, forzando el contacto visual -Has sido muy malo conmigo, dejándome plantado anoche… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, chico bonito? De verdad que tenía ganas de verte, me sentí muy dolido, precioso -el mayor hizo un gesto de dolor fingido que hizo que el castaño tragase duro de nuevo.

\- S-Seonghwa… Yo… No fui porque no quería que te rieras de mí. Sé quien eres, y lo que les haces a los chicos que son como yo. Y no tenía ganas de que me hicieses lo mismo, Park, yo no soy a-así de fácil -contestó el castaño, temblando un poco, pero con una valentía que le sorprendió a él mismo.

Seonghwa arqueó una ceja y soltó una risa oscura que puso los vellos de punta a Yeosang. De repente, el mayor encaró al castaño contra la pared más cercana a ellos, presionando su cuerpo contra su parte trasera. Yeosang soltó un jadeo por la impresión, su cara pegada a la pared y sentía la enorme ereccion de Seonghwa presionar contra su trasero. El castaño empezaba a ponerse vergonzosamente duro por la situación, ¿de verdad esta situación le estaba calentando tanto?

Sí. Muchísimo. Pero jamás estaría dispuesto a aceptarlo.

-Ya veo que eres un chico muy, muy travieso, bonito… Y, ¿sabes qué? Los chicos traviesos y malos como tú merecen un castigo. Porque -Seonghwa se inclinó encima de él, acercando sus labios a su oreja, lamiendo su lóbulo y chocando su calido aliento contra él. Yeosang gimió involuntariamente -A mí nadie, nadie me hace esperar, chico precioso, y mucho menos dejarme plantado.

Antes de que Yeosang pudiera contestar algo coherente, la palma de una de las manos de Seonghwa impactó contra su nalga izquierda, justo debajo de su falda.

Yeosang soltó un quejido, el cual sonó terriblemente caliente a los oídos de Seonghwa.

\- S-Seonghwa… Y-Yo… -intentó hablar Yeosang, ganándose otro azote aún más grande que el anterior. Inconscientemente echó su trasero hacia atrás, rozándolo con el pene del mayor, quien soltó un gruñido gutural que fue directo a la dolorosa erección del castaño.

-Nadie me hace esperar, chico bonito. Y tú lo has hecho, qué chico tan malo… ¿Quién iba a decir que el capitán de las cheerleaders, tan bonito y educado, sería capaz de dejarme plantado a mí, a Park Seonghwa?- Seonghwa palpó la erección de Yeosang por encima del short que tenía debajo de su falda del traje. Yeosang soltó un suave gemido que fue directo a la entrepierna del chico gótico- Vaya… ¿Al chico bonito le gusta todo esto? Vaya, vaya… Menuda sorpresa, precioso…

Con furia, Seonghwa subió la falda del traje de animadora de Yeosang, y bajó un poco su short, admirando la rojez del trasero del menor gracias a sus azotes. Golpeó de nuevo otra de sus suaves nalgas, para agarrarla después.

-¿Qué se dice cuando uno se ha portado mal, precioso? -preguntó Seonghwa de forma oscura, sus labios pegados al cuello del menor, quien era un desastre gimoteante.

\- L-Lo siento, Seonghwa… Y-Yo… lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir… Por favor… -Murmuró Yeosang como pudo, su voz más aguda y temblorosa. No sabía muy bien por qué rogaba, sólo sabía que su erección dolía mucho.

De repenete, sintió que Seonghwa le giraba y conectaba sus miradas. El moreno cogió una de las delicadas manos de Yeosang, y la dirigió a su erección. Yeosang emitió un jadeo impresionado, era enorme.

\- ¿Ves todo lo que provocas en mí, cariño? Cuando te veo hacer tus acrobacias me cuesta mucho no saltar y follarte ahí mismo, te lo juro. Pero te has portado muy mal dejándome plantado anoche, y te mereces un castigo, tal como dije antes, así que… -Seonghwa tomó de los hombros a Yeosang y lo puso sobre sus rodillas. El menor lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y llorosos, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados y rojos de tanto mordérselos para no dejar escapar vergonzosos sonidos -Te toca arreglar esto, chico bonito. Chupa. Cuidado con los dientes y mírame a los ojos en todo momento, no hagas esto peor para tí, precioso.

Yeosang se puso aún más nervioso. No le había hecho una mamada a nadie, joder, ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y mucho menos había tenido sexo con nadie.

\- S-Seonghwa… N-No… -murmuró Yeosang, a lo que Seonghwa apretó su cara contra su bulto aún más.

\- ¿Decías, precioso? -preguntó con voz aún más grave Seonghwa, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Yeosang.

\- Y-Yo… No le he hecho una mamada nunca a n-nadie… -soltó el menor en un susurro.

Ante esa confesión Seonghwa gruñó. El saber que iba a ser el primero que iba a tener la pequeña y bonita boca de Yeosang en su miembro lo calentaba aún más, si eso era posible.

\- No te preocupes, chico bonito. Seré comprensivo contigo, dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora, chupa. Y ya sabes, mírame a los ojos en todo momento, precioso.

Yeosang suspiró de forma temblorosa y empezó a acariciar el palpitante miembro de Seonghwa por encima de su ajustado pantalón negro. El moreno soltó un largo suspiro, y el menor no necesitó más para desabrochar su cinturón y bajar su pantalón junto con el bóxer, ya manchado con pre semen. “¿De verdad que está así por mí?” pensó Yeosang, aún más caliente. El pene de Seonghwa era bastante grande, una vena se marcaba especialmente por su lado derecho y su glande estaba rosado y brillante por el líquido preseminal.

\- ¿A qué esperas, precioso? Es toda tuya, bebé -dijo Seonghwa, dirigiendo una de las manos de Yeosang a su erección.

Yeosang tragó duro y empezó a mastrubar suavemente al mayor, ganándose varios gemidos roncos. Con otra mano, masajeaba sus testículos, a la misma velocidad que su mano se movía por la extensión de Seonghwa.

\- S-Sin jugar, precioso… -advirtió Seonghwa entre dientes.

El castaño dejó de mastrubar al moreno y empezó a lamer delicadamente la punta de su pene, besando ahí con la boca abierta. Bajó sus lamidas por el lado izquierdo, hasta llegar a sus testículos, los cuales chupó. Seonghwa llevó una mano al despeinado pelo castaño de Yeosang, el lazo rojo de éste casi deshecho. Yeosang tomó aire y envolvió el pene del mayor entre sus labios, bajando hasta que la punta tocó su garganta, haciendo que de una pequeña arcada. Seonghwa gimió, la vista del precioso chico comiendo su pene de esa forma tan deliciosa mientras le miraba a los ojos con esa expresión tan… Perfecta. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos acuosos. Realmente Seonghwa pensaba que Yeosang era el chico más bonito del mundo.

\- A-Ahueca tus mejillas e intenta respirar por la nariz, será m-más fácil… Lo estás haciendo tan bien, bebé, tan bien… Me vas a volver loco, precioso…

Yeosang gimió ante las palabras de Seonghwa, y éste gruñó al sentir esa vibración en su polla. El castaño siguió el consejo del mayor, ahuecando sus mejillas y respirando lo que podía por la nariz, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo. La mano de Seonghwa que se encontraba en su cabeza apretó su agarre en su pelo, mientras que el mayor embestía contra su boca, gimiendo de forma ronca mientras halagaba al menor. Yeosang sentía su cabeza dar vueltas de la pura excitación, llevando una de sus pequeñas manos a su propio miembro para tocarse por encima de su short y su falda.

\- P-Pequeño… M-Me voy a correr… -gruñó Seonghwa, después de embestir contra la boca de Yeosang un rato.

El menor se retiró, sin saber muy bien que hacer, y Seonghwa empezó a masturbarse rápidamente contra la cara de Yeosang. El castaño miraba la gran mano del mayor moverse por su polla totalmente hipnotizado, abriendo inconscientemente su boca ante la escena y lamiéndose los labios.

Con un gran gruñido y varios gemidos, Seonghwa se corrió en la cara de Yeosang, llenándola completamente de su semen, el cual cayó en sus labios, mejillas y en su flequillo, y el mayor gimió ante esa vista. Yeosang gimió cuando sintió el caliente semen de Seonghwa impactar contra su cara, le había encantado demasiado, tanto que con un agudo gemido se corrió él también en su ropa interior, aun sin haberse estimulado apenas. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por ello, pero le acabó dando igual. Aquello se había sentido muy bien.

Allí no se escuchaba otra cosa que los jadeos que emitían ambos chicos. Seonghwa miraba embelesado la caliente expresión en la cara de Yeosang, la cual seguía llena de su semilla. Gruñó de nuevo, aquella era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho en su vida, y la imagen que tenía delante de él era lo más erótico que había visto jamás.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pasó su pulgar por el labio inferior de Yeosang, recogiendo un poco de su semen, y lo introdujo en la boca del castaño. Éste, mirándole a los ojos y dejando la vergüenza de lado, lamió con lascivia el pulgar de Seonghwa, saboreando su semen. Estaba caliente aún y le gustaba como sabía. El moreno volvió a gemir ante la erótica escena.

\- J-Joder, eso ha sido… Espectacular. Podría ponerme duro de nuevo solo con mirar cómo estás ahora, precioso… Sin duda, el chico más bonito del mundo -halagó Seonghwa, totalmente atontado por Yeosang. El moreno sonrió un poco, y se sonrojó adorablemente.

\- G-Gracias… -murmuró Yeosang en un hilo de voz. Le dolía la garganta y su voz salía un poco ronca, por lo que no elevó mucho el tono.

Seonghwa, sin poderlo evitar, sacó su móvil y fotografió a Yeosang en la postura en la que se encontraba. En sus rodillas, con la cara llena de semen del mayor, con expresión contorneada por el placer post-orgasmo, las mejillas rojas y los ojos aún acuosos, su boca entre abierta. Sería un precioso recuerdo para el mayor.

El castaño miró a otro lado y se levantó del suelo, soltando un quejido ante la foto. Seonghwa sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero negra y empezó a limpiar la cara de Yeosang, acariciándola de paso.

\- B-Borra eso, p-por favor… Qué vergüenza… -se quejó Yeosang, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias de Seonghwa con su pañuelo por toda su carita.

-No te preocupes, precioso, no enseñaré esa foto a nadie. Obviamente, no dejaría ni loco que alguien que no sea yo te vea así. Quiero ser el único que tenga la puta suerte de verte así, joder.

Otra media sonrisa escapó de los labios de Yeosang. Seonghwa terminó de limpiar la cara de Yeosang y guardó el pañuelo en su bolsillo de nuevo

\- T-Tonto… No es para tanto… Yo no soy tampoco la gran cosa -rió Yeosang, y el corazón de Seonghwa se encogió. Jamás había visto una sonrisa tan bonita. El chico que se encontraba delante de él era simplemente un ángel.

\- ¿Cómo que no? Me acabas de hacer la que ha sido la mejor mamada de mi vida aun siendo tu primera vez, tienes una cara preciosa y el estar así sólo aumenta tu belleza. ¿Y dices que no eres la gran cosa, chico bonito? -dijo Seonghwa, sin evitar sonreír él también.

Yeosang rió suavemente y miró los labios de Seonghwa. Se veían carnosos y suaves, ojalá pueda besarlos algún día, pero ahora realmente quería irse y ducharse.

\- Yeosang… -murmuró el castaño, haciendo que el mayor soltara un sonido interrogante -Me llamo Yeosang.

Seonghwa volvió a sonreír. -Bonito nombre para un chico aún más bonito.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hasta que Seonghwa se dio cuenta que aún tenía los pantalones bajados, los cuales se subió y arregló, haciendo que a Yeosang se le escapara una pequeña risa ante la expresión de Seonghwa al darse cuenta de que seguía semi desnudo.

\- Bueno, chico bonito… Yeosang. Nos vemos. Gracias por lo de hoy, cariño, espero que se pueda repetir pronto -se despidió Seonghwa con un guiño, y antes de que Yeosang pudiera contestar, el mayor había desaparecido de su vista.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todxs! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que os esté gustando uwu

Yeosang no pudo evitar regresar a casa con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Aquello que había ocurrido esa tarde entre él y Seonghwa lo tenía totalmente en las nubes. Después de la mamada, Seonghwa se había portado con él de una forma tan dulce… La forma en la que le hablaba y le sonreía le había impactado mucho, teniendo en cuenta _quién_ era.

Y, aunque le costase reconocerlo, el que el moreno hubiera sido así de dominante con él respecto a su “castigo”, le había encendido a niveles estratosféricos.

Pero Yeosang lo había pasado muy mal con los chicos, y desde luego no iba a ilusionarse con Seonghwa. Sí, tenía unas ganas inmensas de verle de nuevo – y de que se repitiera lo de esa tarde, si no era mucho pedir-, y de besarle incluso, pero el miedo de que Seonghwa le diese una patada en el culo y no quisiera saber nada de él superaba a esas ganas.

Yeosang cenó esa noche sólo. Su hermana se había quedado a dormir en casa de su novio y sus padres se fueron esa misma mañana de viaje de negocios, dejando una amorosa nota a sus hijos de que volverían en un par de días.

Después de cenar, se subió a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Se quedó mirando al techo e irremediablemente las imágenes de su encuentro con Seonghwa acudieron a su cabeza. La mirada del moreno sobre él, comiéndoselo con los ojos, los azotes, su agarre en el pelo, la textura que tenía su pene en su boca…

Una erección se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas y el castaño decidió dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos aprovechando que estaba solo, qué demonios.

Se desnudó completamente luego de cerrar su puerta, se volvió a tumbar en la cama y agarró el lubricante de fresa que tenía en un cajón de su mesita de noche, ya solo lleno hasta la mitad, y lo puso a su lado.

Recordó las sucias palabras de Seonghwa mientras le castigaba, cómo embestía en su boca, su mano azotando su culo. Una mano empezó a pasearse por sus sensibles pezones, estrujándolos y pinchándolos, varios suaves gemidos empezaron a escapar de su boca. Su otra mano empezó a acariciar su miembro duro y goteante, para rodearlo y empezar a masturbarse a un ritmo rápido, pasando su pulgar por el glande. Los gemidos aumentaban su volumen, se imaginaba que la mano de Seonghwa era la que le masturbaba, el nombre del moreno escapaba de forma irremediable de entre sus hinchados labios.

La mano que se encontraba en sus pezones paseó hasta sus testículos, los cuales acarició un poco, hasta tantear su entrada, acariciándola por encima. Hacía tiempo que no se hacía dedos, por lo que decidió aplicar una generosa cantidad de lubricante en su entrada y en dos de sus dedos, introduciendo el primero lentamente. Un pequeño grito escapó de sus labios, sus ojos cerrados y su otra mano trabajando más rápido en su miembro. Empezó a mover ese dedo en su entrada de forma lenta, y cuando se acostumbró a la intromisión, introdujo otro. Siseó y se pasó la lengua por los labios, mordiéndose éstos. Empezó a mover sus dedos haciendo tijeras, y cuando rozó su punto dulce, gimió alto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Aquello se estaba sintiendo tan bien, pero sabía que sería mejor si esos dedos fuesen los de Seonghwa.

Su mano empezó a moverse más rápido, al igual que sus dedos. Pero el castaño no aguantó más y, con un largo gemido con el nombre de Seonghwa, se corrió en su mano luego de rozar de nuevo ese punto que le volvía loco.

Su cuerpo dio varios espasmos durante el orgasmo, masturbándose lentamente a través de su éxtasis para intensificarlo. Una vez terminado todo, Yeosang se quedó un rato tumbado de forma estática, jadeando e intentando recuperarse de ese orgasmo tan intenso que había tenido.

\- J-Joder… -murmuró el castaño -Hacía tiempo que no me corría tanto… Mierda…

Después de bajar de su post-orgasmo, empezó a sentirse sucio y a tener frio, por lo que decidió darse una ducha caliente para limpiarse. Aquella noche por lo menos, iba a dormir como un bebé.

[…]

Era la hora del recreo en el instituto, y como siempre, Yeosang se fue con Wooyoung. Tenía que contarle lo que pasó con Seonghwa, estaba demasiado emocionado.

Esta vez, San había venido con Wooyoung. Yeosang estaba contento de que el inocente vocal del coro de la iglesia se estuviese abriendo más con ellos, y también estaba feliz de ver que cada vez hablaba con más confianza sobretodo con Wooyoung, cuya relación parece que estaba avanzando un poco.

\- Wooyoung, ayer estuve con Seonghwa después del entrenamiento -soltó Yeosang con una sonrisa. El rubio abrió la boca sorpendido y se acercó más a Yeosang.

\- ¿En serioooo? -dijo Wooyoung, sorprendido -Cuenta, cuenta, ¿qué pasó? ¿Os liásteis o algo?

-Algo así, le comí la polla -dijo Yeosang sin más, aunque su sonrojo lo delataba, sentía un poco de vergüenza al confesar eso.

\- Venga ya, Yeosangie, me dejas flipando, ¿y cómo fue? ¿La tenía grande? -preguntó Wooyoung, soltando antes un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa, tapando su boca, los ojos se salían de sus órbitas. No esperaba que su amigo fuese a hacer _eso_ en su primer encuentro con Seonghwa.

-Bastante. Casi me atraganto, joder, era enorme.

Wooyoung dio un pequeño grito, acompañado de una risita y aplaudió, y San se sonrojó hasta las orejas. El pequeño moreno no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas cosas sin censura ninguna.

\- Ay señor, que Dios se apiade de tu alma, qué descaro, la madre del cordero… -dijo San, un poco escandalizado, lo que provocó las risas de los dos chicos mayores (por varios meses).

-Ojalá me la comieses a mí -masculló Wooyoung entre dientes,. Aunque San no se enterara bien de lo que dijo, Yeosang sí que lo hizo y soltó una gran risa por ello.

-¿Qué dices, Wooyoungie? -preguntó con inocencia San.

-Que… -Wooyoung le sonrió dulcemente y le miró a los ojos -Estás muy guapo hoy, Sannie.

San se sonrojó aún más, aunque una leve sonrisa tonta se escurrió por sus labios, murmurando un suave “gracias” que hizo que el corazón de Wooyoung se calentara con mucho amor.

Yeosang les miraba divertido. Definitivamente, si esos dos no acababan juntos, lloraría. Eran demasiado adorables.

Luego de una divertida charla entre los tres, de risas y bromas, el recreo terminó y cada cual tenía que volver a su clase. Con un suspiro perezoso, se levantaron de su sitio y fueron cada uno a sus taquillas a recoger sus libros.

Cuando Yeosang iba a coger lo necesario para la siguiente clase, una nota cayó a sus pies. Interrogante, la cogió y la abrió para leerla. Un conocido olor a tabaco y menta impregnaba la nota, por lo que antes de abrirla, ya sabía de quien era. Sonrió al instante.

_Hola, chico bonito. Siento si ayer fui muy duro contigo, pero es que te merecías un castigo, ángel. Espero que estés bien después de eso, precioso._

_Si quieres, podemos quedar hoy en el parque Han a las 21:00 esta noche. Quiero que nos conozcamos mejor, chico bonito. Por favor, no me dejes plantado esta vez, realmente quiero verte._

_Si vienes, estaré en el banco de la esquina que da al árbol más grande. De verdad que tengo muchísimas ganas de verte de nuevo, pequeño, más de las que crees._

_Te estaré esperando con muchas ganas, Yeosang._

_Besos, Seonghwa._

Yeosang sonrió ampliamente y guardó la nota en su bolsillo. Agradecía que no tuviese ese día entrenamiento, por lo que podría arreglarse con tranquilidad y ponerse bien guapo para su “cita” con Seonghwa.

Porque sí, obviamente, esta vez no le iba a dejar plantado. Él también tenía unas ganas inmensas de verle. Aquellos miedos y dudas que tenía anoche, se disiparon con las cariñosas palabras que Seonghwa le había dedicado en aquella nota.

El castaño continuó su día de instituto con normalidad, pero su cabeza siempre puesta en cómo sería su “cita” con el mayor.

[…]

La hora de quedada con Seonghwa se estaba acercando, ya eran las 20:30 de la tarde. Yeosang se encontraba en su cuarto peinando y secando sus castaños cabellos, estaba recién salido de la ducha. Luego de arreglar su pelo, el cual finalmente peinó haciendo unas suaves ondas, fue a su armario y eligió un conjunto sencillo pero bonito, para proceder a vestirse.

El conjunto que Yeosang había elegido consistía en un jersey color marrón claro, deshilachado a posta, con un pantalón vaquero blanco ajustado roto por las rodillas, bajo del cual llevaba unas medias de rejilla negras -adoraba cómo le sentaban ese tipo de medias -. En sus pies llevaba unas converse negras. Decidió adornar su cuello también con un chocker negro de terciopelo.

Se miró en el espejo y se veía guapo. Tenía una cintura pequeña, caderas compensadas y unas piernas esbeltas y musculosas producto de sus entrenamientos como cheerleader. Se dispuso a maquillarse un poco, poniendo especial énfasis sobre su marca de nacimiento en su sien izquierda, la cual se extendía también un poco bajo su ojo izquierdo. No es que se avergonzara de ella, es solo que no la veía muy _estética_ y no quería que Seonghwa la viera _aún._ Se aplicó un poco de sombra marrón en los ojos junto con un suave eyeliner y se puso un poco de lip gloss de sabor melocotón en sus carnosos labios.

Luego de echarse un poco de perfume en el cuello, cogió su chaqueta de cuero color blanco favorita, su móvil y sus llaves y salió de casa, despidiéndose de su hermana, quien estaba viendo tranquilamente una película con su mejor amiga Nayeon.

Estaba bastante nervioso, pero a la vez ansioso por ver de nuevo a Seonghwa.

Llegó al parque y se dirigió hacia el sitio que Seonghwa especificó en su nota, reprimiendo una sonrisa nerviosa en cuanto le vio sentado en aquel banco, alejado del resto del parque.

Seonghwa iba vestido con un pantalón ajustado negro, roto por los muslos y rodillas, del cual colgaban varias cadenas plateadas, chaqueta larga de cuero negra, jersey de cuello alto del mismo color y sus converse eran negras, como las de Yeosang. Sus ojos estaban delineados de color negro de forma potente y su pelo azabache estaba peinadoa un lado, dejando un flequillo a su lado izquierdo y dejando ver también que tenía rapado el lado derecho de su cabeza. Entre sus dedos, con las uñas pintadas de un brillante negro, Seonghwa sujetaba un cigarrillo, al cual le daba alguna que otra calada mientras miraba al infinito.

“¿Por qué es tan guapo y tan caliente? Me voy a caer muerto aquí mismo”, pensaba Yeosang, totalmente embelesado por Seonghwa.

Tímido, Yeosang se sentó al lado de Seonghwa, el cual se asustó un poco al principio, pero tranquilizó al ver que era el castaño quien se sentó a su lado.

Bueno, se tranquilizó hasta que examinó con detenimiento al menor. Llevaba putas medias de rejillas bajo ese ajustado pantalón y un puto choker en el cuello. Seonghwa sentía que moriría ahí mismo por lo putamente guapo que iba el menor, e incluso sentía que se estaba empezando a poner duro. Es que son malditas medias de rejilla y un maldito choker negro.

En qué estaba pensando Yeosang, ¿en matarlo?

Se quedó mirando las piernas del menor y a su cuerpo en sí más tiempo del necesario, pero no podía evitarlo. Era tan jodidamente bonito ese chico que dolía.

\- H-Hola, Hwa hyung -sonrió tímido Yeosang, mirando al mayor. Seonghwa salió de su trance y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

\- Hola, chico bonito. Me alegra tanto que hayas venido al final. Estás impresionante, bebé, realmente impresionante. Eres un ángel, te lo digo en serio -dijo Seonghwa, mientras acunaba la cara de Yeosang en una de sus manos.

\- G-Gracias, Seonghwa hyung… Tú también estás muy guapo -contestó el menor, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Pero jamás lo seré tanto como tú.

Yeosang se volvió a sonrojar de una forma demasiado adorable a los ojos de Seonghwa. Y, tras un leve silencio, empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, sobre qué habían hecho ese día. Aún no se conocían demasiado, por lo que los temas de conversación tampoco aumentaban, pero ambos se sentían muy muy cómodos hablando entre ellos.

\- Así que estuviste hoy con tu mejor amigo. Se llamaba Wooyoung, ¿verdad? -preguntó Seonghwa, a lo que Yeosang asintió -. Pues ese Wooyoung… es un chico muy muy guapo, la verdad.

\- Eh, ¡creía que era yo el _chico bonito_ , hyung! -protestó Yeosang, frunciendo un poco el ceño. No lo iba a reconocer fácilmente, pero aquello le hizo sentir un poquito celoso. Seonghwa rio ante aquello.

\- Y lo eres, pero es que Wooyoung es un chico realmente precioso… Esos muslos y ese culo… Son espectaculares.

\- Bueno, pues haberle pedido a Wooyoung que te la chupara él, ya que te parece tan guapo -soltó Yeosang sin pensar, antes de poder pararse a sí mismo. Se volvió a sonrojar luego de decir eso.

El mayor rio con ternura, y de repente Yeosang sintió que el moreno le agarraba de la cintura y lo colocaba en su regazo. Instintivamente, rodeó el cuello de Seonghwa con sus brazos, colocando éste último sus manos sobre la cintura del castaño.

\- Estaba bromeando, cariño. Tú eres, sin duda, el chico más bonito para mí. -susurró Seonghwa, muy cerca de la cara del menor. Éste suspiró, apartando su mirada, totalmente apenado y _fingiendo_ estar enfadado.

Aunque por dentro, Yeosang se estaba derritiendo poco a poco y Seonghwa estaba muriendo interiormente de lo adorable que se ponía el menor cuando le enfadaba.

\- M-Mentiroso… -murmuró el castaño-. Has dicho que Wooyoung te parece precioso y que sus muslos y culo son espectaculares… No me vengas con esas…

\- Bebé… No te enfades, chico precioso, no sé lo que haría si te enfadaras conmigo -el moreno hizo un leve puchero -. No sabría qué hacer si hiciese enfadar al chico más bonito del mundo, realmente no me lo perdonaría nunca. A los ángeles no se les cabrea.

Yeosang escondió su cara en el cuello del mayor, totalmente avergonzado. Pero por dentro, chillaba por las cosas que le decía Seonghwa y deseaba que lo empotrase contra el tobogán más cercano.

Obviamente, el cheerleader no reconocería eso nunca. En la vida. Era demasiado orgulloso.

\- C-Cállate… Hyung bobo… -murmuró el castaño contra el cuello de Seonghwa, este volvió a reir de forma dulce y sujetó su barbilla entre dos de sus dedos, separándolo de su cuello.

\- Nunca podrás hacerme que deje de decir lo hermoso que eres, ángel. Porque creo que nunca podré decirlo las suficientes veces. Y quiero que me creas, por favor…

\- M-Mentiroso…

Seonghwa empezó a acariciar suavemente la espalda de Yeosang bajo su jersey mientras miraba a éste a los ojos. El castaño sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Nadie le había mirado de esa forma, y mucho menos dicho esas cosas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco acuosos, se encontraba ya un poco excitado.

Y no era el único, Seonghwa empezaba a sentirse caliente también, solo de ver que Yeosang estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él en esos momentos, notando la piel de su espalda baja erizarse bajo sus dedos. Eso le hacía tremendamente feliz.

\- Bebé, podría estar admirándote todo el día como la obra de arte que eres. Eres un ángel, chico bonito, el ángel más bonito que he visto nunca y al que más ganas tengo de corromper, sólo si tu me dejas, rey, por favor… -dijo Seonghwa, un poco más necesitado, pero sin dejar de acariciar con suavidad y cariño la espalda del menor, quien gimió un poco.

\- P-Park Seonghwa… -murmuró el menor, sacando la valentía suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos, ya sin poderlo aguantar más -. Deja de decir _esas_ cosas y bésame de una vez…

Seonghwa canturreó contento y le sonrió pícaro, pasando el pulgar que sostenía la barbilla del menor por su labio inferior.

\- Lo haría con gusto, mi ángel, pero… Sabes perfectamente que las cosas se piden bien, corazón. ¿Cómo hay que pedir las cosas, chico bonito? ¿Cómo hay que llamarme?

\- H-Hyung, por favor… Bésame ya… -rogó Yeosang, no estaba seguro de si podría aguantar un minuto más sin besar al mayor.

Seonghwa se acercó un poco más a Yeosang, sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, sus caras se encontraban a pocos centímetros, pero el castaño sintió una fuerte mano impactar en una de sus nalgas, gimiendo ante ello.

El mayor gruñó ante la reacción del menor.

\- Error, pequeño. Supongo que en verdad no quieres que te bese, una lástima, porque yo sí que quiero… -el moreno siguió acariciando el trasero del menor, su pulgar se seguía moviendo lentamente bajo el labio inferior de Yeosang, quien tragó duro -. Vamos, bebé, sabes que lo puedes hacer mejor. Te voy a dar una segunda oportunidad. ¿Cómo se piden las cosas, ángel?

Yeosang suspiró hondo. Iba a tirar su dignidad por la borda pero le daba igual. No quería en ese momento nada más en el mundo que sentir los carnosos labios de Seonghwa sobre los suyos.

\- _Oppa… Bésame, por favor… Lo necesito… Oppa, por favor…_ -murmuró dulcemente Yeosang, mirando directamente a los ojos a Seonghwa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco acuosos por la excitación que tenía en esos momentos.

Seonghwa gruñó entre dientes. Aquello sonaba infinitamente mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado.

\- Buen chico… El mejor chico de todos para oppa… -dijo dulcemente Seonghwa, antes de cerrar los ojos, ladear su cabeza y juntar sus labios con los de Yeosang.

El castaño gimió cuando los labios del moreno empezaron a moverse dulcemente sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos. Eran suaves, cálidos, mucho mejores de lo que creía que podrían ser. Seonghwa movía sus labios encima de los suyos de una forma deliciosa, sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

Después de besarse de aquella manera durante un rato, se separaron para coger aire y, tras llevar ambas manos al trasero de Yeosang y apretarlo, Seonghwa aprovecho el suspiro de éste para morder levemente su labio e introducir su lengua en la boca del castaño, quien gimió ante esta acción.

La lengua de Seonghwa era _larga, larguísima_ y Yeosang definitivamente iba a volverse loco por ello. Ambos enrollaron sus lenguas, y Yeosang empezó a jugar con el corto cabello negro de la nuca de Seonghwa, profundizando el beso. La lengua del moreno estaba dejándolo hecho un desastre, y eso que sólo era _un simple beso._ Estaba seguro de que si el moreno posase esa lengua en otros lugares de su cuerpo, no aguantaria ni un minuto sin venirse.

Seonghwa hizo un movimiento con su húmedo músculo en el cielo de la boca del castaño que le hizo gemir, sonido que se tragó el mayor de forma gustosa.

Después de liarse durante varios minutos de aquella forma, Seonghwa se separó de Yeosang, dejando al pequeño castaño jadeando, con las mejillas aún más rojas, los labios hinchados y sus ojos aguados y brillantes. Seonghwa no estaba mucho mejor, sus ojos estaban oscuros de la misma excitación y jadeaba un poco también.

Aquello había sido _demasiado caliente._

\- De verdad que eres el ángel más bonito que he visto jamás, Yeosangie… Tan, tan precioso, sólo para oppa… -murmuró Seonghwa, mientras atacaba esta vez su sensible cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo, dejando alguna que otra marca. Yeosang gemía suavemente, sus manos ahora aferrándose al cuello y pelo del mayor.

\- Oppa, p-por favor… -rogaba Yeosang, sin saber muy bien por qué rogaba exactamente, sólo quería _más_ de Seonghwa. Empujó su culo contra la erección del mayor, sacando un gruñido de los labios de éste.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, chico bonito? Usa tus palabras, ángel -respondió Seonghwa, agarrando fuertemente el trasero del cheerleader, moviéndolo sobre su erección.

\- T-Tócame, por favor, oppa… _Te necesito…_ -volvió a rogar Yeosang, empujando aún más sus caderas contra las de Seonghwa, siendo ayudado por éste.

\- Lo iba a hacer de todas formas, ángel, tan sólo quería escucharte pedirlo de esa forma tan necesitada… Eres tan precioso, chico bonito, pero tan precioso… -gruñó Seonghwa suavemente, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja -. Te juro que si no estuviésemos en un parque ahora mismo, te follaría tan fuerte que no recordarías ni tu propio nombre, bebé.

Yeosang gimió lastimosamente ante las palabras de Seonghwa, y siguió moviéndose más rápido encima del mayor. Se sentía vergonzosamente cerca de su clímax y Seonghwa lo sabía, y le _encantaba._

El mayor metió sus manos debajo del pantalón de Yeosang mientras capturaba de nuevo sus labios en un beso sucio y necesitado por ambas partes, y Seonghwa jadeó al encontrarse una sorpresa mientras acariciaba el trasero del castaño bajo sus pantalones.

Yeosang llevaba un maldito _tanga de encaje._

Definitivamente, el menor quería matarlo.

Seonghwa tiró del hilo del tanga, intoduciendo éste aún más entre las nalgas de Yeosang. Éste soltó un pequeño y agudo quejido.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Al chico bonito le gusta llevar tanga? -murmuró Seonghwa con voz grave. El castaño tragó duro, mirando hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzado.

\- M-Me gusta usar tangas y ropa interior de ese estilo… E-Es mucho más cómodo que llevar boxers… -respondió Yeosang, en un hilo de voz.

\- Ya veo… ¿Me dejarás verte un día con alguna bonita pieza de lencería, ángel? -preguntó sensualmente el mayor, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior del cheerleader, quien asintió varias veces -. Buen chico, Yeosangie… Ahora voy a hacerte sentir bien, devolverte un poco el placer que me hiciste sentir con esa preciosa boca…

Yeosang volvió a asentir, no confiaba en su capacidad de hablar en ese momento. Abrió su boca en un gran gemido cuando Seonghwa empezó a mover su mano en su duro pene bajo el tanga, masturbándolo de forma rápida y firme, pasando su dedo por el glande.

\- S-Seonghwa, oppa… A-Así, por favor, joder… -gemía el castaño, moviendo sus caderas contra la mano de Seonghwa, quien había pasado a morder con gula su cuello de nuevo.

El mayor seguía masturbando con rapidez a Yeosang, mientras le susurraba palabras sucias al oído junto con más halagos sobre lo bonito que se veía _hecho un desastre de aquella manera._

Yeosang sentía que se iba a correr de un momento a otro, un poco avergonzado de estar alcanzando su orgasmo tan rápido, pero poco le importaba. Nada le importaba que no fuera la experta mano de Seonghwa moviéndose sobre su pene.

\- O-Oppa… Por favor… M-Me voy a correr… Oppa… Seonghwa… ¡A-Ah~! -y entre varios gemidos agudos, Yeosang cerró los ojos y se corrió fuertemente en la mano de Seonghwa, quien le siguió masturbando de forma más lenta e intensa a través de su orgasmo, haciendo que Yeosang soltase varios quejidos por la hipersensibilidad.

\- Eres tan bonito cuando te corres, ángel… Tan jodidamente precioso… -susurró Seonghwa en los labios de Yeosang, para besarlo de forma profunda y tierna a la vez.

Una vez Yeosang volvió a la tierra luego de su clímax, posó su frente sobre la de Seonghwa, pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios.

\- E-Eso… Se ha sentido genial, hyung… Gracias… -murmuró Yeosang con un hilo de voz, junto con una pequeña sonrisa. Seonghwa le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

\- Gracias a tí por ser tú, precioso. Ahora… déjame probarte… -Seonghwa sacó la mano de la ropa interior de Yeosang, y empezó a lamer sus dedos cubiertos del semen del menor, todo bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño castaño, quien tragó duro ante la erótica imagen.

Una vez que Seonghwa acabó de lamer su propia mano, dejándola limpia, canturreó contento.

\- Delicioso… No podía esperar menos de un ángel tan precioso como tú.

Yeosang se sonrojó y dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho del mayor, a lo que Seonghwa rio y seguidamente le siguió el menor.

De repente, Yeosang se dio cuenta de la dureza bajo su trasero, y se sintió un poco mal de saber que Seonghwa no había obtenido ningún alivio aún. Quiso mover sus manos a la entrepierna del moreno, pero éste le detuvo.

\- No hace falta, precioso. Con haberte hecho sentir bien, me basta. Esto no es nada que una ducha fría no pueda calmar -dijo dulcemente el mayor, arrancando una sonrisa de los labios de Yeosang.

Esta vez, Yeosang fue quien juntó sus labios con los de Seonghwa en un beso tierno, y luego de unos segundos se separaron. El castaño se acomodó más en el regazo de Seonghwa, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pecho, tenía mucho sueño.

\- Estoy muy cansado, hyung… Tengo mucho sueño -dijo Yeosang, bostezando adorablemente. Seonghwa le acarició el pelo dulcemente.

\- Eso tiene arreglo, precioso. Te llevaré a casa y podrás descansar. Además, está empezando a hacer frío y no quiero que mi ángel se resfríe -habló Seonghwa de forma dulce, levantándose suavemente del banco, colocando a Yeosang en el suelo de la forma más cuidadosa que pudo, como si se fuese a romper. Se quitó su chaqueta de cuero negra y se la puso sobre los hombros al menor, que aunque éste tuviese la suya propia puesta, lo estaba notando temblar de frío -. Aquí tienes, corazón. Estoy viendo que tienes mucho frío y no quiero que enfermes.

\- Muchas gracias, hyung… -agradeció Yeosang con una sonrisa, inspirando el conocido olor a menta y cigarrillos que emanaba la chaqueta del mayor. Ese aroma tan característico empezaba a convertirse en su favorito.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Yeosang, ambos se dirigieron a la casa de éste, hasta que se quedaron en su portal. Yeosang devolvió la chaqueta negra a su dueño, quien le dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

\- Gracias por lo de hoy, precioso. He pasado muy buen rato, espero que podamos vernos más de esta forma. Realmente me alegro de que te decidieras venir -dijo Seonghwa, acariciando la mejilla del menor.

\- Gracias a tí, hyung, yo me lo he pasado también genial… -respondió tímido Yeosang.

\- Bueno, ¿quieres que nos intercambiemos los números de teléfono, precioso? -propuso el mayor, a lo que el castaño asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Después de darse sus números de teléfono, Seonghwa besó gentilmente los labios de Yeosang y se despidió de él con un suave “adiós, ángel”, a lo que Yeosang respondió con otro “adiós” de forma tímida y adorable a los ojos del mayor.

Una vez Yeosang entró en casa, pegó su cabeza a la puerta, con una amplia sonrisa.

_Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, el pequeño cheerleader estaba empezando a desarrollar algunos sentimientos por el chico gótico._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo~! 
> 
> En el próximo capítulo se avecina un poquito de angst, pero no mucho, os lo prometo uwu
> 
> ¡Si os ha gustado, dejad kudos y comentarios~! <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas~! Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, advierto que aquí habrá un poquito de angst, así que estáis avisadxs~
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste~!

\- ¿Así que has liado con Seonghwa? -preguntó Wooyoung emocionado tras escuchar la historia de lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre Yeosang y Seonghwa de los labios del castaño. El cheerleader asintió alegremente con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

\- Sí, fue genial. Tiene una lengua kilométrica, te lo juro, parecía una serpiente. ¡Que casi me toca el principio de la garganta con _la puta lengua_ , Wooyoung! ¿Tu ves eso normal? Porque yo no, pero no puedo negar que es jodidamente caliente.

San escuchaba la conversación entre los dos chicos, rojo hasta las orejas, pero menos escandalizado. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a los temas de conversación de sus amigos a la fuerza y poco a poco, lo veía hasta normal ya. Rezaría un par de padrenuestros de más por la noche por sus almas impuras y ya estaría.

Pero Yeosang no pasó por alto el detalle de que su rubio amigo y el vocal del coro de la iglesia estaban agarrados de las manos, un poco más _juntos_ de lo normal. Sonrió ante ello. Cuando estuviese solo con Wooyoung en algún momento hablaría de su relación con el pequeño Sannie.

Los tres amigos conversaban alegremente sentados bajo su árbol de siempre en el recreo, cuando el móvil del castaño notificó que le había llegado un mensaje de KakaoTalk.

Curioso sobre quién sería, lo abrió, sonrojándose hasta las orejas por el contenido del mensaje y por quién lo había mandado.

_ **Seonghwa oppa** _

“ _Hola, ángel. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo de anoche, fue espectacular, casi tanto como lo eres tú. ¿Me harás un show en esa lencería tuya como me prometiste, bebé?”_

Wooyoung escuchó toser nervioso a Yeosang y miró el mensaje que le habían mandado, riendo con su icónica risa de hiena.

\- Maaaadre mía, Yeosangie, lo tienes loco~. Supe que era buena idea sugerirte lo de llevar tanga, ¿ves que es lo más cómodo del mundo? Yo desde que uso tangas o braguitas vivo mucho mejor, son como mil veces más cómodas que los bóxers -comentó Wooyoung como si nada, ganándose un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de un muy sonrojado Yeosang, lo cual le hizo reír más.

San abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión de Wooyoung. ¿De verdad que usaba ropa interior femenina así como así? ¿Y Yeosang también?

\- Dios mío, por favor, apiádate de su alma… -decía San, juntando sus manos, sonrosándose cuando Wooyoung pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros.

\- Sannie, cuando quieras puedo enseñarte mi colección de ropa interior, así Dios se podrá apiadar de los dos~ -dijo Wooyoung coquetamente, causando un adorable “yaah, Woo-yah” del mayor, quien escondió su cara en su pecho.

_Nunca admitiría que estaba deseando ver esa colección de ropa interior del rubio._

\- Bueno, Wooyoungie, cuando termines de tirarle los tejos a Sannie, ¿me podrías decir qué contesto yo ahora a esta persona? -dijo Yeosang, ya un poco más recompuesto luego del mensaje de Seonghwa.

\- Pues que te folle fuerte, obviamente. Lo estás deseando, Yeosangie, que te conozco como si te hubiese parido -soltó Wooyoung, causando que Yeosang le diese otro golpe aún más fuerte en el brazo (por no tirarse encima de él a estrangularlo por ser tan desvergonzado y ruidoso).

\- Sannie, bonito, no hagas caso a lo que dice Wooyoungie, es que hoy se ve que ha tomado más azúcar de lo normal -excusó Yeosang a su rubio amigo, al ver que San seguía sonrojado como un tomate y con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- No te preocupes, Sangie-yah, ya me voy acostumbrando -rió San, mostrando sus adorables hoyuelos, causando un “awww, cosita” de los otros dos chicos. Y es que sí, el pequeño moreno era muy adorable.

\- En fin, Woo, le voy a contestar algo más educado. Quiero hacerme de rogar, no soy un facilón cualquiera -dijo Yeosang, con media sonrisa, a lo que Wooyoung aplaudió.

\- ¡Ese es mi chico! ¡Será zorro, pero un zorro digno!

Yeosang rió junto a los otros dos chicos y escribió su mensaje, el cual mandó luego de releer otra vez a ver si había alguna falta.

“ _Hola, oppa. A mí también me encantó lo de anoche, pero lo bueno se hace esperar.”_

Sonó el timbre al cabo de un rato y los tres chicos se destinaron a volver a sus clases.

[…]

El timbre se oyó, dando fin a la clase del señor Kim, cosa que el moreno agradeció ya que estaba muy aburrido y no podía usar el móvil, ya que ese profesor era demasiado estricto con esas cosas.

Cuando el profesor salió de la clase, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y sonrió al ver que su angelito le había contestado.

_ **Cheerleader** _

“ _Hola, oppa. A mí también me encantó lo de anoche, pero lo bueno se hace esperar.”_

Pero Mingi, su gritón mejor amigo, estaba a su lado hablando con él hasta que Seonghwa sacó su móvil. Y claramente vio el mensaje, a lo que abrió la boca haciendo un gesto de sorpresa.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Estás saliendo con una cheerleader, Seonghwa hyung? ¡¡Me caigo muerto!! ¿¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?? -gritaba Mingi, luego de leer el mensaje, ganándose un fuerte codazo en la costilla por parte del mayor.

La clase entera les estaba mirando y Seonghwa se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Definitivamente iba a estrangular a Song Mingi, ¿no podría ser su amigo un poco más silencioso?

\- C-Cállate, joder, me está mirando todo el mundo… -susurró Seonghwa entre dientes, ganándose una risa nerviosa por parte del pelirrojo.

\- Lo siento hyung, ¡pero es que es muy fuerte! ¿Quién es la animadora con la que estás liado? Es Momo seguro… Es que es guapísima, lástima que no me vayan las tías, pero es que si me fueran me liaría con ella -dijo Mingi, modulando esta vez un poco su tono de voz, pero seguía hablando excesivamente alto y con demasiada emoción para Seonghwa-. ¿O es mi prima Chaeyoung? Eso molaría mucho, ¡seríamos técnicamente familia, Hwa hyung! ¡Comeríamos juntos en las navidades, sería genial!

Seonghwa suspiró mientras Mingi seguía con su retahíla mientras reía, no estrangulaba a su mejor amigo porque le tenía un cariño inmenso después de todo y habían estado juntos desde pequeños. Pero realmente muchas veces Mingi le sacaba de sus casillas.

[…]

Yeosang se destinaba a cambiarse para entrenar. Por suerte, el jersey de cuello alto rosa palo que había llevado durante el día había tapado los rojizos y morados chupetones que ocupaban gran parte de su cuello. Se sonrojó al mirarlos y sonrió, recordando aquella tarde con Seonghwa, lo bien que le hizo sentir y lo dulce que fue con él. Se moría de ganas de ver al mayor, de volver a quedar con él. De tener una _cita en condiciones y_ no quedar en la zona oscura de un parque (que tampoco estaba mal, según Yeosang, donde sea era perfecto siempre y cuando estuviese Seonghwa con él).

El castaño sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. No quería ilusionarse demasiado con Seonghwa, pero en el fondo sabía que ya lo estaba.

Yeosang se terminó de poner su traje de cheerleader, atando un pañuelo rojo a su cuello para tapar los chupetones y que sus compañeras no le acribillasen con demasiadas preguntas. Sí, tenía confianza con ellas, eran amigas suyas, pero aún le daba mucha vergüenza compartir ese tipo de cosas con gente que no fuese Wooyoung.

Salió al campo de fútbol dispuesto a saludar a sus compañeras, quienes estaban en coro manteniendo una acalorada conversación entre ellas. Yeosang se quedó un poco más atrás, intentando escuchar algo.

Sí, el pequeño Kang Yeosang era todo un cotilla en el fondo.

\- ¿Oye, quién de vosotras se está cepillando a Park Seonghwa? Porque yo no soy, para mi mala suerte -preguntó Chaeyoung, con una risita. Las demás abrieron los ojos de par en par, incluído Yeosang, quien tragó duro, ajustándose más el pañuelo de su cuello. Él siempre ha creído que nadie los había visto.

Porque nadie les había visto, ¿verdad?

\- Eso, eso. Es que hay un rumor por ahí que dice que Seonghwa está acostándose con alguien del equipo de cheerleaders, que han visto mensajes y eso. _P_ _orfa,_ la que esté liada con semejante buenorro que cuente los detalles~ Quiero saber qué es lo que estar con semejante dios gótico -sugirió Jihyo, guiñando un ojo a sus compañeras.

\- Yo no soy, os lo juro. Sabéis que llevo un tiempo detrás de Jung Hoseok, del equipo de fútbol. Sí, Seonghwa es guapo, pero no es mi tipo -contestó Momo seriamente.

\- Yo tampoco soy. A mi me gusta Mina, del grupo de ballet. -dijo Sana, con un leve sonrojo.

\- Ya, claro, ahora no somos ninguna, ¡la que sea, que lo suelte o le arranco los pelos! ¡Que yo quiero detalles, joder! ¡Que yo no voy a pillar a un tío así en la vida! -exclamó Jihyo, las demás rieron un poco.

\- Bueno, mi primo es su mejor amigo, seguro que lo ha visto desnudo. Puedo pedirle detalles, compartirlos y sufrir juntas -habló Chaeyoung, recibiendo un “hecho” de Jihyo.

El castaño se aproximó más a las chicas, saludándolas con alegría, recibiendo otro saludo alegre por parte de las chicas.

\- ¿De qué habláis, chicas? -preguntó Yeosang, haciendo como que no escuchó nada de la conversación previa.

\- Yeo, no te lo vas a creer, pero hay un rumor que dice que Seonghwa está liado con una animadora. Súper fuerte. ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Sabes quién puede ser? -preguntó Momo.

“ _Buah, si tú supieras que ayer tuve la lengua de Seonghwa metida hasta la garganta mientras me hacía la mejor paja de mi vida…”_ Pensó Yeosang, riendo para sus adentros.

\- No, no sé nada. Me estoy enterando ahora mismo. La verdad es que Seonghwa es muy guapo, _quien esté liándose con él tiene mucha suerte -_ dijo el castaño, con media sonrisa. Las demás protestaron en confusión, ya que ahora _ninguna_ de ellas se había liado con Seonghwa.

Pero Yeosang sí. Todavía recordaba la kilométrica lengua del mayor, ese recuerdo lo atormentaría mucho tiempo.

Lo que pasa es que quien come a lo callado, come el doble. Yeosang rio a sus adentros, sintiéndose un poco superior y orgulloso. _Si tan solo ellas supieran que es él…_

\- Por cierto, Yeo, ¿y ese pañuelo? ¿Te pasa algo? -preguntó Sana, curiosa, mirando su pañuelo rojo, causando que las demás miraran también al dicho pañuelo y preguntaran lo mismo.

\- Oh, nada, es que anoche salí a correr un rato, hacía más frío del normal y me he resfriado un poco -respondió Yeosang con toda la naturalidad que pudo, tosiendo un poco para darse credibilidad.

\- Vaya, qué mal -dijo Sana -. Bueno, pues a cuidarse esa garganta. No queremos que nuestro querido capitán enferme más antes del gran partido.

\- Tranquila, me cuidaré. ¡Comencemos con el entrenamiento, chicas! Empezaremos por las pirámides y continuaremos con las volteretas con las porras, ¿de acuerdo? -propuso Yeosang, intentando cortar la conversación ahí. Las demás exclamaron un “sí” al unísono y empezaon a entrenar.

Yeosang seguía riendo para sus adentros, y pensando que igual debía haberse metido también en el club de arte dramático, porque la actuación le había salido de 10.

El equipo de cheerleaders entrenaba con normalidad, bajo la atenta mirada de varios curiosos que decidieron disfrutar del agradable espectáculo, entre ellos Seonghwa, quien obviamente no quitaba los ojos del pequeño capitán del equipo de cheerleaders, quien tomó que el mayor le mirara como un incentivo más para hacerlo _aún_ mejor de lo que ya lo hacía.

El entrenamiento terminó y Yeosang se dirigió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida a hablar con Seonghwa, quien se encontraba aún en la grada. A fin de cuentas, tenía muchas ganas de hablar cara a cara con el mayor y por fin se iba a atrever a tomar la iniciativa.

\- ¡Hola, Seonghwa hyung! ¿Cómo lo he hecho~? -saludó y preguntó Yeosang al mayor, quien le miró indeferente de arriba abajo.

La mirada y cara de póker mezclada con seriedad que puso Seonghwa hizo que el corazón de Yeosang se encogiera dolorsamente. No esperaba para nada esa reacción del mayor.

Seonghwa cerró los ojos, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Yeosang sintió sus ojos aguarse y las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de ellos.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y, andando despacio y sin decir ni una palabra, se fue.

\- H-Hyung… -susurró Yeosang con lágrimas en sus ojos, las cuales empezaban a mojar sus mejillas -. ¿Por qué…?

Yeosang se sentía, de alguna manera, destrozado por el comportamiento indiferente y frío del mayor. Sabía que no debió ilusionarse, se sentía estúpido por haber tenido esperanzas en que él sería diferente para Seonghwa, aún sabiendo cómo era y cómo trataba a los chicos como él. Se sentía un experimento más, como un juguete que satisfizo su calentón y curiosidad del momento y nada más. Se sentía, en pocas palabras, una mierda.

Arrastrando los pies, se metió en el vestuario y de ahí, a las duchas. Por lo menos, con el agua cayendo, nadie le escucharía llorar mientras se insultaba a sí mismo.

[…]

Yeosang llegó a casa por fin, cenó sin hablar demasiado con su familia y se subió a su habitación. Su cabeza dolía, al igual que su cuerpo. Se sentía triste, muy triste, y se sentía estúpido por estar así por una persona con la que literalmente llevaba hablando 2 días. Pero es que Seonghwa parecía tan atento con él, le decía cosas tan hermosas y le hacía sentir tan deseado…

Pero parece ser que todo eso era mentira, era otro de los que buscaban aprovecharse de él, usarlo como experimento para sus necesidades del momento y deshecharlo después como si fuera basura.

El castaño se puso su onesie de unicornio y se echó en la cama, para luego ponerse sus auriculares y escuchar un poco de música lenta y triste, como siempre hacía cuando se encontraba triste.

Su móvil vibró por un mensaje de Wooyoung, y empezó a hablar con él a ver si se animaba un poco, y lo consiguió. Su mejor amigo nunca fallaba en sacarle una sonrisa.

Poco después, dio la buenas noches a su rubio amigo a través de un audio y se quedó dormido en seguida. Mañana sería otro día.

Intentaría evitar a Seonghwa todo lo que pudiese, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si lo conseguiría o no.

[…]

\- ¿QUE TE HIZO QUÉ? LO MATO.

Wooyoung se encontraba rojo de rabia, Yeosang le había contado lo que pasó el día anterior por la tarde ahora en el recreo y de verdad que temía que su mejor amigo fuese en busca del moreno para pegarle o algo.

\- Sí… La verdad es que ha sido un cabrón. No quiero verle de nuevo, no soy un puto conejillo de indias para que descubra si le gustan las pollas o no -soltó Yeosang, sorbiendo de su zumo.

\- Si quiere follar, que la meta en una lata o algo. Es que no lo entiendo, por lo que veía y me contabas, Seonghwa te hablaba súper bonito y te trataba súper bien… Me choca muchísimo esto -contestó Wooyoung.

San miraba con pena a Yeosang, poniendo una de sus pequeñas manos en su hombro.

-Yeosangie… Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad que mereces algo mejor. Ese chico gótico arderá en el infierno por hacerte llorar -dijo San, muy seguro de sus palabras, lo que causaron el milésimo “awww, cosita” de Yeosang y Wooyoung desde que conocían al vocal del coro de la iglesia.

-Gracias Sannie, y a ti también Wooyoungie… Sois geniales -dijo Yeosang, con una sonrisa.

Wooyoung abrazó fuertemente a Yeosang, y a este abrazo se unió San, y los tres empezaron a darse mimos entre ellos. La amistad que unía a los tres chicos simplemente era hermosa.

El recreo terminó y Yeosang suspiró aburrido. Su profesor de filosofía dijo que no iba a venir ese día, por lo que tenía esa clase libre. Sus dos amigos, en cambio, sí que tenían clase normal, por lo que se despidieron de él.

\- Tal vez deba ir a la biblioteca a estudiar un rato… -dijo Yeosang para sí mismo.

De repente, sintió que su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando lo desbloqueó y vio que el mensaje que le había llegado era de Seonghwa su corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Qué mierda quería ahora?

_ **Seonghwa Oppa.** _

_Hola, pequeño angelito. Siento muchísimo lo de ayer, te lo puedo explicar, aunque no entenderás las razones. El ver la carita que pusiste me dolió como mil puñales en el corazón, y el saber que fui yo quien causó que esos preciosos ojitos se aguaran… Me hacen sentir fatal conmigo mismo, no te lo merecías, pero tuve que hacerlo. Lo siento tanto, Yeosangie…_

_Por favor, reúnete conmigo en el baño en 5 minutos. Quiero disculparme de verdad contigo, ángel, de verdad._

Yeosang sintió sus ojos aguarse de nuevo. ¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué tenía que hablarle de esa forma tan bonita y decirle esas cosas luego de cómo se portó ayer? ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan irresistible?

Pero el castaño decidió darle a probar de su propia medicina. Si Seonghwa creía que iba a ser el típico chico pasivo que perdona todo y es sumiso a más no poder, no tenía absolutamente nada de razón. Yeosang era carácter puro, y estaba dispuesto a hacer sufrir un poco a Seonghwa

_ **Yo** _

_Lo siento, hyung, pero no. Me has hecho mucho daño y no quiero verte, por lo menos ahora mismo._

_ **Seonghwa Oppa** _

_Yeosang, por favor. Quiero explicártelo todo, y pedirte perdón. El saber que te hice sentir mal me tiene fatal. Por favor, ángel…_

El castaño dejó en visto al mayor y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aun sintiendo que su móvil no paraba de vibrar, seguramente Seonghwa habría seguido mandándole mensajes. Aunque sabía que le iba a volver a hablar al fin y al cabo, quería que el mayor probara de su propia medicina.

[…]

Seonghwa suspiró triste al leer el último mensaje de Yeosang, estaba sentado fumándose un cigarro en el banco de la esquina derecha del edificio donde solía estar en los recreos. No había tenido ni ganas de entrar a la siguiente clase, en su cabeza la imagen de Yeosang con lágrimas en los ojos no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas. Se sentía hecho una mierda, pero tenía su explicación, y era la que estaba dispuesto a darle a Yeosang si conseguía verlo.

Sabía que el profesor de filosofía no había ido hoy a clase, a la vez que sabía que Yeosang tenía filosofía en ese momento. Apagó su cigarrillo y en el suelo y decidió buscar al castaño por todo el instituto, de verdad que quería hablar con él y explicarle todo. Buscó en los baños, en la zona del campo de fútbol donde entrenaba con el equipo de cheerleaders, en la cafetería, en la zona bajo el árbol donde solía ponerse con el tal Wooyoung y el chico santurrón del coro, San creía que se llamaba. Nada. No había rastro del pequeño castaño y Seonghwa empezaba a desesperarse. ¿En qué momento había caído tan profundo por el pequeño chico?

Decidió encaminarse a la biblioteca, ya que era el único lugar que le quedaba por mirar. Entró a la biblioteca y lo vio, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, totalmente absorto en un libro de inglés.

Se tomó la libertad de observarlo un poco mientras se dirigía hacia él en silencio. Tenía un rostro que parecía esculpido por los mismos ángeles y un precioso cabello color miel que caían en delicadas ondas a ambos lados de su cara. Sonrió al apreciar unas ligerísimas marcas rojizas en su cuello, que alguna vez fueron furiosos chupetones que él mismo se encargó de hacer gustosamente. Sus manos, aunque no eran muy grandes, eran masculinas y un poco venosas, con dedos largos y delgados. Pero una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Seonghwa del pequeño castaño, era la marca de nacimiento que se podía apreciar en su sien izquierda. La vio un poco la noche que quedaron en el parque, pero estaba cubierta por maquillaje y no la podía apreciar tanto como en ese momento.

En silencio, se sentó al lado de Yeosang, quien no se dio cuenta de nada porque seguía concentrado en su libro. Seonghwa empezó a acariciar suavemente el muslo ajeno, sin intención de ir más allá que un cariñoso roce.

\- Hola, angelito… -susurró tiernamente Seonghwa al oído de Yeosang, quien se removió un poco en su silla y enrojeció fuertemente, causando la sonrisa del moreno -. Te he echado tanto de menos… Lo siento tantísimo, bebé…

\- H-Hyung… Te dije que no quería hablar contigo… No lo hagas más complicado, por favor… -contestó Yeosang en voz baja, intentando mirar hacia otro lado, pero Seonghwa agarró delicadamente su barbilla, conectando ambas miradas.

Y Yeosang pudo ver el arrepentimiento puro en los ojos de Seonghwa, mezclado con tristeza. Realmente estaba afectado pero… ¿Por qué lo hizo entonces, si estaba así de mal ahora?

\- Yeosang, por favor, déjame que te explique por qué hice lo que hice. Después, si quieres, puedes seguir sin hablarme, lo entenderé. Pero, por favor, deja que te de la explicación que mereces, pequeño… -rogó Seonghwa, con la voz un poco temblorosa. Los ojos del mayor se estaban empezando a aguar, y Yeosang sintió un nudo en su garganta. Él también lo pasaba mal de verlo así…

\- Está bien… Explícame lo que pasó, hyung. Te escucho -contestó Yeosang, tomando ambas manos de Seonghwa entre las suyas (lo cual le costó un poco de trabajo, ya que las manos del mayor eran más grandes que las suyas), dedicándole una sonrisa cálida, en un intento de tranquilizar al moreno un poco y que pudiera hablar.

\- Bueno… - Seonghwa suspiró y empezó a hablar-. Sinceramente, tenía miedo de que me viesen contigo. No es que me avergüence de ti, ni muchísimo menos, es más, te exhibiría como la obra de arte que eres todo el día, pero es que tengo tanto miedo… Verás, yo siempre me he considerado una persona heterosexual, hasta que te conocí. Al principio, no te voy a engañar, no sentía más que atracción sexual por ti, curiosidad. Pero, después de verte ensayar cada día, de verte reír… Fui cayendo más y más por ti. Y fue cuando me armé de valor para hablarte cuando te di el papel, aunque luego me sentí triste cuando me dejaste plantado… Pero después de nuestro encuentro, el sentimiento que empezaba a crecer era más fuerte, y después de nuestra cita en el parque, siguió creciendo. Pero… Entiende que necesito tiempo para asimilar mis sentimientos, de asimilarlo todo… También, aunque no lo parezca, soy muy inseguro y la opinión de la gente me afecta demasiado… Esa fue otra de las razones por las que te ignoré ayer, aparte de por lo que te he dicho. De nuevo, no es que me arrepienta de nada contigo, Yeosang, no quiero que pienses eso, porque no es verdad. Es más, quiero seguir conociéndote, tal vez hasta quiera enamorarme de ti, ángel… Es solo que esto es muy nuevo para mi, pequeño, y estoy muy asustado… Necesito tiempo… Ahora ya sabes la razón, está en tu poder el dejarme de hablar o no, sea lo que sea lo entenderé.

Yeosang escuchó todo lo que dijo Seonghwa sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sintiendo los suyos aguarse ante lo que el mayor le confesaba. Se sentía identificado con él en muchas cosas, excepto en lo de la sexualidad, ya que él siempre tuvo claro que era gay, pero podía llegar a entender los pensamientos del moreno. Los ojos de Seonghwa se encontraban llorosos, y mientras hablaba, no pudo evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Yeosang sabía que no estaba mintiendo, sus ojos lo decían.

El castaño no se pudo resistir y besó dulcemente los labios del mayor, acunando su cara entre sus manos. Agradecía el estar en una de las mesas del fondo, y que no hubiese apenas nadie en la biblioteca, solo los tres empollones de siempre. Seonghwa, por primera vez tímido ante Yeosang, enrojeció completamente y empezó a corresponder su beso de forma suave.

Se separaron luego de unos minutos y se sonrieron de forma tierna. Seonghwa acarició la cara de Yeosang de forma cariñosa y éste cerró los ojos, sintiendo que podría derretirse fácilmente bajo el toque del mayor.

\- Te creo, hyung… Y te comprendo. De hecho, me siento identificado contigo en muchos aspectos, el de la inseguridad por ejemplo. Muchos chicos han intentado aprovecharse de mi, y ese hecho me ha convertido en alguien muy inseguro también, aunque estoy trabajando en mejorarlo poco a poco. Y quiero ayudarte a tí también Seonghwa, al igual que quiero ayudarte con todo lo demás, incluido el tema de tu sexualidad. Ahí no puedo comprenderte, por el hecho de que yo siempre he tenido claro que era homosexual, pero puedo entenderte. Y entiendo también que necesitas tiempo para aclararte, hyung, de verdad que lo hago. Déjame ayudarte, por favor, ayudémonos mutuamente, hyung… -murmuró Yeosang, sin dejar de acariciar una mano de Seonghwa con la suya.

\- Sé que podría haberte dicho esto desde el principio, pero tenía tanto miedo, pequeño… Siento haberte hecho sentir mal, te juro que es lo último que querría. Como ya te dije una vez, no me perdonaría el dañar a un ángel tan precioso como lo eres tú, Yeosangie. Y con tus palabras, estás haciendo muy fácil el que logre enamorarme de ti -dijo Seonghwa, soltando una pequeña risa al final, arrancando una gran sonrisa de los labios del castaño, quien se inclinó un poco encima de él.

\- Acepto tus disculpas… _Oppa_ … -respondió Yeosang a pocos centímetros de la cara del mayor, susurrando la última palabra que volvía tan loco a Seonghwa al oído de éste, quien sonrió de forma pícara.

\- Vaya, el pequeño chico bonito sabe cómo jugar sucio… Pues oppa también sabe, angelito. Vamos detrás de estas estanterías. No hay cámaras, y nadie podrá vernos. _Deja que me disculpe en condiciones. Deja que oppa te demuestre lo especial que eres._ -susurró Seonghwa, con voz un poco ronca, mientras sonreía de forma sensual.

Yeosang asintió, tragando saliva, y se dejó dirigir por Seonghwa hasta detrás de las estanterías cercanas a la mesa. Era un rincón bastante oscuro, había una mesa con algunos libros viejos y, tal como decía el mayor, nadie podría ver lo que pasaba porque las estanterías lo tapaban todo y no había cámaras.

El castaño se sintió en el fondo un poquito celoso de saber que Seonghwa conocía ese lugar seguramente por haberse llevado ahí a las chicas con las que se liaba. Pero alejó esos pensamientos al pensar que ahora él era a quien Seonghwa quería hacer sentir bien, a quien le dirigía esas palabras tan bonitas. Y se sintió _muy feliz._

Seonghwa apoyó a Yeosang con delicadeza encima de la mesa que se encontraba en aquel rincón, su boca pegada a la suya, besándole con pasión. Yeosang se sentía muy caliente solo con sentir la larga lengua del mayor enrollándose con la suya en su boca, entre sus piernas se empezaba a formar una erección. El mayor succionó el labio inferior del castaño, haciéndolo gemir suavemente. Yeosang tomó la iniciativa de chupar con lascivia la lengua del moreno, sacando un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, haciendo sonreír al castaño.

Siguieron besándose de aquella forma un rato más, hasta que Seonghwa se separó haciendo que Yeosang soltara un pequeño quejido, ahogándolo con un gemido cuando el moreno empezó a succionar y morder su sensible cuello, justo sobre las marcas que empezaban a desvanecerse, creando otras nuevas en su lugar.

\- Tan, tan precioso… Eres tan jodidamente hermoso, ángel… Podría escucharte gemir todo el día, te lo juro -murmuraba Seonghwa sobre el cuello del menor, haciéndolo gemir -. Ahora date la vuelta, cariño. Oppa va a hacer que te sientas muy bien, como merece mi pequeño angelito.

\- Por favor, o-oppa… Te necesito, d-duele aquí abajo… Por favor… -respondió Yeosang con voz temblorosa, totalmente perdido por las atenciones del mayor, quien empezó a palparlo por encima de sus vaqueros.

Seonghwa ayudó a Yeosang a darse la vuelta, sus brazos estaban apoyados en la mesa. El mayor le indicó que abriese sus piernas y levantase el trasero todo lo que podía, a lo que el menor obedeció rápidamente por la anticipación que sentía por lo que Seonghwa fuera a hacerle.

\- El otro día vi que mi lengua te gustaba demasiado… Ahora vas a ver qué _otras cosas_ soy capaz de hacer con ella con tal de hacer que mi pequeño chico bonito sienta todo el placer que merece… -dijo Seonghwa, empezando a desabrochar lentamente el pantalón del menor, bajándolo lo necesario para dejar al descubierto su culo. El mayor levantó la camiseta de Yeosang, dando varios cariñosos besos justo por encima de su columna, y siguió bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas, encarando el firme y redondo trasero del menor.

El moreno gruñó aún más excitado cuando vio la ropa interior de Yeosang: unas pequeñas bragas color amarillo pastel, con un estampado de conejitos lilas. Su erección se sacudió, de verdad que el pequeño castaño le estaba volviendo loco.

Seonghwa se tomó la libertad de sobar con gula el trasero del castaño, acariciando por debajo de aquellas bonitas bragas la húmeda y caliente erección ajena. Yeosang puso una mano en su propia boca, ahogando un poco sus gemidos.

\- Vaya, veo que iba en serio lo de que te gustaba usar braguitas normalmente, _Sangie -_ el menor tembló ante el mote del mayor y por sus palabras -. A oppa le encantan, bonito, recuerda que aún tienes pendiente el hacerme un show con esa lencería tuya… Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Y-Ya te dije que esa ropa interior es mucho más c-cómoda, oppa… La uso siempre… Y sí, recuerdo que t-tengo que enseñarte el resto de mis braguitas y tangas, oppa… -respondió Yeosang, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos acuosos. En su mente no había otra cosa que no fuese el mayor.

\- Buen chico… Ahora, intenta ser silencioso, mi niño. Me encanta escucharte gemir por mi, pero no querrás que la gente te escuche, ¿verdad que no?

\- N-No… Intentaré ser silencioso por oppa…

\- Eso es, angelito… Tan bonito, una verdadera obra de arte… Ahora deja que oppa vea ese precioso culito que tienes, cariño.

Yeosang sentía que se podría correr solo por las palabras de adoración que le dedicaba Seonghwa constantemente. Se sentía apreciado, deseado, y eso le encantaba y excitaba a niveles estratosféricos. Una de las cosas que más le encantaban a Yeosang era el que le recordasen constanemente que era _bonito_ , y amaba sentirse deseado por el mayor y precioso ante sus ojos, como así se lo hacía saber el moreno.

Seonghwa, sin más dilación, bajó la ropa interior de Yeosang hasta sus rodillas, donde ya se encontraban sus pantalones y abrió sus nalgas, dejando al descubierto su pequeño agujero rosado. El mayor se sentía salivar solo de la vista del aro de músculos delante de él. Pasó un dedo por el ano de Yeosang, jugando un poco con él, y el menor tembló bajo el toque. Solo lo había rozado de forma superficial, pero se sentía sin duda mucho más intenso que cuando lo hacía él mismo.

\- Como pensaba, eres muy hermoso también aquí atrás, bebé. Es mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado, no sabes las veces que me he tocado pensando en este momento, Sangie…

Yeosang enrojeció aún más al escuchar las palabras de Seonghwa, gimiendo un poco en respuesta, incapaz de hablar. De repente, sintió algo húmedo en su entrada, y un pequeño chillido escapó de sus labios, mordiendo su propia mano para ahogarlo lo máximo posible.

\- O-Oppa… Ugh, no… E-Estoy sucio… N-No creo que te guste… Mmmm… -dijo Yeosang como pudo entre gemidos, mirando hacia atrás, y la vista de Seonghwa con la cara enterrada entre sus nalgas no pudo encenderlo más.

\- Sangie, ¿acaso no entiendes que me encantas sea de la forma que sea? Y quiero explorar todos tus rincones, chico bonito, ¿comprendes? Ahora relájate y disfruta, lo mereces, toma esto como una _disculpa en condiciones_ de mi parte, ángel…

Yeosang iba a responder cuando una lamida más profunda en su agujero le calló, soltando un tembloroso gemido en su lugar.

Seonghwa lamía el pequeño aro de músculos del menor como si fuese algún tipo de golosina, y para el moreno lo era de alguna forma, Yeosang en sí era su golosina preferida. Alternaba sus lamidas y pequeños mordiscos en aquella entrada con su mano en el pene del menor, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo que le comía por atrás. Los gemidos y pequeños gritos del castaño ahogados por la mano de éste, eran como música para sus oídos. No podía esperar a escucharlos en su plena gloria, pero eso sería en otro momento, y Seonghwa podría esperar, porque sabía que valdrá la pena.

Seonghwa introdujo su larga lengua de pleno en el agujero de Yeosang, follándole con ella. El mayor llevó una de sus propias manos por debajo de su pantalón y ropa interior, masturbándose rápidamente al mismo ritmo al que tocaba al castaño. Aquellos sonidos de Yeosang y el acto en sí que estaba haciendo le estaba calentando a niveles máximos y ya se sentía muy cerca de su propio clímax.

De repente, Yeosang sintió como el húmedo musculo de Seonghwa acariciaba levemente aquel punto que le hacía ver las estrellas, y no le extrañó que lo consiguiera, teniendo en cuenta lo deliciosamente bien que la estaba moviendo y su longitud. El castaño rodó los ojos mientras siseaba, un hilo de saliva se escurría por un lado de sus labios, pero no le importaba. Tan sólo quería más y más.

\- O-Oppa… Ahí, justo ahí… ¡Sí~! M-Me voy a correr si sigues haciendo e-eso… U-Uhm… -gemía Yeosang de forma ahogada, su pecho bajaba y subía de forma frenética. Estaba tan cerca de su orgasmo que su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Después de dar una lamida bastante profunda en el ano del castaño que hizo que las piernas de Yeosang temblaran, Seonghwa le dio la vuelta, haciendo que se apoyara en la mesa, su cabeza seguía entre las piernas del menor.

El moreno lamió el perineo del castaño, succionó sus testículos y lamió el pene ajeno hasta la punta, donde dejó un húmedo beso.

\- ¿E-Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo, hyung? -preguntó Yeosang, al ver las intenciones del mayor de hacerle una mamada -. Si no, podemos masturbarnos mutuamente o algo…

\- Ángel, ya te dije que quería explorar todos tus rincones. De verdad que deseo hacer esto, te deseo a ti de todas las formas posibles, Sangie… -respondió Seonghwa contra la dura erección de Yeosang, quien tragó duro y asintió.

Seonghwa acarició los muslos del menor y los besó y mordió, dejando algunos chupetones también en esa zona, hasta volver de nuevo a su polla. Esta vez, Seonghwa suspiró y engulló todo el pene del menor hasta que la punta rozó su garganta, haciendo que diese una pequeña arcada, pero aún así no se separó. Su propia mano se seguía moviendo con rapidez en su erección, el moreno también estaba cerca de correrse. Seonghwa empezó a mover su cabeza rápidamente de arriba abajo, moviendo su lengua en el acto y Yeosang sentía que iba a perder la cabeza en cualquier momento por lo bien que se sentía aquello.

\- ¡Oppa~! M-Me voy a correr, me voy a correr ya… Por favor, oppa, no pares, hyung, por favor… ¡A-Ah! -gemía Yeosang de forma aguda, y aun así, Seonghwa no se apartó, sino que aumentó la intensidad de su mamada hasta que el castaño no pudo más y, mordiendo su mano para ahogar el chillido que se escapó de sus labios, se corrió en la boca del mayor.

Seonghwa gimió cuando el caliente semen de Yeosang se escurría por su garganta, tragándolo de forma gustosa. Siguió trabajando su boca en el pene del castaño, extendiendo su orgasmo, y después de un rato, Seonghwa se corrió también en su propia mano, gimiendo alrededor del pene del castaño mientras cerraba los ojos, y Yeosang suspiró ante la imagen. Seonghwa realmente era demasiado caliente cuando llegaba al orgasmo…

Después de lamer un poco más el ahora flácido pene del menor, se separó y sacó un pañuelo de tela del bolsillo para limpiarse a sí mismo y al menor, con mucho cuidado ya que éste estaba hipersensible ahora mismo, aún recuperándose de su orgasmo.

Seonghwa subió con delicadeza la ropa interior y los pantalones del menor, y los abrochó, haciendo lo mismo con los suyos propios. Se puso de pie y empezó a dar suaves y pequeños besos por toda la cara de Yeosang, quien reía dulcemente ante los mimos del mayor. El moreno acunó la cara del castaño entre sus manos y capturó sus labios en un dulce beso, intentando mostrarle lo especial que era para él.

\- M-Me ha encantado, hyung… Me haces siempre sentir tan bien… Gracias… -murmuró Yeosang, enterrando su cara en el cuello del mayor. Seonghwa acarició su pelo con suavidad, depositando un tierno beso en su coronilla.

\- Gracias a ti por ser tú, Yeosangie. Ahora que literalmente he visto tus sitios más íntimos, creo que me gustas aún más - rio con ternura el mayor-. Y por favor, nunca dejes de usar esas bragas, me encantan, estoy esperando a que me enseñes la colección completa, chico bonito.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré, oppa - rio también Yeosang, abrazándose más al mayor y besándolo suavemente en los labios.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al patio del recreo de nuevo y nos tumbamos un rato debajo del árbol donde sueles estar con tus amigos, pequeño? Aún falta para que toque el timbre para el cambio de clase y así podremos conversar un rato. Realmente me gusta pasar rato contigo, ángel.

Yeosang asintió contento, él también quería pasar tiempo con Seonghwa, todo el día si se pudiera. Se reincorporó de encima de la mesa, poniendo ambos pies en el suelo y se agarró al brazo del mayor cual koala, para encaminarse hacia el patio del recreo, el cual estaba vacío.

Llegaron al árbol donde Yeosang se iba con sus amigos y Seonghwa se sentó con las piernas abiertas, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol. El moreno palpó el espacio entre sus piernas para que Yeosang se colocara ahí y eso hizo el menor. Inspiró el reconfortante y característico olor del mayor, a menta y cigarrillos, el que sin duda era su olor favorito. Seonghwa estaba agradablemente abrumado por el suave aroma a canela que emanaba el cabello del menor, mezclado con una nota de limón.

Ambos chicos hablaron de sus cosas, conociéndose un poquito más, riendo entre ellos. De repente, el timbre de cambio de clase sonó y a ambos chicos les pareció que el tiempo voló mientras hablaban. Realmente se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro, encajaban a la perfección.

Con un suave pico en los labios, se despidieron con la promesa de que hablarían más tarde por el móvil. Yeosang entró a la siguiente clase con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Definitivamente, estaba empezando a sentir cosas _fuertes_ por Seonghwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin hemos visto a nuestro Mingi en el fic! Tendrá más apariciones a lo largo de la historia, al igual que los demás miembros de ATEEZ~.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y si ha sido así, dejad kudos y comentarios <3 ¡Nos leemos~!


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo, pero antes, quiero dejar algunos avisos:
> 
> -Este capítulo será más largo de lo normal, ya que pasan muchas cosas importantes.
> 
> -Se introduce un nuevo personaje, que va a dar muchísimo juego en la historia.
> 
> -En este capítulo habrá un especial WooSan, el cual será la mayoría del capítulo.
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis~!

[ ????? Centric]

Un nuevo alumno entró al instituto KQ aquel día. Iba con paso decidido, succionando un chupa chups de fresa, mientras contoneaba sus caderas. Era bajito, pero no necesitaba ser más alto para que las miradas de todo el mundo en los pasillos se dirigieran a él. El chico sabía que le miraban, y le encantaba, por lo que guiñó uno de sus ojos maquillados con sombra rosa y eyeliner y echó hacia atrás su pelo rojo cereza.

Su vestimenta tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Llevaba una sudadera crop top rosa chicle, acompañada de un chocker del mismo color en su cuello, pantalones cortos de cuero negro bien ajustados a sus piernas, destacando su enorme y reondo trasero, bajo los cuales se encontraban unas medias de rejilla color blanco, haciendo contraste con su piel bronceada. Para finalizar, en sus pies, llevaba unas botas militares color beige. En sus orejas llevaba muchísimos pendientes plateados, concretamente unos 4 en una oreja y 5 en otra.

El misterioso chico tenía una mirada coqueta y decidida, tirando besos a los chicos que le miraban más de la cuenta, dándole igual si las miradas eran curiosas o de asco. El tema de llamar la atención era su favorito.

A medida de que caminaba, seguía chupando su chupa chups de forma distraida pero sensual a la vez, dejando ver el piercing color morado que se situaba en el centro de su lengua. Desde luego, el chico nuevo era todo un _espectáculo._

El muchacho entró a la que sería su clase, estaba en el primer año de bachiller, por lo que su edad se situaba en 17 años. Los demás alumnos callaron y le miraban de arriba abajo, especialmente Mingi — quien, a pesar de tener 16 años y deber estar en el mismo curso que Yeosang, fue adelantado el año pasado por sus excelentes notas y por mostrar inteligencia superior) —, que estaba literalmente babeando por el misterioso muchacho nuevo.

El profesor entró justo detrás del pequeño pelirrojo, saludó a la clase y se sentó en su sitio.

— Buenas, chicos. Como ya podéis ver, tenéis un compañero nuevo. Él ha sido transferido hoy, por lo que es su primer día. Preséntate, muchacho —dijo el profesor Park Junhee, quien impartía la asignatura de arte, dándole paso al pelirrojo, quien sacó el chupa chups de su boca y procedió a hablar.

— Hola a todos, mi nombre es Kim Hongjoong. Soy de Anyang, pero me he mudado aquí a Seúl por el trabajo de mis padres. Tengo 17 años y… —la sonrisa que Hongjoong tenía al principio se ladeó, fijando su mirada en Mingi —. Espero que nos lo pasemos _muy_ bien juntos~

Mingi sostuvo la mirada de Hongjoong en todo momento mientras le miraba, no podía dejar de observar al pequeño pelirrojo, parecía un muñeco de porcelana. Sonrió para sí mismo, _iba a conseguir a ese chico, lo quería tener en su cama._

El resto de los alumnos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que aplaudieron mientras decían al unísono “bienvenido”. Realmente estaban todos impactados por Hongjoong, el chico era bellísimo y se le veía con una personalidad arrolladora. Incluso Seonghwa le miraba con curiosidad.

— Bienvenido Kim, estaremos encantados de tenerte aquí. Ahora, por favor, siéntate en-

— ¿Puedo sentarme al lado del chico alto pelirrojo del fondo? —interrumpió Hongjoong al señor Park, quien le miró un poco impactado y Mingi tragó duro.

— Cla-claro, Kim… Puedes ir a sentarte al lado de Song, por supuesto —respondió Park, rascando su nuca, realmente sin tener mucho que decir. Nunca un alumno le había interrumpido así, ni mirado de esa forma tan intensa. Llevaba poco tiempo como docente, apenas había cumplido los 25 años, siendo de los profesores más jóvenes (y guapos) del centro, pero ningún alumno le había hecho sentir así de _nervioso_.

— Gracias, señor Park. No se lo he dicho, pero la corbata le combina con los ojos, es usted bastante atractivo, un poco mayor para mí, pero es muy guapo —respondió Hongjoong, guiñándole un ojo mientras le sonreía con dulzura. El joven profesor enrojeció un poco, embelsado por el chico y asintió.

— S-Siéntese, señor Kim. Voy a iniciar la clase.

Hongjoong asintió de nuevo, susurrando un “por supuesto, Junhee~”, dejando al pobre docente confuso. ¿Cómo sabía su nombre de pila?

El pelirrojo se dirigió decididamente hacia el asiento al lado de Mingi, quien no podía quitar sus ojos del cuerpo de Hongjoong, sobretodo de su prominente culo. El chico era una obra de arte.

Seonghwa le dio un codazo a su amigo, diciéndole que se centre.

— Hola, Song~ . Veo que te gusta lo que ves, concretamente _yo._ Creo que lo vamos a pasar muy, muy bien tú y yo, cachorrito~ —pronunció Hongjoong con voz coqueta, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el muslo del menor, quien estaba nervioso a más no poder, pero lo disimularía.

— Mingi… Me puedes llamar Mingi, precioso —contestó el otro pelirrojo, poniendo una de sus grandes manos encima de la del mayor —. Aunque en sí… _Me puedes llamar cuando quieras, Hongjoong ah ~_

Hongjoong sonrió ladino y jugueteó con su piercing. Se iba a divertir _muchísimo_ en ese instituto.

— Vaya, te veo confiado, ¿eh, pequeño cachorrito? Creo que soy demasiado pan para tan poco embutido, amor~ . Aunque por probar, no pasa nada, ¿verdad?

Mingi sonrió de lado. Vaya, el nuevo tenía carácter y no se lo iba a poner nada fácil… Y le encantaba que fuera así. Lo fácil le aburría.

— Vaya, ese carácter tuyo te hace aún más caliente. Ten —el pelirrojo menor cortó un trozo de papel de su libreta, escribió algo y se lo dio a Hongjoong —. Aquí tienes mi número, precioso. Estaré esperando expectante a que me llames~

Hongjoong le guiñó un ojo y guardó el papel en su estuche, para tirarle un beso después que hace que Mingi casi se desmaye. Seonghwa rodó los ojos ante la escena.

— Me lo pensaré, cachorrito~ —respondió el pequeño chico con “inocencia”, cosa que hizo reír suavemente a Mingi.

Hongjoong miró de reojo a Seonghwa, y vio que éste estaba tecleando algo en su móvil. Miró un poco más de cerca y vio unos mensajes un poco… Comprometedores, con un tal Cheerleader. Alzó una ceja. Iba a divertirse mucho.

La clase siguió su curso, y cuando terminó y Hongjoong iba a salir de clase para el recreo, Junhee le llamó.

— Kim, ¿podrías quedarte aquí un momento? Tengo que darte la programación de la asignatura para que puedas ir poniéndote al día —le dijo el profesor, aflojándose un poco la corbata.

Hongjoong sonrió. Había decidido que su primera presa iba a ser el caliente profesor de arte.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta, y se aseguró de echar el seguro a la puerta. Con una expresión coqueta que hizo que Junhee tragase duro, Hongjoong se sentó encima de la mesa, cruzando sus piernas de forma sensual.

— Profesor Junhee~ —canturréo Hongjoong de forma inocente, aunque ambos sabían que esa inocencia no podía ser más falsa —. Creo que voy a necesitar clases particulares, ya sabe, soy nuevo y estoy perdido. Si fuesen de anatomía en el arte estaría mejor, concretamente _de_ _su anatomía_ _,_ profesor~

Junhee se quedó congelado ante el descarado coqueteo de Hongjoong, pero no le disgustaba. Al contrario, le gustaba _demasiado_ para su propio bien. Y qué narices, el menor le estaba coqueteando de aquella forma tan deliciosa que no iba a resistirse. Aquello quedaría entre ellos dos, ¿no?

Junhee lanzó una mirada rápida a la puerta y sonrió para si mismo al ver que Hongjoong le había echado el seguro. Se levantó de su silla, y se acercó a Hongjoong, quien le miraba expectante. Se cernió encima de él, y el pelirrojo agarró su corbata.

— Hongjoong… Sabes que no puedes coquetear ni ser tan caliente con un profesor… Creo que vas a necesitar _disciplina,_ no puedo tolerar ese tipo de comportamientos, señor Kim… _—_ susurró el profesor al oído de Hongjoong, quien soltó un pequeño gemido. La voz del mayor era grave pero suave a la vez, se estaba empezando a poner duro solo con eso.

— Vamos, Junhee —respondió Hongjoong, acercando el rostro del mayor al suyo tirando de su corbata —. ¿Cree usted que no me he dado cuenta de que no me podía quitar los ojos de encima durante la clase, hm? Si tanto quiere castigarme… _Hágalo._ Esto puede quedar entre los dos, profesor, y sé que ambos queremos esto… Por favor, señor profesor~

Junhee soltó un gruñido y juntó sus labios con los de su alumno en un beso lascivo, sucio, con mucha pasión, que hizo gemir al menor.

Lo que pasó en aquella aula después fue… Salvaje. Si las paredes hablasen…

Hongjoong fue el primero que salió de clase, peinando su pelo y limpiando los restos blancos que quedaron en sus labios con un pañuelo de forma disimulada. Poco después salió el profesor Junhee, ajustando su pantalón, metiendo su ya arrugada camisa dentro de éstos. El pelirrojo le sonrió y le tiró un disimulado beso, a lo que el profesor sonrió e hizo un gesto con una mano de repetición. Junhee quería repetir aquello que recién había pasado. Hongjoong se encogió de hombros y rió, yendo hacia la cafetería.

Aquello había sido divertido. El profesor de arte tenía un pene bastante aceptable, la verdad. Pero Hongjoong no quería enamorarse, ni pillarse por nadie. Él quería divertirse, y eso había hecho con su caliente profesor. Tal vez si se aburría volvería a repetir, pero no era algo que normalmente hacía con la gente con la cual tenía relaciones.

Entró a la cafetería y buscó a ver donde se podía sentar. No se iba a sentar con Mingi, Seonghwa y el otro chico alto castaño que había con ellos, si hiciese eso Mingi se ilusionaría y él no era _fácil._ Bueno, sí que lo era en realidad, le gustaba mucho pasarlo bien y el buen sexo, pero no era tan fácil como para irse con alguien de primeras. A él le gustaba hacer sufrir un poco a sus víctimas por él. Le gustaba sentirse deseado.

Miró al fondo de la cafetería y encontró a tres chicos que parecían tan gays _como él_ , y bastante simpáticos. Estaban jugando entre ellos, riéndose. Se veían bastante agradables, por lo que decidió ir allí.

— ¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Hongjoong con una dulce sonrisa, causando que los tres muchachos le miraran expectando, dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa —. Me llamo Kim Hongjoong, he llegado hoy nuevo a primero de bachillerato y aún no tengo amigos. Os he visto bastante simpáticos y he decidido venir aquí y preguntaros si me puedo sentar aquí. ¿Puedo~? Soy buen chico, os lo juro.

“Y también he decidido venir aquí porque se os ve lo gay desde lejos, como a mí”, pensó Hongjoong, pero no lo dijo. Quería caer bien de verdad y no causar mala impresión.

Yeosang se echó a un lado, sonriéndole de forma bonita al pelirrojo, después de mirar a Wooyoung y a San, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de ambos chicos, mostrando que estaban de acuerdo con que el chico nuevo se sentara junto a ellos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Puedes sentarte con nosotros, Hongjoong hyung —dijo Yeosang. Hongjoong le sonrió y se sentó a su lado —. Mi nombre es Kang Yeosang, estoy en cuarto de secundaria y soy el capitán del equipo de cheerleaders del instituto. Encantado~

— Wow, ¿eres cheerleader? ¡Qué guay! Me encanta ver a los equipos de cheerleader en los partidos, opino que son una parte fundamental, ya que levantan mucho el ánimo. Y eres capitán, seguro que eres genial~ —dijo Hongjoong, sinceramente impresionado.

— Muchas gracias, hyung~ ¡Estás invitado a ver nuestros entrenamientos después de clase cuando quieras! —respondió Yeosang alegremente.

— Yo soy Jung Wooyoung, soy del mismo curso que Yeosangie, estoy en el club de baile y me alegro mucho de conocerte, hyung —se presentó Wooyoung con una gran sonrisa.

— Y yo soy Choi San, presidente del club de canto y también estoy en el mismo club de baile que Wooyoungie. También soy el vocal principal del coro de la iglesia del barrio. Espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo San, con una bonita sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

Hongjoong murió un poquito de ternura con San, como era normal, y le agarró de las mejillas chillando “ay qué cosa más mona, por favooooor”, y el menor moría de vergüenza. Wooyoung le dirigió una mirada intensa y Hongjoong entendió que se metía en terreno pantanoso y soltó al chico.

— Lo siento, es que Sannie es muy cuqui ~ ¿Estáis juntos o algo, Wooyoung? —preguntó directamente Hongjoong, haciendo sonrojar tanto a San como al rubio.

— B—bueno, nos estamos conociendo aún… —dijo Wooyoung, jugueteando con sus dedos, y San asintió dándole la razón.

— Wooyoungie, te iba a preguntar si querías venir esta noche a dormir a mi casa, estoy solito y sabes que no me gusta estar solito. Mis padres se van a un congreso de misioneros a Daegu y estaré todo el finde con la casa sola —propuso San, haciendo que Wooyoung abriese mucho los ojos, al igual que Yeosang. Ninguno esperaba que el moreno propusiese algo así a Wooyoung, pero el rubio se mostró muy feliz.

— Por supuesto Sannie. Después hablamos de la hora y eso, ¿vale? Estaré encantado de ir, bebé —contestó Wooyoung con una tierna sonrisa, la cual contagió a San.

— Por favor, me va a dar diabetes con estos dos. Acabaréis follando como conejos esta noche, estoy seguro. Os puedo dar marcas de lubricantes y condones que van muy bien —dijo Hongjoong, guiñando un ojo, causando que San y Wooyoung se convirtiesen en pequeños tomates a la vez que decían “yah, hyuuuung” al unísono y Yeosang se riera fuerte.

— Bueno, Yeosangie, ¿qué nos estabas contando antes de que viniese Hongjoong hyung? Que con la presentación y tal me he perdido —dijo Wooyoung, a lo que Yeosang asintió, procediendo a seguir con lo ocurrido con Seonghwa el día anterior en la biblioteca.

Hongjoong quería escuchar al cheerleader, pero sus ojos estaban puestos en un chico alto precioso, con el pelo castaño, que estaba sentado justo delante de ellos. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, y se comportaba como un pequeño cachorrito con sus amigos. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente embelesado por el muchacho castaño.

— Bueno, pues como os decía, se disculpó de una forma preciosa, os lo juro. Me lo explicó todo, de que estaba aún metido en el armario y le daba miedo todo, pero que yo de verdad le gustaba. ¡Hasta me dijo que quería enamorarse de mí! Es tan mono. Pero a la vez… Yo también tengo miedo en el fondo, ya que como he dicho antes, aún sigue asumiendo su sexualidad y bueno… Pero estoy seguro de que acabará bien —contó Yeosang, a lo que Wooyoung frunció el ceño.

— Sigue sin caerme bien ese tipo, Yeosangie, no olvides que pasó de ti en tu cara el otro día aún así, aunque se disculpara —opinó Wooyoung de forma sincera.

— Vaya… Pues él opina que eres muy guapo, me lo dijo el otro día también. Dice que tienes un cuerpo espectacular, sobretodo tus muslos y tu trasero. Casi me pongo celoso y todo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, creo que igual puedo darle una oportunidad —rectificó el rubio, amaba que le hiciesen cumplidos. Era de las cosas que más le gustaban.

— Wooyoungie, ¿cómo sabe cómo es tu cuerpo…? ¿Acaso habéis… copulado?—preguntó San, de forma inocente y un poquito celoso. Wooyoung rio tiernamente, apretando sus mejillas.

— No, Sannie, es que me habrá visto por los pasillos y bueno… Se habrá fijado, yo qué sé. Tranquilo, tú eres el primero en mi corazón, bebé —contestó Wooyoung, haciendo que San se volviese a sonrojar y soltase un pequeño y avergonzado “¡Woo yah!”.

— En fin, y al final me llevó atrás de las estanterías de la biblioteca y me comió el culo —soltó Yeosang sin más, haciendo que las mandíbulas de San y Wooyoung cayesen, y que el rubio soltase una risa alta.

— ¿EN SERIO? ¿TE COMIÓ EL CULO? QUÉ FUERTE —gritó Wooyoung, esta vez llamando la atención de Hongjoong. Yeosang se puso rojo hasta las cejas, dándole un codazo a su mejor amigo mientras le susurraba un “cállate”.

— Uy… ¿De quién estáis hablando? —preguntó Hongjoong curioso, levantando sus cejas.

— A ver, cómo lo explico… —dijo Yeosang en voz más baja, dispuesto a contarle todo el tema a Hongjoong. Le acababa de conocer, pero el pelirrojo se veía una persona bastante simpática y le inspiraba confianza —. Digamos que tengo un… lío con Park Seonghwa. Desde hace unos días nos estamos liando y haciendo algunas cosas, pero no hemos follado. El problema es que Seonghwa supestamente era hetero, pero ahora está confuso y el otro día por eso mismo pasó de mi cara, aunque luego se disculpó. Bastante bien, por cierto. Pero es de estos típicos gays que están en el closet aún y saben que son gays, pero no quieren salir.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Seonghwa de mi clase? ¿Del gótico Park Seonghwa? Pero si parece 100% hetero, en serio, yo creía que lo era. Me dejas frío —dijo Hongjoong, francamente sorprendido, a la vez que ataba cabos. Así que esos dos se conocen, y Yeosang era el _Cheerleader_ con el que se mensajeaba Seonghwa en clase...

— Sí, hyung, pero es tan caliente… Y me dice unas cosas tan bonitas, en serio. No es mal chico, pero necesita muuuucha ayuda respecto a descubrir su sexualidad.

— Entiendo… Pero esos al final acaban aclarándose. No te haces una idea de cuántos me he follado que eran así, y al final se les caía la pluma a puñados, te lo juro. Y es que los heteritos son los más calientes en realidad, y los más difíciles también. Aunque luego atas cabos y te das cuenta de que desde un principio… Nunca han sido tan heteros como creían.

Yeosang escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hyung, se veía un chico muy sabio en esos temas, y continuaron charlando animadamente. Wooyoung y San seguían en su propia burbuja rosa con purpurina, ajenos a la conversación llena de cosas sexuales que mantenían los dos mayores.

De repente, el chico alto castaño del cual Hongjoong no podía quitar sus ojos hace un momento, se acercó a ellos. El pelirrojo estaba totalmente fascinado, de cerca estaba aún más bueno, y pudo escanearlo ahora mejor de arriba abajo, parándose en su entrepierna. Parece que tenía un buen paquete.

— ¡Hola, Yeosang! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —habló el chico, con una bonita sonrisa.

— ¡Buenas, Yunho! Por supesto, dime —contestó amablemente Yeosang. Yunho estaba en su clase, y ciertamente se llevaban muy bien, hablaban de vez en cuando y le consideraba un amigo. Era una persona muy amable, buena y educada, además de ser muy divertido también.

— ¿Podrías dejarme los apuntes de Biología de la última clase? Es que falté a esa misma lección porque tenía médico, y como el exámen es pronto, estaba pasando los apuntes de este último tema a limpio y me faltaban esos.

— ¡Claro, Yunho! —Yeosang sacó una libreta de su mochila, dándosela al chico más alto —. Aquí tienes. Procura devolvérmela mañana, ¿vale? O me mandas un mensaje cuando termines de pasar esos apuntes a limpio, porfa.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, Yeosang! Me acabas de salvar la vida. Por supuesto, te los devolveré en cuanto termine, ya te avisaré. De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias! Nos vemos ahora~ —agradeció Yunho, para despedirse amablemente de Yeosang.

— No hay de qué, Yunho. ¡Nos vemos!

El castaño se fue tras una pequeña reverencia y Hongjoong seguía sin poder dejar de mirarlo, relamiéndose los labios.

—Es muy caliente este chico, le tenía el ojo echado desde hace rato. Es guapísimo, lo que daría porque me reventase justo encima de una de estas mesas —suspiró Hongjoong, a lo que Yeosang rió.

—Sí, la verdad es que es muy guapo. No sé cómo no tiene pareja, la verdad, porque es un chico espectacular por dentro también. —contestó Yeosang de forma sincera, ya que de verdad pensaba eso. Aunque Yunho no fuese de su tipo y sólo le viese como un amigo, Yeosang realmente encontraba al chico alto alguien muy atrayente y de verdad se preguntaba cómo podía ser que no tuviese pareja.

—¿Está soltero? —Hongjoong abrió mucho los ojos mientras preguntaba, a lo que Yeosang asintió. Definitivamente iría a por él, pero no sabía cómo.

De repente al pelirrojo, se le vino a la cabeza un trato que podría hacer con el castaño. Yeosang conocía a Yunho, y Hongjoong estaba en clase de Seonghwa, por lo que podrían, digamos, _ayudarse mutuamente._ El pelirrojo sonrió ladino.

—Yeosangie, sé que no nos conocemos apenas, pero quiero proponerte algo. Tranquilo, no es nada de follar, eres mono y tal, pero no eres mi tipo. Me van más los chicos como Yunho, desde luego —habló Hongjoong, y Yeosang entrecerró los ojos, curioso.

—¿De qué trato estaríamos hablando, hyung? Dispara.

—Bueno. Por lo que veo, de verdad te gusta ese tal Seonghwa, pero quieres que se aclare ya respecto a su sexualidad, ¿verdad? —empezó a hablar Hongjoong, a lo que Yeosang asintió, dándole la razón—. Y tal como he dicho antes, al final los “heteros” estos acaban saliendo, pero… Hace falta darles un empujón, ¿entiendes? Sé de lo que hablo, como te he contado, me he acostado con muchos así y siempre es igual. Hay que empujarlos a aceptarse a sí mismos, Yeosangie, ¿y sabes la forma ideal de hacerlo?

—No, Hongjoong hyung, ilumíname —contestó Yeosang, cada vez más curioso e interesado por lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo.

—La forma perfecta de dar a este tipo de chicos el empujón que necesitan y tenerlos atados del todo es darle celos, cariño, muchos celos. Te restriegas con otro chico un poco cuando te esté viendo, no hace falta que tengas nada con ese chico con el que coquetees, tonteas así de forma cariñosa hasta tenerlo de los nervios… Y después de otro rato de coquetear con otro, el gay que lleva dentro el “hetero” en cuestión sale de forma estrepitosa y lo tendrás atado del todo, Yeosangie. Y funciona, te lo juro por Snoopy, a mí siempre me ha ido bien, porque siempre son iguales.

Yeosang asintió, escuchando con atención a Hongjoong. Desde luego, tenía muchísima experiencia y todo lo que decía tenía sentido.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto al que quieres llegar con todo esto, hyung?

—Como ya te he dicho, precioso, sé como funcionan los chicos como Seonghwa, y qué hay que hacer para atarlos del todo. Me caes bien, Yeosang, y quiero ayudarte. Puedo ser ese chico con el que puedes poner celoso a Seonghwa, darte todos los consejos que quieras y necesites, además de información de primera mano, ya que está en mi clase. Pero… —la sonrisa de Hongjoong se ensanchó—. Quiero algo a cambio de eso, cariño.

—¿Y qué sería, Hongjoong hyung?

—Bueno, el chico este alto al que le has dado tus apuntes, Yunho, me ha gustado mucho. Llevo todo este rato mirándolo, es guapísimo y se ve encantador. Y veo también que tienes buena relación con él. Necesito que me des su número y me lo presentes en plan formal, ya sabes, para no asustarlo de primeras y que nos conozcamos un poquito antes. Si me consigues eso, te prometo que vas a tener a Seonghwa de rodillas en muy poco tiempo, además de ayudarle a darle el empujón que necesita para estar seguro de su sexualidad. ¿Aceptas el trato? No te vas a arrepentir, Yeosangie…

Yeosang se quedó pensativo ante la propuesta de su hyung. Podría arreglarle una cita con Yunho, además de darle el número de éste, no habría problema con ello porque se llevaba muy bien con el más alto. Y así… podría ayudar a Seonghwa a aceptar su sexualidad, y poder estar juntos sin que el mayor estuviese preocupado del qué dirán y tuviese el miedo que tenía actualmente.

En algún momento de la conversación de ambos mayores, Wooyoung y San empezaron a prestar atención a lo que hablaban, mirando atentamente a ambos chicos, con curiosidad.

—Yo veo genial el tema de darle celos a Seonghwa, que sufra un poco, que veas que no eres un chico facilón, Yeosangie —opinó Wooyoung, a lo que San asintió, dándole la razón al rubio.

—Está bien, hyung… _Acepto el trato._ Cumpliré mi parte del trato y te conseguiré una cita con Yunho, además de su número. Pero ayúdame con Seonghwa, ¿vale? —habló finalmente Yeosang, haciendo que Hongjoong sonriese ampliamente y abrazase al pequeño castaño.

—¡Muchas gracias, Yeosangie! Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir. No me equivocaba viniendo aquí, sabía que eras genial. Creo que nos vamos a convertir en buenos amigos tú y yo, tenemos que salir un día de estos, cariño —dijo Hongjoong alegremente, mientras sobaba la cara de Yeosang, quien reía contento. Realmente le agradaba Hongjoong, era un chico muy alegre y vivo.

— Tú también eres genial, hyung, estoy seguro de que nos vamos a llevar genial. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, y venir con nosotros cuando quieras. Sé que tanto Sannie como Wooyoungie están de acuerdo con eso, ¿verdad? —habló Yeosang, a lo que San y Wooyoung asintieron con una bonita sonrisa, dándole la razón.

—Sois muy buenas personas, los tres. Espero que podamos hacer muchos recuerdos bonitos juntos —contestó Hongjoong, bastante feliz—. Bueno, ¿y si nos intercambiamos los números? Así podremos hablar~

Los otros tres estuvieron de acuerdo con el mayor e intercambiaron los números de teléfono con él. Sonó la campana de la próxima clase y se levantaron de sus asientos.

—Bueno, chicos, ¡nos vemos~! ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo! —se despidió Hongjoong, con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Adiós, hyung~! ¡Gracias a ti! —respondió Yeosang, despidiéndose junto con San y Wooyoung.

Y los cuatro chicos entraron a sus respectivas clases. El día lectivo continuó con normalidad, hasta que las clases llegaron a su fin por hoy, yéndose todos a sus casas luego de despedirse de nuevo entre ellos. Yeosang sonreía como tonto al teléfono mientras se mensajeaba con Seonghwa de camino a su hogar, y Wooyoung y San estaban nerviosos por su primera cita a solas en casa del último mientras llegaban a sus respectivos hogares.

Todo el mundo estaba contento también por ser viernes, y se acercaba todo un fin de semana por disfrutar.

[ Esa misma noche, en casa de San… ]

Wooyoung tocó en el timbre de la puerta de casa de San. El rubio se sentía un poco nervioso, nunca había estado completamente a solas con el moreno como iba a estarlo en esta ocasión. Siempre les había acompañado Yeosang cuando habían salido a dar un paseo o cosas así, pero jamás había estado solo con San en sí, en plan _cita_. Y mucho menos _en su casa._ Wooyoung aún se preguntaba de dónde había sacado el mayor la valentía de haberle pedido que se quedara el fin de semana en su casa, pero le encantaba que el pequeño moreno se sintiese en confianza con él como para pedirle eso.

Wooyoung había aceptado que finalmente estaba enamorado de San, que no era un simple crush. El mayor le tenía totalmente loco, le encantaba todo de él. Desde sus preciosos hoyuelos, su boca de patito, sus ojitos de gato, su sedoso pelo hasta su cuerpo tan proporcionado y bonito. Su personalidad amable, tímida, inocente y buena en general le encantaba, San realmente tenía al rubio a sus pies.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un sonriente San vestido con un onesie de panda, y Wooyoung sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al corazón por lo adorable que se veía el mayor.

—¡Hola, Wooyoungie~! ¿Qué tal? Entra por favor, te diré donde está mi cuarto para que dejes tus cosas —saludó San bastante contento, mientras dejaba paso para que Wooyoung entrase a su casa.

—¡Hola, Sannie! Muchísimas gracias por invitarme a tu casa. Estoy seguro de que lo vamos a pasar muy bien —respondió Wooyoung, mientras entraba a casa del moreno, quien asintió con una dulce sonrisa a lo que dijo el rubio.

—¡No es nada, Woo—ah! Realmente quería que vinieses, sabes que no me gusta estar solito en general, y quería pasar tiempo contigo a solas. Tengo un montón de películas para ver, palomitas, ¡y podemos pedir pizza para cenar~! ¡También he preparado un fuerte en mi cuarto de mantas y cojines para dormir ahí los dos! Va a ser genial~ —dijo San, muy emocionado, dando pequeños saltitos y Wooyoung no podía hacer nada más que sonreír ampliamente, totalmente embelesado por el moreno. El rubio creía que babearía todo el suelo si nadie le daba un babero o algo.

—¡Qué guay, Sannie~! Vamos a pasarlo genial —habló Wooyoung, también muy contento, causando que San ria dulcemente.

San le enseñó en detalle toda su casa a Wooyoung, quien se sentía ligeramente perturbado por la cantidad de crucifijos y cuadros de vírgenes y santos distribuidos por toda la casa del mayor, le ponía nervioso tanto símbolo religioso, pero por su Sannie era capaz de soportar cualquier cosa.

Finalmente, San le enseñó a Wooyoung su habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color azul, la moqueta era blanca y en las paredes había diversos posters de anime, y muchos comics en sus estanterias, además de figuritas Funko Pop de Harry Potter y otros personajes de ficción. El rubio sonrió ante eso, ya que a él también le gustaba mucho Harry Potter. Se fijó que en el suelo, al lado de la cama de San, efectivamente había un fuerte construido con mantas, almohadas, cojines y varios peluches. El rubio se fijó que el mayor tenía muchos peluches en general repartidos por toda su habitación, especialmente sobre su cama y en el improvisado fuerte. Wooyoung murió de amor por tercera vez en lo que iba de noche, aquello le pareció terriblemente adorable.

—Wooyoungie, te quiero presentar también a alguien… —dijo San con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras iba a su cama, para coger un peluche con forma de shiba inu para abrazarlo fuerte entre sus brazos y enseñárselo al rubio—. ¡Este es Shiber! Es mi más fiel camarada, él es quien vela por mi todas las noches y mi compañero de cama y sueño~

Definitivamente, a Wooyoung le iba a dar un infarto de lo jodidamente adorable que era San. Cada segundo que pasaba con el moreno en su casa, hacía que se enamorase más de él.

Wooyoung le dedicó una bonita sonrisa a San, quien se sonrojó un poco, y se acercó al perro de peluche.

—¡Hola, Shiber! ¡Encantado de conocerte! Cuidaré muy bien de Sannie, lo prometo~ —se presentó Wooyoung al peluche, arrancando una encantadora risita de San, el sonido de la cual se acababa de convertir en el sonido favorito del rubio.

— A Shiber le caes bien, Wooyoungie~ —dijo San, mientras soltó cuidadosamente al perrito de peluche encima de las mantas que componían el fuerte, junto con los demás peluches—. Espero que no te moleste que duerma aquí con nosotros, es que siempre duermo con él y me siento muy incómodo si no le tengo para ello.

— No te preocupes, Sannie, estaré encantado de dormir con Shiber también —respondió Wooyoung sinceramente, sonrojándose un poco ante el pensamiento de dormir con San. Claro, el mayor había preparado todo eso en la más absoluta inocencia, era la mente del rubio quien empezaba a divagar de _forma no tan inocente_ _por_ el hecho de dormir junto a él.

San indicó a Wooyoung dónde dejar la bolsa con su ropa y le propuso ponerse el pijama para estar más cómodo. Wooyoung estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de San ya que le apetecía ponerse algo más confortable que sus vaqueros ajustados y su jersey blanco, así que sacó su suave pijama color azul cielo con varios conejitos blancos estampados y se dirigió al baño para cambiarse. Por alguna razón, le daba un poco de vergüenza que San le viese desnudo y, sobretodo, que viese el tanga color negro que llevaba.

Una vez Wooyoung se cambió, San le halagó diciendo que estaba muy guapo y su pijama era muy bonito, a lo que el rubio se sonrojó y sonrió de forma tímida. Que el mayor le hiciese esos cumplidos le encantaba.

Los dos chicos bajaron al salón y pidieron un par de pizzas mientras que preparaban Netflix y ponían algunas mantas en el sofá para estar calentitos. Una vez que llegó la comida, ambos comieron mientras veían una película de Harry Potter, emocionándose ambos por compartir el mismo amor por la saga.

La noche siguió su curso, y los chicos seguían viendo cosas en Neflix mientras hablaban de vez en cuando y comían palomitas. Decidieron poner una película que había salido nueva, San estaba abrazado al lado izquierdo de Wooyoung mientras que éste acaraciaba sus oscuros cabellos de forma distraída. Estaban muy muy cómodos el uno con el otro, un aire doméstico y cálido se respiraba en el lugar.

De repente, empezaron a proyectarse varias escenas sensuales y cariñosas entre una pareja gay y ambos muchachos empezaron a ponerse un poco nerviosos. San en concreto, empezaba a sentir un calor en su parte baja, y una necesidad de atención por parte de Wooyoung arrolladora, por lo que empezó a restregarse suavemente contra el brazo del rubio al que estaba abrazado, como un gato pidiendo mimos de su dueño, mientras que ponía ambas piernas sobre las del menor. Wooyoung sonrió con ternura y empezó a acariciar suavemente la cara de San usando las yemas de sus dedos, delicadamente, como si se fuese a romper. El rubio miraba atontado la expresión aparentemente concentrada de San en la película, y sentía su corazón sacudirse de una forma muy agradable. Aun así, no quería decir nada ni sabía muy bien qué más hacer para no asustar al mayor, por lo que siguió haciéndole mimos en la suave cara del moreno, intentando ignorar la fricción de las delgadas piernas de San sobre su semi erección.

— Wooyoungie — llamó San al rubio, quien le miró atento e hizo un sonido interrogante—. ¿P-Puedo sentarme en tus piernas?

El rubio tragó duro. El simple pensamiento de tener al moreno encima de él hacía que la dureza que empezaba a crecer entre sus piernas, se hiciese mayor.

—P-Por supuesto, Sannie, puedes sentarte —respondió Wooyoung con una sonrisa, la cual contagió a San.

El mayor se sentó sobre el regazo de Wooyoung, apoyando su cabeza en el ancho pecho del rubio, mientras éste abrazaba su estrecha cintura.

Por cada movimiento que San hacía sobre él, Wooyoung se ponía más y más caliente. Pero no decía nada, e intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento extraño para no asustar al mayor y convertir toda esta cómoda situación en una muy incómoda para ambos. Pero se sentía muy caliente, mucho, el bien formado del trasero de San estrujaba su casi totalmente erecto pene, y el rubio sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, las cariñosas escenas entre la pareja de dos chicos se tornaron unas bastante calientes y X, además de fogosas y pasionales y San empezaba a calentarse bastante por ello, imaginándose haciendo todas esas cosas con Wooyoung, pensamientos que eran correspondidos en la mente del menor. La erección que se formaba entre las piernas de ambos chicos empezaban a doler, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, aunque sus cuerpos lo decían todo. Y San notaba que Wooyoung estaba bastante duro debajo de él, por lo que rodó sus caderas encima de aquel bulto a modo de prueba, sacando un pequeño gemido de los labios del rubio.

San cambió su posición. Aún encima de Wooyoung San se giró para encararlo, sus piernas a ambos lados de las del menor. El rubio tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, como las suyas propias, y los labios entreabiertos.

Y el moreno no aguantó más las ganas y, en un arrebato de valentía y seguridad, besó los labios de Wooyoung de forma tierna.

Wooyoung estaba perplejo ante la acción de San, pero no por ello menos feliz. Es más, estaba inmensamente feliz porque había soñado muchísimas veces cómo sería su primer beso con San. Pero jamás se habría imaginado que el mismo San sería quien lo besara a él en primer lugar, y eso llenaba a Wooyoung de ternura y mucho amor. Porque el que el moreno haya dejado de lado su extrema timidez normal y le entregara su confianza completa en aquel beso, llenaba el interior del rubio de cosas muy bonitas.

El rubio rodeó la cintura de San, atrayéndolo más a sí mismo, y movió sus labios sobre los contrarios de forma lenta y tierna, queriendo transmitir con ello todo lo que sentía. Y el moreno se ve que lo entendió por lo que movió los suyos junto con los de Wooyoung, creando un sincronizado y delicioso compás.

Luego de un rato besándose de aquella manera, el menor mordió suavemente el labio inferior del moreno, y éste abrió su boca en un ligero gemido, acción que Wooyoung aprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de San, explorando la boca del mayor y enrollando su húmedo músculo con el contrario.

El beso que empezó siendo tierno y dulce, se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión y lujuria. Ambos mordían los labios del otro, gimiendo en la boca contaria, hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno se hizo presente y se separaron, quedando unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva. Ambos chicos se miraban a los ojos con completa adoración y amor, además de felicidad por ver sus escondidos sentimientos aparentemente correspondidos.

—W-Wooyoungie… Yo… Siento si te ha molestado, pero de verdad que quería hacerlo. M-me gustas mucho, Youngie, desde hace mucho tiempo… Pero nunca me he atrevido a decir nada, tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazaras. Tú eres hermoso, con un cuerpo precioso y yo… No me veo lo suficientemente bonito para ti, pero realmente me encantas y-

Wooyoung cortó la palabrería de San con un beso lleno de cariño que dejó al moreno ahogado. El rubio le sonrió con dulzura mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas

—Sannie… No te imaginas las veces que he soñado con este momento, con que me correspondas… A mí también me gustas mucho, pero eso sí, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no eres lo suficientemente bonito para mí, porque tú eres más que bonito para mí. Eres perfecto, San, eres un ser de luz que merece lo mejor de este mundo. Te quiero mucho, Choi San. Muchísimo —confesó Wooyoung, bajando su mirada, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

San besó de forma corta y cariñosa los carnosos labios de Wooyoung.

—Yo también te quiero, Jung Wooyoung. Mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho —respondió San, besando cortamente al rubio con nada “mucho” que decía.

Wooyoung agarró la barbilla de San y volvió a conectar sus bocas para besarse de forma pasional, fogosa y sobretodo, con muchísimo amor. Las manos del rubio fueron a las caderas del mayor para acariciarlas, mientras que este llevó sus brazos a los hombros de Wooyoung, jugando con el corto pelo de su nuca. San movió sus caderas hacia delante, creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas erecciones, haciendo que los dos gimiesen y el rubio alzase su pelvis hacia arriba, rozando su longitud con las nalgas de San.

El moreno sabía que realmente Wooyoung estaba conteniéndose con tal de no hacerle daño o asustarlo, y eso hacía que su corazón se sacudiese de una forma muy bonita, aunque le encantaba sentirse _deseado_ , tal como se sentía en ese momento.

—S-Sannie… —murmuró Wooyoung encima de los labios de San—. Yo no quiero hacer nada que tú no desees… Si no quieres seguir con esto dímelo y pararé, no te quiero hacer sentir incómodo u obligado, bebé…

—Wooyoungie… Yo realmente quiero esto, no tengas dudas de ello… Pero… Es que soy virgen —confesó San, sonrojándose un poco—. Y no sé cómo actuar, ni qué hacer. Ni siquiera sé nada sobre el sexo entre, bueno, dos hombres… Sólo sé que me duele mucho aquí abajo, Woo, haz que pare, por favor~

Wooyoung gruñó excitado, San simplemente era demasiado adorable y caliente para su propio bien, y el que quisiera entregarse a él… Hacía que su cabeza se nublara. El rubio empezó a besar y a mordisquear el cuello ajeno, sacando pequeños gemidos de San.

—No te preocupes, bebé… Déjamelo todo a mí. Te haré sentir todo lo bien que pueda, precioso. ¿Quieres que subamos a tu habitación para estar más cómodos?

—Sí, porfa…

Wooyoung se levantó del sofá, cargando a San entre sus brazos, a lo que éste envolvió sus piernas en la cintura ajena. El mayor era delgado y no era difícil llevarlo, por lo que el rubio no tuvo mayor problema en subirlo por las escaleras a la vez que le robaba traviesos besos y mordidas.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Wooyoung tumbó a San en la cama con delicadeza y se puso encima de él mientras volvía a atacar su cuello. Había descubierto que el mayor era muy sensible en aquella zona de su cuerpo y le encantaba, amaba los pequeños sonidos agudos y necesitados que salían de la boca del mayor, el cual empezó a acariciar el trasero de Wooyoung.

—Vaya, vaya… Veo que tenemos a un pequeño travieso aquí~ ¿Te gusta mi culo, bebé? —ronroneó Wooyoung en la oreja derecha de San, para morder su lóbulo.

—S-Sí… Ahora entiendo por qué Seonghwa hyung decía esas cosas de tí… —respondió San, sobando más fuerte el culo de Wooyoung, causando que éste gimiera suavemente.

—Pues tócalo, tócame a mí, San, soy tuyo… Sólo tú eres el único que me verá así~

San se mordió el labio y se atrevió a meter sus manos por debajo del pantalón de pijama de Wooyoung, jadeando sorprendido al notar el filo hilo del tanga que llevaba el rubio, cosa que en realidad le calentó aún más si eso era posible.

—¿Woo-yah, en serio llevas un…? —preguntó San, preplejo y muy caliente mientras jugueteaba con el hilo del tanga de Wooyoung.  
  


—¿Un tanga? Claro, bebé, sabes que he dicho varias veces que es mucho más cómodo que un bóxer… —contestó Wooyoung, con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, para después morder el labio inferior de San—. ¿Quieres ver lo bien que me queda~?

—No hace falta que lo propongas dos veces… Q-Quiero verlo… —murmuró San, un poco avergonzado tanto por las palabras de Wooyoung como por las suyas propias. Aquello era todo tan nuevo para él, pero definitivamente quería experimentar todo aquello con Wooyoung.

El rubio sonrió juguetón y se levantó lo justo para quitarse el pijama, el cual estorbaba demasiado ya, quedando solo en su tanga de encaje de color negro, el cual era bastante pequeño y apenas lograba tapar nada. San se levantó sobre sus codos, casi babeando por la visión del menor en esa pieza tan sensual de ropa interior y bueno, de ver su cuerpo desnudo. Wooyoung tenía un cuerpo esculpido por los mismos ángeles, con la cantidad de grasa perfecta en los lugares ideales.

—Mírame y tócame todo lo que quieras, bebé, soy sólo tuyo~

Y San tuvo otro arrebato de valentía y besó con pasión los labios de Wooyoung, mientras que agarraba su trasero de forma más lujuriosa, deleitándose con la suavidad de las enormes nalgas del rubio. El mayor se atrevió a meter el hilo del tanga más profundo entre los glúteos del menor, arrancando un jadeo que fue ahogado en sus propia boca. El pecho de San se llenó de orgullo, adoraba hacer sentir bien a Wooyoung.

El rubio deslizó hacia abajo la cremallera del onesie de San, para quitárselo con la ayuda del mayor. Wooyoung jadeó sorprendidoy sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva y que podría correrse solo con la erótica vista que se hallaba frente a él.

Y era que San _no llevaba ropa interior debajo del pijama._

El rubio sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, el cuerpo del mayor era tan perfecto y el hecho de que no puto llevase ropa interior le volvía loco. Encima el miembro del moreno era _grande, y ancho._ Wooyoung no podía esperar a llevárselo a la boca, o que estuviese dentro de él.

San, al notar la hambrienta mirada de Wooyoung sobre su cuerpo, no pudo evitar taparse la cara totalmente avergonzado con sus manos, las cuales el rubio apartó para luego repartir tiernos besos por toda la cara ajena, haciendo reir a San de forma adorable.

—No te tapes de mí, Sannie… Eres lo más bonito que he visto jamás, lo más perfecto y puro que existe. Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, bebé… —murmuró Wooyoung con adoración, mientras acariciaba con cariño todo el cuerpo de San.

Wooyoung llevó una mano al pene de San, masturbándolo lentamente, mientras que la otra jugueteaba con los pezones marrones del mayor.

—Wooyoungie… P-Por favor… —rogaba San, sin saber muy bien por qué suplicaba exactamente, sólo quería más y más de lo que Wooyoung le ofrecía. Lo quería todo de él.

La mano del rubio en los pezones del mayor fue sustituida por su lengua, lamiendo y chupando los dos pequeños y sensibles botones ajenos, para ir bajando con pequeños besos por todo el torso de San, hasta que llegó a su erecto miembro, el cual besó húmedamente en la punta y lamió por el lado derecho. Wooyoung miró a los ojos a San en todo momento, pidiendo permiso de forma silenciosa, a lo que San asintió y el rubio metió todo lo que pudo del miembro del mayor en su boca, arrancando un gran gemido de la boca del moreno.

Wooyoung sonrió para si mismo cuando sintió una mano de San acariciando su pelo y empezó a mover su cabeza arriba y abajo en la ereccion del mayor, engullendo todo lo que podía hasta que la punta tocó su garganta, haciendo que diese una pequeña arcada. Los ruidos tan eróticos y desesperados que salían de entre los hinchados labios de San eran música para los oídos de Wooyoung.

—Woo-yah… M-Me voy a correr, m-me voy a correr, ¡A-Ah~! ¡Wooyoung! —gimió San fuertemente después de un rato cerrando fuertemente, mientras se corría en la boca del rubio, quien tragó todo su semen de forma gustosa.

Wooyoung juraba que se podría correr sólo de ver la expresión de San al llegar a su orgasmo y del gran gemido que soltó.

El rubio siguió chupando y lamiendo el miembro del moreno, alargando su clímax, sobreestimulándolo, sacando agudos ruidos de la boca del mayor.

San se sentía un poco avergonzado por haberse corrido tan pronto, pero es que aquello había sido _tan, tan intenso_ y se había sentido _tan, tan bien_ que no pudo contenerse. La boca de Wooyoung hacía maravillas.

—S-Siento eso… El haber terminado tan pronto… Y el haberlo hecho en tu boca —murmuró San, con los ojos entre abiertos.

—No te preocupes, bebé, no me ha importado. Tu semen sabe muy bien, la verdad —sonrió Wooyoung, contagiando su sonrisa a San.

San besó a Wooyoung de nuevo, enrollando su lengua con la ajena y probándose a sí mismo, y a Wooyoung le estaba encantando que el mayor se estuviese atreviendo a hacer más cosas. El rubio gimió dentro de la boca de San cuando éste empezó a masturbarle debajo del tanga.

—S-Sannie… Te necesito… —gimoteó Wooyoung cuando San pasó su pulgar por el glande—. Por favor…

—Yo también te necesito a ti, Wooyoungie… —dijo San, tirando hacia abajo la ropa interior del rubio, quitándola, para poder masturbarlo con mayor libertad.

—¿Tienes condones, bebé? —preguntó el rubio, volviendo a tumbar a San sobre su espalda, el pene del mayor estaba volviendo a la vida.

—No… en mi casa no están permitidos —musitó el mayor, un poco avergonzado.

—No importa, Sannie, así podré sentirte mejor… —respondió Wooyoung, lamiendo un lado del cuello del moreno—. ¿Y lubricante?

San se sonrojó ante la pregunta, y señaló el primer cajón de su mesita de noche.

—Abre el cajón… Está ahí, es un bote rojo —indicó San, y Wooyoung le obedeció. Ya con el bote en la mano, el rubio lo miró y pudo apreciar que el bote de lubricante sólo tenía la mitad de su contenido. Miró a San, alzando una ceja, mientras que una sonrisa juguetona se formaba en sus labios.

—Vaya, vaya… Veo que no eres tan santo al fin y al cabo, bebé. Más bien eres un pequeño diablillo en el fondo. Me encanta~ —murmuró Wooyoung, mientras atacaba la boca del mayor de nuevo.

De repente, San giró ambos cuerpos, quedando él encima de Wooyoung, quien abrió los ojos sorprendido, a lo que San sonrió de forma traviesa. Una parte de él se encendía enormemente cuando Wooyoung le decía aquellas cosas.

—¿Te gusta que sea un diablillo, Wooyoungie? Porque puedo serlo aún más~ —habló San de forma juguetona, en un tono un poco más grave que hizo que la cabeza del rubio diese vueltas de la calentura que sentía y de la impresión de que su pequeño angelito _no era tan angelito al fin y al cabo…_

—¿Sí? ¿Serás un chico malo para mí, pequeño? —preguntó el rubio, mordiendo la barbilla del mayor.

—Sí, Sannie es tu chico malo~ —canturreó San de forma “inocente”, arrancando un gemido gutural de la garganta del rubio.

—Me vas a volver loco, San, de verdad, me vas a matar. No te haces una idea de lo mucho que me encanta que seas así. De lo muchísimo que me encantas tú.

—Tú también me encantas, Woo-yah, eres perfecto… No te haces una idea de lo mucho que quiero estar dentro d-de tí…

—¿Y a qué esperas, _chico malo?_ Te necesito dentro de mí, Sannie… No puedo aguantarlo más.

El mayor gimió ante las palabras de Wooyoung, y llevó sus manos de nuevo al trasero del menor, sobándolo y pasando un curioso dedo por su cerrada entrada. El menor tembló levemente, abriendo un poco su boca.

—Wooyoungie… ¿E-Estás seguro de que mi _cosita_ cabrá aquí dentro? Está muy estrecho y cerrado, no quiero hacerte daño… —susurró San con inocencia y un poco preocupado, a lo que Wooyoung besó dulcemente sus labios.

—Sí cabrá, Sannie, pero antes hay que prepararme… Hacerme dedos para dilatarme. ¿Quieres que me prepare yo para que veas cómo se hace? —propuso Wooyoung, acariciando los oscuros cabellos del mayor, el cual asintió varias veces ante su propuesta—. Está bien, bebé… Obsérvame, mírame a los ojos mientras me dilato para tí~

Wooyoung se acostó sobre su espalda, encarando a San, y abrió sus piernas. Tomó el bote de lubricante que estaba a su lado, y roció una buena cantidad en sus dedos, los cuales frotó para calentar un poco el líquido. Introdujo un dedo lentamente en su entrada, hacía bastante que no se hacía dedos, por lo que lo tomaría con calma. Abrió su boca en forma de O cuando metió su dedo índice hasta el nudillo, y empezó a moverlo dentro y fuera de su ano, gimiendo de forma aguda mientras miraba a San a los ojos, quien se estaba masturbando lentamente ante la erótica visión.

El rubio introdujo un segundo dedo y empezó a moverlo junto con el otro en tijeras, dilatando su agujero, sus gemidos se hacían más altos y el nombre del mayor se escapaba de entre sus labios.

—Wooyoungie… Eres tan caliente… ¿H-Has hecho eso más veces? —preguntó San entre jadeos, su mano se movía con rapidez en su propio miembro al mismo ritmo que los dedos de Wooyoung se movían en su propia entrada.

—Sí… A-A veces suelo hacerme dedos… S-Soy virgen yo también, pero m-me gusta hacer esto… M-Mmm… —respondió el rubio entre pequeños gemidos, moviendo sus dedos con más rapidez a la vez que se masturbaba a sí mismo.

—¿Y en qué p-piensas cuando haces eso, Woo? Porque yo… Cuando me toco… Sí que pienso en tí… —confesó el mayor, a lo que directamente el menor introdujo otro dedo en su entrada, encendido por la confesión de San, soltando un pequeño grito que hizo jadear al moreno.

—Yo también pienso en tí, bebé… Mucho… Me gusta imaginar que mis dedos son tu polla, que me follas en un montón de posiciones hasta que no pueda gemir otra cosa que no sea tu nombre, Sannie~

Wooyoung, finalmente, introdujo un cuarto dedo en su agujero, y lo movió junto con los demás, rozando ligeramente su punto dulce, soltando un gran gemido ante ello y rodando los ojos hacia atrás. San sentía que podría llegar al orgasmo sólo con ver a Wooyoung dándose placer de aquella forma.

Después de un rato, Wooyoung sacó sus dedos una vez vio que estaba lo suficientemente preparado, suspirando por la pérdida y sintiéndose vacío. San tragó saliva, aquella situación era tan intensa, tan caliente…

El rubio indicó a San que se volviese a tumbar sobre su espalda, para colocarse él mismo sobre el mayor, cubriendo el pene del moreno con lubricante, dándole unas cuantas sacudidas como recompensa por la espera. También puso un poco del viscoso líquido en su entrada de nuevo.

—Ahora relájate, Sannie, y deja que haga el trabajo yo, te vas a sentir muy bien~ —habló Wooyoung, mientras alineaba el pene de San con su entrada.

—V-Vale… ¿Pero estás seguro? No quiero hacerte daño, Wooyoungie… Desgarrarte por dentro o a-algo, no sé… —dijo San, a lo que Wooyoung rio dulcemente y besó profundamente los labios del moreno.

—No he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida, San. ¿Tú estás seguro de querer hacerlo? Te repito que no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras. Y tranquilo, estoy lo suficientemente preparado, no me vas a hacer daño.

—Sí que quiero hacer esto, Wooyoung… T-Te deseo tanto…

Ante esas palabras, Wooyoung se hundió en el pene de San lentamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca en un silencioso grito. Podía sentir _todo_ el miembro del mayor hundiéndose en él centímetro a centímetro, y le encantaba esa sensación. Joder que si le encantaba. Pero a la vez le ardía y le dolía un poco.

San gimió alto cuando las estrechas y cálidas paredes internas del menor abrazaron su polla. Sentía que no podía durar mucho, se sentía tan bien…

El moreno, al ver que un par de lágrimas se escurrían de los ojos del menor, le besó de forma profunda y cariñosa mientras que le masturbaba, intentando distraerle un poco del dolor. San succionó la lengua de Wooyoung, a lo que el rubio gimió en su boca.

Cuando estuvo listo, Wooyoung empezó a dar pequeños saltos encima del pene del mayor, follándose a sí mismo, gimiendo de forma aguda mientras que San acariciaba sus muslos y jadeaba de forma sonora. Ambos estaban sintiendo un placer extremo, indescriptible.

—S-Sannie… Te sientes tan bien dentro de mí, me llenas tan bien… ¡A-Ah! M-Más, por favor… Tan grande, tan bueno… —gemía Wooyoung, mientras se movía más rápido sobre San, un ligero hilo de saliva se escurría por un lado de su boca, sus mejillas estaban rojas y una fina capa de sudor cubría su piel.

San creía que no existía imagen más bonita en la Tierra que la que se cernía encima de él.

—Wooyoungie… E-Estás tan estrecho… Tan cálido… Me aprietas tan bien, se siente t-tan bien… A-Ah… —jadeaba San, y Wooyoung aceleró sus movimientos.

El moreno agarró los muslos del rubio para parar sus movimientos y lo tumbó en la cama, ahora estando San encima de él. El mayor volvió a entrar en Wooyoung, a lo que el menor gimió fuertemente, enrollando sus piernas en la cintura ajena y arañando un poco su espalda. San gruñó ante ello, se sentía arder en placer.

El mayor empezó a embestir rápidamente a Wooyoung, marcando un ritmo intenso y acelerado, y con ese ritmo, empezó a masturbar al rubio. Ambos chicos eran un desastre de gemidos y pequeños gritos, perdidos en el placer que les otorgaba el cuerpo del otro.

De repente, San dio de lleno en la próstata de Wooyoung, haciendo que éste viese las estrellas y chillase de puro placer.

San, al ver la reacción del menor, empezó a embestir con fuerza sobre ese punto y el rubio puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¡Ahí, Sannie! ¡J-Justo ahí, a-ah! M-Me voy a correr, me voy a correr, se siente tan bien… A-Ahh…

—Y-Yo también estoy cerca, Wooyoungie, terminemos j-juntos… ¡A-Ah!

Ambos sentían el clímax formarse en sus estómagos, y juntaron sus bocas en un beso húmedo y desordenado, el cual no pudieron seguir mucho rato debido a sus constantes jadeos y gemidos.

— San, me corro, me c-corro… Te amo, joder, te amo… ¡A-Ah! -chilló Wooyoung, corriéndose en la mano de San, manchando también su propio estómago

—Y-Yo también me voy a v-venir… Te amo, Wooyoungie, te amo tanto…¡A-Aghh! —jadeó San, eyaculando poco después ante la repentina estrechez de las paredes anales de Wooyoung envolviendo su pene.

Los dos chicos quedaron estáticos, intentando volver en sí mismos luego de sus orgasmos tan intensos, mientras jadeaban fuertemente. San salió con cuidado de Wooyoung, observando como algo de su semen se escurría del agujero del menor, junto con un poco de lubricante sobrante. El mayor se levantó de la cama, fue al baño a por una toalla húmeda y empezó a limpiar con cuidado y cariño al rubio, besando cada parte que quedaba limpia para terminar limpiándose a él mismo y tirando la toalla al cesto de la ropa sucia. Agarró una botella de agua de su escritorio y dio también de beber a Wooyoung, quien casi se terminó la botella entera, bebiendo San lo que restaba de la misma.

Finalmente, San se acostó al lado de Wooyoung, abrazándolo y juntando sus bocas en un beso perezoso y lleno de adoración.

—Ha sido increíble, Wooyoung… Realmente no hay nadie más a quien le pudiera haber dado mi virginidad. Me siento tan orgulloso de ello, te amo, Wooyoungie… —susurró San en tono cariñoso, mientras besaba la mejilla de Wooyoung, quien sonrió con mucho amor.

—Yo pienso igual, Sannie… Te amo tantísimo… Eres genial, tan genial… —dijo Wooyoung, dejando un corto pico en los labios del mayor.

—Youngie… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —preguntó San, regresando un poco a su timidez habitual, pero ya menos que antes.

—Claro, dime, precioso.

—¿Q-Quieres ser mi novio…? —preguntó el moreno, rojo hasta las orejas. A lo que Wooyoung sonrió de la forma más hermosa y besó a San con mucha ternura.

—Obviamente que sí, Sannie… Quiero ser tu novio. Te lo iba a pedir yo, pero veo que te has atrevido antes. Me encanta que te estés abriendo más a mí, pequeño… No sabes lo feliz que me hace eso, lo feliz que me haces tú. Te quiero muchísimo, San.

—Y-Yo también te quiero mucho, Wooyoung, muchísimo… Me acabas de hacer m-muy feliz…

Ambos siguieron dándose mimos y besitos, además de cariñosas caricias aquí y allá. Los dos chicos sentían cosas muy fuertes el uno por el otro, y les hacía muy feliz el ser correspondidos.

—Woo-yah… ¿Quieres que nos duchemos juntos y durmamos en el fuerte? Me llevó toda la tarde construirlo…

—Por supuesto, Sannie. Vamos a ducharnos, quedarnos limpitos y dormiremos en tu fuerte. Abrazando a Shiber, por supuesto.

—¡Yay! Realmente piensas en todo, Wooyoungie~ —exclamó San contento al escuchar que Wooyoung se había acordado de Shiber, e iba a incluirlo con ellos.

Dicho eso, ambos muchachos se ducharon, volvieron a ponerse sus pijamas y se acostaron en el mullido nido que el mayor había hecho con tanta ilusión. Wooyoung abrazó por la espalda a San, quien a su vez abrazaba a Shiber, y se quedaron dormidos de aquella forma con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así es, ¡Hongjoong es el nuevo personaje que entra en la historia a dar muchísima guerra! Además, se ve que se ha fijado tanto en Mingi como en Yunho... 👀
> 
> ¡Y por fin el WooSan ha tenido su primera vez! Me parecen tan, taaan soft... Me muero de ternura ;;
> 
> En el siguiente capítulo vuelve el SeongSang de pleno~ ¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! Si es así, dejad kudos y/o comentarios~ ¡Nos leemos! <3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo~
> 
> En este capítulo vuelve el SeongSang con mucha fuerza, y podemos ver a Hongjoong empezando a cumplir la parte del trato que hizo con Yeosang previamente uwu
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo~

El fin de semana pasó, y un nuevo lunes empezaba en el instituto KQ.

Yeosang se encontraba en su taquilla, cogiendo sus libros para la siguiente clase de forma distraída. Odiaba los lunes, el empezar una nueva semana se le hacía terriblemente pesado, aunque su fin de semana no hubiese sido muy divertido.

El castaño cerró su taquilla, encontrándose con Hongjoong en la taquilla de al lado, quien también había cogido sus propios libros.

—¡Hola, Yeosangie~! —saludó alegremente el pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el castaño se sonrojó. No era muy dado al contacto físico con otras personas (excepto con Wooyoung y, ahora, Seonghwa), y la más mínima muestra de cariño de otra gente le ponía rojo como un tomate.

—¡Hola, Hongjoong hyung~! ¿Qué tal estás? —respondió Yeosang con una bonita sonrisa. Hongjoong rio coqueto mientras agarraba su cintura con una mano y jugaba con su pelo con la otra. Yeosang se estaba empezando a extrañar, ¿qué le pasaba a Hongjoong y por qué se comportaba así con él? —Hyung… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Shhh, calla, Yeosangie. Seonghwa está mirando fijamente hacia aquí, a nosotros concretamente, así que déjame actuar, sígueme el rollo, hazme caso —susurró Hongjoong en su oreja con una media sonrisa y Yeosang echó un rápido vistazo sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Efectivamente, Seonghwa se encontraba a unos metros, mirándolos de forma intensa. El castaño sonrió y asintió, entendiendo las intenciones de su hyung. Hongjoong estaba poniendo en marcha su parte del trato, y sus _habilidades._

El castaño puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura del pelirrojo, sonriéndole de forma “coqueta”, siguiendo el juego de Hongjoong.

—Vaya, hyung, se te ve muy contento~. ¿Qué has hecho este fin de semana? —preguntó Yeosang, a lo que Hongjoong soltó una risita, acariciando la cara del castaño suavemente.

—Madre mía, Yeosang, este fin de semana he follado lo que no está escrito, es que tengo el culo como un bebedero de patos, te lo juro. Verás, Mingi, el chico pelirrojo alto que está buenísimo que va a mi clase y se junta con Seonghwa, me ha invitado a un hotel este finde, y lo he pasado con él. Y no me ha llevado a cualquier hotel, sino al puto hotel Seoul. Increíble, yo flipé, cuando dijimos de quedar no esperaba que me invitase a un hotel lujoso, se ve que maneja dinero. ¡Si es que lo tiene todo! —empezó a contar Hongjoong emocionado, mientras jugueteaba con una de las manos de Yeosang.

—¡Qué fuerte, hyung! ¡Ese hotel es realmente caro! Y bueno, ¿cómo surgió? Mingi la verdad es que es muy guapo, aunque Seonghwa le gana —dijo Yeosang, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que Hongjoong rió de nuevo.

—Pues mira, él me dio su número el viernes, y estaba ansioso porque le llamase. Total, que me aburría y le mandé un mensaje para quedar. Lo iba a hacer de todas formas porque me encanta ese chico, está como un tren y encima tiene su carácter, justo como me gustan. En fin, que él me contestó a los 3 minutos y yo le dije “mira, ¿quedamos en tu casa o en la mía?” y me contestó “en ninguna, te voy a llevar a un hotel este fin de semana”. Claro, yo ni de coña me imaginaba que me fuese a llevar al hotel Seoul. ¡Que una noche ahí cuesta un riñón, Yeosangie!

—Madre mía, Joongie hyung, has triunfado entonces, ¿no?

—Ya te digo yo a tí que sí. Bueno, pues llegamos al hotel y mira, es que hemos estado acostándonos todo el maldito fin de semana, de verdad, ¡Mingi no me dejaba salir de la cama! No es que me queje, desde luego. Ese chico folla genial, en serio, creo que ha sido por el momento el mejor sexo que he tenido. ¿Y después de follar? Es como un osito de peluche, es súper súper mimoso, me cuidaba un montón y encima es un encanto. Me hace reír muchísimo y es adorable. Ay, tengo muchísimas ganas de verle y repetir de nuevo… Ha sido una experiencia increíble.

Mientras escuchaba el relato del fin de semana tan agitado y sexual que ha tenido su hyung, Yeosang miraba hacia donde estaba Seonghwa, y disfrutaba internamente viendo como el moreno apretaba su mandíbula cada vez que veía que Hongjoong le acariciaba de alguna forma, y el castaño hacía lo mismo.

—Ay, hyung, me alegro tanto por ti… Mi fin de semana ha sido taaaaan aburrido… Porque Wooyoung y San han estado los dos juntos en la casa de San, y no he podido quedar con ellos. Menos mal que me he estado mensajeando con Seonghwa y me he podido entretener un poco, porque si no, se me iba a ir la cabeza —dijo Yeosang, acercándose más a Hongjoong, acariciando el suave pelo rojizo de éste.

—Bueno, ya verás como _pronto_ Seonghwa y tú avanzaréis. Estoy seguro de ello. Estoy notando su mirada en mi nuca como dos cuchillos, de verdad que lo tienes loco, Yeosangie —rio Hongjoong, contagiando su risa a Yeosang.

De repente, aparecieron Wooyoung y San, agarrados de la mano y cuando llegaron hacia donde estaban Yeosang y Hongjoong, San le propinó al rubio un profundo beso mientras agarraba a éste de la cadera. Una vez se separaron, Wooyoung estaba rojo como un tomate y jadeando levemente.

Yeosang sintió como su mandíbula rozaba el suelo y Hongjoong reía pícaramente.

—Jung Wooyoung, ¡¿qué le has hecho a Sannie?! —exclamó Yeosang escandalizado por lo que acababa de ver, a lo que el moreno menor se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Wooyoung reía de forma juguetona.

—Más bien, _qué me ha hecho Sannie a mí_ , Yeosangie. Menudo fin de semana hemos tenido, estoy que no me puedo sentar de lo que me duele el culo —confesó Wooyoung, ganándose un leve golpe en el hombro por parte de un tímido San. Yeosang jadeó sorprendido, poniendo una mano en su boca, mientras que Hongjoong decía un divertido “yo lo dije, que follarían como conejos”.

—Te comprendo, Wooyoungie, yo estoy igual que tú. Mira, cariño, un consejo para eso que te doy es que te untes crema de aloe vera en el agujero, alivia muchísimo y se siente muy fesquito cuando te lo echas. Y para lavarte, hazlo con jabón neutro para partes íntimas. Ya verás como así te sientes mejor, y si el dolor persiste, echate crema hidratante alrededor de la zona con muchísimo cuidado, y verás como se te pasa, corazón —aconsejó Hongjoong desde su experiencia a Wooyoung, quien atendía con mucho interés y apuntó los consejos del mayor en las notas de su móvil.

—¿Y vale cualquier crema? ¿O me recomiendas alguna marca en concreto, hyung? —preguntó Wooyoung, curioso.

—Mira, la mejor crema es la típica para el culito de los bebés cuando se irrita. Mejor que esa crema no hay nada, aunque también la Nivea va muy bien. De jabón íntimo, como te he dicho, usa uno que sea neutro, porque no daña ni nada. Y la crema de aloe vera la puedes encontrar en cualquier farmacia, como todo lo que te dicho antes —respondió Hongjoong, a lo que Wooyoung asintió, apuntado esa información junto con lo anterior dicho por el pelirrojo.

—Ay, muchísimas gracias, hyung. Me servirá de mucho todo lo que me has dicho. Es que molesta muchísimo el dolor, en serio… Apenas puedo sentarme.

—Lo siento mucho Wooyoungie, trataré de ser más cuidadoso la próxima vez —habló San, con un puchero, el cual fue besado por Wooyoung.

—No te disculpes, bebé, sabes que me ha encantado y que me encantas tú. No seas más cuidadoso, me gusta muchísimo cómo me lo haces —respondió Wooyoung con dulzura, a lo que el moreno sonrió y besó de nuevo sus labios.

—Qué pasa, ¿que aquí folláis todos menos yo? ¡No es justo! —se quejó divertido Yeosang, con un adorable puchero. Wooyoung, San y Hongjoong rieron a la vez.

—¡No te quejes, Yeosangie! Hemos estado escuchando durante todos estos días tus correrías semi sexuales en sitios públicos con Seonghwa, ¡los demás también tenemos derecho a divertirnos! —respondió el rubio riendo, mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo de Yeosang, quien se echó a reír también.

—Ya, bueno, ¡pero quiero que me reviente ya! Estoy que me subo por las paredes, ¡en serio! —exclamó Yeosang con un puchero.

—No te preocupes, cariño, yo creo que si seguimos llevando a cabo nuestro plan, pronto te partirá en cuatro, te lo juro. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando “coqueteaba” contigo. Increíble —rió Hongjoong, a lo que Yeosang asintió sonriendo. El cómo apretaba la mandíbula y presionaba su lengua contra su mejilla mientras los veía “tontear” era todo un espectáculo.

—Eso espero, hyung —suspiró finalmente Yeosang, y miró a Wooyoung y San, quienes se seguían dando mimos—. Y vosotros dos, ¿ya sois novios oficialmente?

Ante la pregunta, a ambos se les iluminó la cara y sonrieron de forma amplia, haciendo que los otros dos chicos sonrieran también.

—¡Sí~! ¡Sannie me lo pidió este fin de semana después de nuestra primera vez! Estoy tan feliz, le quiero tantísimo, Yeosangie… ¡Tenemos que quedar para que te lo cuente todo! —dijo Wooyoung muy feliz, mientras abrazaba a San por la espalda.

—Yo sí que te quiero, Wooyoungie~. Ha sido un finde espectacular, quiero repetirlo pronto. Shiber te echa de menos también —dijo San son las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras frotaba su nariz con la de Wooyoung en un beso esquimal.

—Muy pronto, Sannie, y tal vez podamos repetirlo en mi casa. ¡Te podría presentar a mi madre y a mi hermano! Seguro que te adorarán~ —respondió Wooyoung, mientras besaba la frente de San.

—Me parece una idea genial, Woo-yah~ —habló San, besando con dulzura a su novio.

—Ay de verdad, los amo, es que son dos muñecos. Es que míralos, ¡son tan cucos! —dijo Hongjoong, emocionado, mientras moría de amor por la parejita.

—¿A que sí? ¡Son una monada! Adorables, sin duda, ¡me los como! —corroboró Yeosang, igual de emocionado que el pelirrojo. El castaño amaba ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz, y sabía que San era un muy buen chico que cuidaría muchísimo de Wooyoung.

De repente, el móvil de Yeosang vibró a causa de que había recibido un nuevo mensaje, y el castaño lo desbloqueó para ver de quien era. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al ver que se trataba de Seonghwa.

_Ángel, reúnete conmigo en 5 minutos en los aparcamientos. No acepto un no por respuesta, quiero verte YA._

Yeosang soltó una pequeña risita y Hongjoong se asomó para leer el mensaje y sonrió pícaramente al ver el contenido del mismo.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, que mi plan funcionaría. Si es que soy el mejor —habló Hongjoong orgulloso, a lo que Yeosang asintió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Sí que lo eres, hyung! Muchísimas gracias, en serio, ¡le lo agradezco un montón! —agradeció Yeosang muy contento —. Bueno, chicos, me voy, que me están esperando~ ¡Nos vemos!

Yeosang abrazó a sus tres amigos y les guiñó un ojo. Los chicos se despidieron de él, y el castaño prácticamente corrió a la salida. Wooyoung y San acabaron por despedirse también de Hongjoong, quien les sonrió y les deseó un buen día y lo mejor en su relación.

—¡H-Hola, buenas!¿Me disculpas un momento?—saludó un chico a las espaldas de Hongjoong, a lo que el pelirrojo se giró, sonrojándose al instante y abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que el chico que le saludaba era ni más ni menos que Yunho.

—H-Hola, ¿necesitas algo, precioso? —contestó Hongjoong, volviendo a su personalidad naturalmente coqueta. Las mejillas de Yunho se sonrosaron y una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios, causando que Hongjoong se enterneciera de lo bonito que le parecía el más alto.

—S-Sí. ¿Tú eres amigo de Yeosang, verdad? —dijo Yunho, a lo que Hongjoong asintió.

—Sí, somos amigos, aunque puedo ser lo que tú quieras, guapo —el pelirrojo guiñó un ojo y Yunho se puso aún más rojo.

—B-Bueno, pues quería preguntarte si le podrías devolver su libreta y darle las gracias por los apuntes de mi parte. Es que le he buscado y no le encuentro, entonces te vi y yo… —Yunho paseaba su mirada nerviosa por las bonitas y delicadas facciones del mayor, parándose en sus carnosos labios color cereza, y Hongjoong al notarlo, se los lamió de forma coqueta y empezó a juguetear con su piercing de la lengua. El castaño tragó saliva, aún más nervioso —. P-Pensé si se la devolverías por mí.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, cariño. Yo le devolveré la libreta a Yeosang y le daré las gracias de tu parte —respondió el pelirrojo, tomando la libreta que Yunho le tendía, rozando intencionadamente más de la cuenta las grandes manos del castaño. Eran suaves y rugosas a la vez, Hongjoong quería que le azotase con ellas hasta que sus nalgas tuviesen el mismo color que su cabello.

—M-Muchas gracias, ¿cómo te llamabas? —preguntó Yunho, sonriendo de forma tímida, sin dejar de mirar a Hongjoong. El castaño se preguntaba cómo podía existir una persona tan perfecta como lo era el pelirrojo.

—Me llamo Hongjoong, aunque tú me puedes llamar cuando quieras, precioso —contestó el mayor, guiñándole un ojo de forma juguetona. Yunho casi se atraganta con su saliva, Hongjoong realmente era de otro mundo.

—Encantado, Hongjoong, yo s-soy Yunho, voy a clase de Yeosang, como ya has visto… ¿Y tú? No te he visto antes por aquí.

—Ah, yo es que soy nuevo, llegué de Anyang la semana pasada. Y estoy en un curso por encima de ti, aunque también yo puedo _estar encima de ti_ cuando quieras, Yunho —dijo Hongjoong, de forma juguetona, acercándose más a Yunho hasta que pocos centímetros les separaban. El castaño, a pesar de ser más alto que el pelirrojo, se sentía muy pequeño ante él. Y en realidad, _le encantaba._ Hongjoong le atraía muchísimo.

—H-Hyung… —susurró Yunho, rojo como un tomate. Una erección se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas sólo con los descarados coqueteos del pelirrojo, por lo que agachó su carpeta para taparse un poco.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que tienes una nariz preciosa, guapo? Parece la nariz de un conejito, es adorable, como tú en sí, cachorrito —dijo Hongjoong, con voz suave como la miel, mientras acercaba su cara aún más a la de Yunho.

—M-Muchas gracias, Hongjoong hyung… Tú también eres muy guapo… Y c-caliente —atinó a contestar Yunho, a lo que Hongjoong rió juguetonamente mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—No sabes lo mucho que me halaga que me digas eso, precioso… —contestó Hongjoong, separándose un poco para coger un boligrafo y un pedazo de papel de su taquilla, apuntando su número en éste y poniéndoselo a Yunho en la mano —. Este es mi número, cachorrito. Puedes hablarme cuando quieras, lo estaré esperando impacientemente, Yunho… —susurró el pelirrojo en el oído del más alto, rozándolo a posta con sus labios, causando que el castaño temblara levemente y suspirase.

—Cla-claro, Hongjoong hyung… Te hablaré pronto —contestó Yunho, mirándole a los ojos, y él mismo sentía que se encendía en llamas por la intensa mirada que Hongjoong le dedicaba —. Bueno, tengo que irme a clase. ¡A-Adiós! ¡Encantado de conocerte, hyung!

—Adiós, Yunho~. Ya nos veremos. Ten un buen día, precioso~ —respondió Hongjoong con una bonita sonrisa, la cual contagió al castaño, quien se quedó mirando embobado al pequeño pelirrojo unos segundos hasta finalmente irse a clase, casi tropezando por el camino.

—Me lo voy a pasar taaaan bien~ —suspiró Hongjoong para él mismo, emocionado, la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios no desaparecía en ningún momento. Terminó de ordenar sus cosas y el timbre indicando el inicio de la siguiente clase sonó, por lo que el pelirrojo se dirigió a su aula, pensando en hablarle a Yeosang más tarde para preguntarle qué tal con Seonghwa.

[…]

Yeosang llegó a los aparcamientos, y cuando vio a Seonghwa tragó duro. Estaba guapísimo, como siempre. Llevaba una camiseta básica blanca de manga corta debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negra, además de unos vaqueros ajustados negros y unas botas militares del mismo color. El mayor llevaba su pelo negro peinado a la derecha, dejando al descubierto su lado rapado.

Yeosang necesitaría un babero, eso seguro, porque solo de ver a Seonghwa estaba babeando muchísimo.

En cuanto el castaño se acercó al mayor, éste le agarró de la cintura y le besó de forma profunda y pasional, enrollando ambas lenguas en una danza sensual y explorando con lentitud la boca contraria. Yeosang se quedó impactado por ese beso tan repentino, y no supo muy bien qué hacer salvo seguirle el ritmo a Seonghwa como pudo, colocando sus manos en la nuca contraria. Seonghwa se apartó después de un rato mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño, quien gimió suavemente a la vez que jadeaba, totalmente encendido por ese beso tan _intenso._

—V-Vaya, hola a tí también, hyung… —murmuró Yeosang, aun recuperándose del gran morreo que le había propinado el mayor.

—¿Qué hacías coqueteando con el enano ese? —preguntó directamente Seonghwa, frunciendo el ceño. Yeosang colocó sus manos en el pecho del moreno, sonriendo coquetamente mientras le miraba a los ojos.

—Es un amigo, _oppa…_ Hongjoong hyung es muy cariñoso, y muy simpático, la verdad. Me agrada mucho… —contestó Yeosang, mordiendo delicadamente la mandíbula de Seonghwa, provocándolo, a lo que el mayor gruñó un poco.

—¿Sí? Bueno, pues creo que me toca hacer que no pienses en nadie más aparte de mí, ángel… —dijo Seonghwa, para luego besar de forma tierna a Yeosang—. Voy a hacer que en tu cabeza no exista nadie más que yo, que no pienses en el chihuahua teñido ese.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo conseguirás, _oppa?_ —preguntó Yeosang de forma juguetona, arqueando una ceja.

Seonghwa se limitó a tomar su mano y dirigirlos hacia una preciosa motocicleta Harley Davidson negra. Seonghwa sacó dos cascos, colocándose uno en su cabeza. Yeosang miraba la moto asombrado, era preciosa, y totalmente del estilo del moreno.

—Súbete a la moto, vamos a ir a un sitio muy especial para mí, chico bonito —dijo Seonghwa, dándole un casco a Yeosang mientras se subía a la motocicleta.

—Ay, ¿en serio? ¿Nos vamos de paseo? ¡Qué guay! Por cierto, bonita motocicleta… —dijo el castaño, mientras se colocaba el casco y se subía a la moto, agarrando a Seonghwa por detrás.

—Sí, lo es, pero tú eres más bonito, pequeño —sonrió Seonghwa, a lo que Yeosang se sonrojó. Seguía sin terminar de acostumbrarse a las bonitas palabras y halagos que el moreno le dirigía —. Agárrate fuerte, ángel.

El menor asintió y afianzó su agarre en la cintura del moreno, y éste arrancó el vehículo de dos ruedas y se puso en marcha. A ninguno de los dos les importaba especialmente perder clase hoy, preferían mil veces estar en la compañía del otro.

Después de aproximadamente 15 minutos de paseo en motocicleta, llegaron a un pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, en el cual se adentraron hasta llegar a una zona donde había una pequeña explanada de hierba, rodeada por frondosos árboles. Seonghwa aparcó la moto al lado de dicho lugar, se quitó el casco y ayudó a Yeosang a quitarse el suyo.

El castaño miró a su alrededor asombrado, era un lugar precioso, todo rodeado de verde. Los rayos de sol se colaban en la zona de forma débil, creando una atmósfera íntima acompañada del lejano canto de los pájaros que había por allí.

—Es un lugar precioso, hyung… Me encanta —dijo Yeosang mientras sonreía. Seonghwa le dedicó un guiño y sacó una toalla de su mochila, extendiéndola en el suelo. El moreno se sentó en la toalla, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol y palmeó su regazo indicando a Yeosang que se sentara ahí, cosa que hizo, sentándose encima de las piernas del mayor colocando las suyas propias a cada lado de Seonghwa, encarándolo.

—Aquí es donde suelo venir cuando necesito relajarme, cuando veo que todo es _demasiado_. Me gusta estar aquí, está todo muy tranquilo y es bastante relajante —habló Seonghwa, mientras acariciaba de forma distraída los muslos de Yeosang —. Y quería traerte aquí, Sangie, es un lugar especial para mí y necesitaba que mi persona especial lo viese.

—¿S-Soy tu p-persona especial? —preguntó Yeosang totalmente rojo, mientras se señalaba a sí mismo, sin creerse lo que había dicho Seonghwa.

Le había llamado _su persona especial_. Y Yeosang se sentía morir de la ternura.

El moreno asintió con una tímida sonrisa, tomando la mano con la que Yeosang se señalaba para besarla, para después besarlo a él de forma tierna.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, ángel. Eres la personita más especial que tengo en mi vida, de las cosas más bonitas que me hayan podido pasar. Y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Sangie, no lo soportaría. Sé que es pronto para decir estas cosas, e igual piensas que esto se lo digo _a todas_ las personas con las que me he liado, pero te juro que no es verdad, y que realmente te digo esto porque me gustas y te has metido muy dentro de mi alma, chico bonito —habló Seonghwa con mucha sinceridad, mirándole a los ojos en todo momento, conectando su mirada con la de Yeosang, y éste le creyó.

Yeosang pensó que lloraría con las hermosas palabras de Seonghwa, definitivamente seguía sin acostumbrarse del todo a que el moreno le dijese esas cosas.

El castaño no se contuvo. Acunó la cara de Seonghwa entre sus manos y conectó su boca con la del mayor, iniciando un beso dulce, con muchísimos sentimientos. Mordió levemente el labio inferior de Seonghwa, a lo que éste suspiró y abrió su boca, acción que aprovechó Yeosang para introducir ahí su lengua y enrollarla con la contraria. Se besaron durante un largo rato de aquella forma, acariciándose el uno al otro con adoración, mimándose. Estaban floreciendo muchos sentimientos y cosas muy bonitas entre ambos chicos, y ninguno estaba dispuesto a parar eso.

—Tú también eres una persona muy especial para mí, Hwa hyung… Muy especial… Y me gustas, mucho. Y no me iré de tu lado, siempre y cuando tú no te vayas del mío —contestó Yeosang, una vez se separaron, juntando su frente con la del mayor.

—Te puedo jurar que no me iría de tu lado por nada del mundo, angelito. No lo soportaría, en serio. Por eso cuando te vi coqueteando de aquella forma con ese enano de jardín… Sentí miedo también, precioso, de que me hubieses _cambiado_ por él —confesó Seonghwa, después de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz a Yeosang.

El castaño sonrió dulcemente, para darle a Seonghwa un beso casto en los labios y frotar su nariz con la del mayor.

—No tienes que tener miedo, hyung, tú eres quien me gusta… Ya te he dicho que Hongjoong hyung es solo un amigo.

—Aún así… Quiero que en tu cabeza sólo esté yo, precioso mío, quiero lograr enamorarte, tal como yo estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti.

—¿Y quién dice que yo no me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti también, Seonghwa hyung?

Ante aquellas palabras, Seonghwa sonrió ampliamente y volvió a besar a Yeosang, de una forma muy muy dulce, para dejar sus labios luego de un rato y repartir suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas por su mandíbula y cuello, a lo que Yeosang suspiró.

—Eres tan precioso, Sangie, tan, tan hermoso… Desde luego, el chico más hermoso que he visto nunca, un verdadero ángel —murmuraba Seonghwa de forma tierna, con sus labios pegados a la sensible piel del cuello y clavículas de Yeosang, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos.

—H-Hyung… —susurró el castaño, mientras acariciaba los hombros y el pecho del mayor—Eres tan genial, siempre me dices cosas tan lindas y me tratas tan bien… No sé si merezco.

—¿Cómo que no mereces, Sangie? Te mereces todo lo bueno de este mundo, todas las cosas bonitas que te pasen, bebé. Y yo solo te digo lo que pienso realmente, mi verdad. Y conseguiré que sea la tuya también —respondió Seonghwa, besando nuevamente con mucho cariño, haciendo que Yeosang sonriese en mitad del beso.

Los dos siguieron dándose mimos, besos y diciéndose cosas bonitas al oído durante un largo rato, hasta que Yeosang se reincorporó en el regazo de Seonghwa, quien le miró curioso.

—Seonghwa hyung, ahora que lo pienso… Tú sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo no sé apenas nada sobre tí. Me gustaría que me contases más cosas de tu vida, de ti mismo —habló Yeosang, peinando distraidamente el sedoso pelo negro del mayor, quien rió levemente ante su pregunta.

—Mi vida no es muy interesante, ángel, no tengo mucho que contar —contestó Seonghwa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces, Yeosang llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea para descubrir más cosas sobre el mayor.

—Hyung, te propongo un juego. Yo te hago una pregunta, y si la contestas, te beso. Si la pregunta es sobre algo más importante, te beso y puede que te deje tocarme de la forma que tú quieras. ¿Aceptas? —propuso Yeosang, con una amplia sonrisa, la cual contagió a Seonghwa.

—Vale, pequeño, acepto el juego. Aunque también pienso que es un poco jugar sucio, sabes que me encanta besarte y tocarte —respondió Seonghwa, a lo que Yeosang rio levemente—. Pero también quiero preguntarte cosas yo, para estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—Por supuesto, Hwa hyung, lo haremos así. Bueno, empiezo. ¿Tienes hermanos? —preguntó Yeosang, iniciando aquel juego de preguntas.

—Sí, tengo un hermano tres años mayor. Se llama Jimin —contestó Seonghwa, con lo que se ganó un corto beso de Yeosang —. ¿Y tú?

—Tengo también una hermana mayor, aunque por cinco años. Se llama Seulgi. ¿A qué se dedican tus padres?

—Mi padre es jefe de cocina en un restaurante y mi madre es cirujana —el moreno se ganó otro beso en los labios—. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Mis padres se dedican a los negocios. Son comerciales de una empresa de electrodomésticos, y constantemente tienen que viajar por negocios —explicó Yeosang.

—Te entiendo, los míos por sus trabajos no pasan demasiado tiempo en casa. Mi hermano tampoco está mucho, porque suele quedarse bastantes noches en casa de su novio Jungkook, por lo que estoy solo la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Algún día me invitarás a tu casa? —preguntó el castaño, tomando una de las manos de Seonghwa, acción que éste aprovechó para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Claro, bebé. ¿Y tú a la tuya?

—Sí~ —contestó Yeosang, dandole otro beso a Seonghwa —. ¿A qué quieres dedicarte en el futuro?

—Pues me gustaría dedicarme a la cocina, como mi padre. Me encanta cocinar, y me suelen decir que lo hago bastante bien —respondió Seonghwa, ganándose otro pico del menor, a lo que sonrió.

—Ay, qué guay~. ¿Me cocinarás algún día? Quiero probar tu comida —dijo Yeosang.

—Por supuesto, precioso. Tenía pensado hacerte algún postre, aunque creo que ninguno sería tan dulce como tú —dijo Seonghwa, ahora siendo él quien besó los suaves labios de Yeosang, quien rió tiernamente ante la respuesta del moreno —. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué quieres hacer en el futuro?

—Pues me gustaría estudiar algo relacionado con la estética. Quisiera hacer algo relacionado con la peluquería o el maquillaje, me encanta. Yo mismo disfruto mucho maquillándome, y también me gusta maquillar a Wooyoungie. Cuando hacemos fiestas de pijamas, nos maquillamos el uno al otro, es muy divertido. Pero también quiero seguir siendo cheerleader mientras pueda, es algo que simplemente me gusta muchísimo. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy animando, haciendo volteretas y otras acrobacias.

Seonghwa escuchaba atentamente a Yeosang mientras se explicaba, mirándole con total adoración y cariño mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

—Estoy seguro de que serías un maquillador o peluquero estupendo. He podido apreciar en la forma en la que te maquillas que se te da muy bien. Aunque estoy seguro que sin maquillaje también eres muy hermoso, pero maquillado simplemente eres un ángel. Y la forma en la que animas es tan genial. Te mueves de una forma tan grácil y bonita que no puedo quitar mis ojos de ti, eres sin duda el mejor cheerleader del mundo.

Yeosang se sonrojó, y dejó otro tímido beso en los labios de Seonghwa.

—Bueno, vamos a preguntas un poquitín más personales, hyung… —dijo Yeosang, a lo que Seonghwa asintió —. ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido? ¿Cuándo tuviste tu primera relación?

—Pueees… —el moreno llevó una mano a su barbilla, pensativo—. Relaciones serias como tal, solo dos. Mi primera novia la tuve con 13 años, se llamaba Eunbi. Estuvimos juntos unos cuatro meses, corté con ella porque simplemente dejé de sentir cosas. Después a los 15 tuve mi última relación, se llamaba Soojin. Duramos un poco menos de un año, me dejó ella, confesándome que había estado poniéndome los cuernos con un tal Mark y que se había enamorado de él. No me dolió mucho, de todas formas nunca estuve enamorado de verdad. Después de eso, sólo he tenido líos con distintas chicas, pero nada serio. Solo cosa de una noche y poco más. Y eso han sido dos preguntas en una, ángel, creo que me merezco una recompensa.

Yeosang le sonrió pícaramente, después de escuchar atentamente a Seonghwa y no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito celoso, por lo que besó de forma demandante al moreno, de forma más profunda que anteriormente, mientras movía un poco sus caderas sobre el semi despierto pene del mayor. El castaño se separó unos segundos después, succionando antes la larga lengua del moreno y mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Me gustan tus recompensas, pequeño, muchísimo —murmuró Seonghwa, ahora acariciando de forma distraída el trasero del menor —. ¿Y tú, bebé? ¿Cuántas parejas has tenido?

—Sinceramente… Nunca he tenido novio. Sabes que no había dado mi primer beso ni he hecho nada “sexual” con nadie hasta que llegaste tú. Digamos que estás siendo mis primeras veces en todo, porque jamás me había gustado nadie tanto como me gustas tú. Y sí, por si no ha quedado claro, también soy virgen —contestó Yeosang, un poco avergonzado mientras un puchero se formaba en su boca, el cual besó Seonghwa de forma tierna.

—No sabes lo muchísimo que me encanta que esté siendo yo tus primeras veces, pequeño, no sabes cuánto. Que sea el único que haya podido escucharte gemir, y verte de esa forma tan única, perdido en el placer que te doy. Que haya sido el primero y único que ha probado esos deliciosos labios tuyos, y haya tocado tu cuerpo. No puedo esperar a explorarte entero, Sangie… —murmuró Seonghwa, extasiado ante la confesión de Yeosang, mientras mordía su cuello de forma sensual mientras presionaba su semi erección contra la del castaño, causando que éste gimiese de forma leve.

—Y yo no puedo estar más contento de que seas tú con quien esté experimentando mis primeras veces, hyung… —susurró Yeosang, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los toques y besos del mayor—. Y, ¿cuándo fue tu primera vez?

—Mi primera vez fue a los 15, con mi segunda novia. Fue un poco desastrosa, la verdad, no lo disfruté demasiado —contestó Seonghwa, para luego tomar la palabra de Yeosang de “si la pregunta es más personal, puedes tocarme”, y sobar de forma golosa el culo del menor, guiando sus caderas para moverlas encima de su ya totalmente formada erección.

—¿Y cuándo f-fue la última vez que tuviste sexo o te fuiste con alguien? —preguntó Yeosang, entre pequeños gemidos. Él también se estaba empezando a poner duro por los toques de Seonghwa.

—Si te digo la verdad, llevo sin irme con nadie desde que te conocí, pequeño. No he podido fijarme en nadie más, sólo tú estás en mi cabeza, ángel. Y sinceramente, ahora que miro hacia atrás, ninguna de las personas con las que haya estado, me haya liado o follado te llegan a la suela del zapato, Sangie, ninguna se te puede comparar. Y eso que _aún_ no nos hemos acostado como tal.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Yeosang gimió, sintiéndose muy, muy feliz y orgulloso de sí mismo. Escondió su cara en el cuello del mayor, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, dejando algunas marcas que hicieron que su pecho se llenara de orgullo. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a los labios del mayor, besándolos de forma profunda y sensual, mientras movía sus caderas de forma más rápida y necesitada sobre el duro pene de Seonghwa, creando una deliciosa fricción con su propia erección, la cual empezaba a doler ya.

—Y p-por último… ¿Cuándo va a ser _nuestra_ primera vez? —preguntó el castaño, entre gemidos, cada vez más fuertes.

Seonghwa introdujo sus manos bajo el jersey color crema del menor, acariciando su espalda, sonriendo al sentir a Yeosang temblar bajo su toque. Movió sus manos hasta encontrarse con sus sensibles pezones, los cuales acarició y estrujó levemente, sacando más gemidos de la boca del menor.

—Bebé… Por muchas ganas que tenga de tomarte y hacerte mío en literalmente cualquier sitio que se me ocurra, que las tengo, quiero tomármelo con calma. Quiero explorar tus reacciones, quiero explorar todo de ti antes de hacerte el amor, porque sí, lo que haría sería hacerte el amor, ángel precioso. Déjame disfrutar de estas cosas, Yeosang, déjame disfrutar un poquito más de estas situaciones tan preciosas que me das y que me hacen tan feliz. Todo a su tiempo, ángel, te prometo que merecerá la pena al final.

—E-Está bien… Podré esperar, creo —rió levemente el menor—. Pero es que de verdad te deseo tanto, hyung… Aunque mi también me gusta disfrutar de estas situaciones, me haces tan, tan feliz. Me siento muy seguro junto a ti, Seonghwa, tan querido, tan _deseado._

—No te mereces menos, bebé. Eres el ángel más bonito que he visto, el chico más precioso del mundo. Te mereces el mundo entero, aunque el mundo no merezca a una persona tan bonita como lo eres tú, por fuera y por dentro, según estoy viendo —contestó Seonghwa, volviendo a conectar sus bocas, en un beso lleno de cariño, pasión y sentimientos.

Ambos chicos siguieron dándose amor mientras se decían cosas dulces y sinceras al oído y se propinaban fogosos besos y toques llenos de pasión hasta que alcanzaron sus respectivos orgasmos, terminando en la mano del otro. Aún jadeando, se miraron a los ojos mientras juntaban sus frentes. Ninguno decía nada, no hacía falta, ya que sus miradas, sus expresiones y sus sonrisas hablaban por ellos.

Ahí estaba naciendo un verdadero _amor,_ uno que prometía ser muy fuerte.

Seonghwa, con un extremo de la toalla, los limpió a ambos con cuidado y decidió tumbarse colocando al menor en su pecho. Besó su frente con ternura, y lo abrazó aún más contra él. Yeosang se estaba quedando dormido a causa del post-orgasmo y del relajante ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Seonghwa.

El mayor también sentía sus ojos pesados, se sentía demasiado cómodo en ese momento, con su _persona especial_ entre los brazos, respirando de forma cada vez más calmada.

—Pequeño… —llamó el moreno, a lo que Yeosang le miró—. Por mucho que me gustaría, no podemos dormir aquí. Ya tendremos más ocasiones de dormir juntos, bebé. Tenemos que irnos. Si no recuerdo mal, tenías entrenamiento hoy, ¿no?

Yeosang abrió mucho los ojos y se sentó completamente en la toalla. Había olvidado que tenía entrenamiento, y ese era importante porque al día siguiente había partido.

—Dios, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! —dijo Yeosang, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza. Seonghwa rió ante su reacción, lo veía demasiado adorable—. Muchísimas gracias por recordármelo, hyung, de verdad. Se me había ido completamente.

—No hay de qué, precioso —respondió Seonghwa, besando gentilmente los labios contrarios—. Vamos, antes de que llegues tarde.

Yeosang asintió varias veces, se levantó y ayudó a Seonghwa a levantarse también. El mayor recogió la toalla, metiéndola de nuevo en su mochila, y se colocó el casco luego de ayudar a Yeosang a ponerse el suyo. Ambos se subieron a la moto y fueron rumbo al instituto.

Una vez llegaron, Yeosang se bajó de la motocicleta, quitándose el casco y dándoselo al mayor, quien también se quitó el suyo.

—Uf, hemos llegado a tiempo… Gracias de nuevo, hyung… —dijo Yeosang, besando a Seonghwa cortamente en los labios—. Tengo que ir a cambiarme, te espero en la grada para verme entrenar, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí, bebé, no me perdería un entrenamiento tuyo por nada del mundo —respondió el mayor, besando la cara entera del castaño, para acabar dejando un dulce pico en su boca, para propinarle un juguetón azote en el culo, a lo que Yeosang rió coqueto —. Luego nos vemos, ángel.

—Adiós, Seonghwa hyung, vamos hablando~ —se despidió Yeosang, besando la mejilla del mayor, para marcharse a paso rápido a los vestuarios.

Seonghwa le miraba irse, con una expresión suave y amorosa. Realmente se estaba enamorando del pequeño cheerleader.

Y Yeosang, mientras iba a los vestuarios, sonreía para sí mismo. Él también se estaba enamorando más y más del chico gótico que huele a menta y cigarrillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Si es así, dejadme comentarios y/o kudos~
> 
> Se vienen cosas muy interesantes en esta historia~
> 
> ¡Nos leemos! Gracias por leer <3


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola~! ¿Os está gustando la historia hasta ahora? Espero que sí uwu
> 
> ¡Aquí tenéis otro capítulo! Este estará centrado de Hongjoong y varias cosas que le pasan esa tarde 👀 Ya las veréis~
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste el capítulo! 💕

Hongjoong se encontraba tirado en su cama, bastante aburrido. Ya había terminado los deberes del día, y en ese momento no tenía nada más que hacer aparte de dar vueltas y vueltas en su cama en su onesie de pato mientras revisaba sus redes sociales o leía algún que otro fanfic de sus grupos favoritos.

De repente, vio que le llegó un mensaje de un número desconocido, a lo que alzó una ceja. No esperaba que le hablara nadie en ese momento, aunque se imaginaba que igual sería algún niñato salido del instituto con ganas de algún nude suyo.

No sería la primera vez que se vería en una situación así, desde luego.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería instantánea y el mensaje, seguido de un par más del mismo número, y sonrió ampliamente al ver el contenido de los mismos.

**[Número desconocido]**

_¡Hola, Hongjoong hyung! Soy Yunho, de la clase de Yeosang, hablé contigo hoy en el pasillo_

**[Número desconocido]**

_No he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde que llegué a casa, así que decidí hablarte, espero no molestarte_

**[Número desconocido]**

_¿Te gustaría quedar conmigo esta tarde a las 19:00 en la cafetería Stray, para conocernos un poco y charlar? Realmente quiero verte_

Los ojos de Hongjoong se iluminaron, ¡Yunho realmente le había hablado! De verdad que le encantaba ese chico, y se moría de ganas por quedar con él y verlo.

**[Yo]**

_¡Hola, Yunhoo~! <3_

_Por supuesto que quiero quedar contigo uwu, a esa hora me viene genial. Quedamos entonces a esa hora en la cafetería Stray, tengo muchas ganas de verte, precioso ;)_

**[ Yunho <3]**

_¡Perfecto, hyung! Pues nos vemos a esa hora. Estoy deseando pasar tiempo contigo uwu_

**[Yo]**

_Yo también, cachorrito. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti tampoco, de verdad que me has encantado, me pareces super cuqui :)_

**[ Yunho <3]**

_Hyuuuuung, no seas bobo, no soy la gran cosa uwu tú si que eres bonito~_

Hongjoong se sonrojó ante las cosas que le decia Yunho, y de repente se sentía un poco tímido, aunque le seguía coqueteando a través de mensajes un rato más.

El pelirrojo siguió hablando un poco más con el castaño, hasta que Hongjoong cortó la conversación alegando que se tenía que arreglar, lo cual era cierto. Se quitó su pijama, quedando totalmente desnudo, ya que no le gustaba usar ropa interior para dormir. Se dirigió al baño luego de coger su ropa interior, la cual consitía en unas bonitas bragas rojas de encaje —sí, Hongjoong compartía la misma filosofía que Wooyoung y Yeosang respecto a que la ropa interior femenina era muchísimo más cómoda y bonita— y se duchó de forma tranquila. Una vez limpio, seco y con la ropa interior puesta, peinó su cabello rojizo hacia atrás, aplicándose un poco de laca para que su peinado se mantuviera.

Después de un rato eligiendo qué iba a ponerse, optó por una blusa morada bastante fina, la cual tenía bastante escote, que se encontraba adornado por unas cuerdas entrelazadas en el mismo. En la parte de abajo llevaba un pantalón negro muy ajustado, tal como le gustaban a él, y unas botas negras con un poquito de tacón. Hongjoong amaba su outfit, la blusa caía delicadamente por sus caderas, creando una ilusión de más curvas de las que ya tenía, y el escote trenzado que dejaba ver una gran parte de su pecho era lo que más le gustaba de su parte de arriba. Los pantalones también eran de sus favoritos, al igual que sus botas, le gustaban mucho los zapatos con algo de tacón, hacían sus piernas más largas y le hacían más alto.

El maquillaje que decidió ponerse consistía en una sombra lila, acompañada de un eyeliner negro, iluminador rosa en sus mejillas y en la punta de la nariz y un gloss en un tono también rosado.

El pelirrojo se sentó de nuevo en su cama, esperando a que fuera la hora para partir, cuando su teléfono vibró con motivo de una llamada. Hongjoong miró el móvil, y una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios al ver que quien llamaba era Mingi. El pelirrojo pulsó el botón de aceptar llamada y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

—Dime, cachorrito~ ¿Qué tal estás? —saludó Hongjoong, con una voz dulce como la miel, causando una risa grave al otro lado del teléfono que le hizo suspirar.

“ _Hola, bebé. Estaba pensando en ti y decidí llamarte. Quisiera quedar contigo hoy si te viene bien en mi casa. Estoy solito. ¿Te pillo en buen momento?”_ Habló Mingi, a lo que Hongjoong rió un poco. Iba a jugar un poco a hacerse el difícil, porque adoraba la reacción que causaba eso en el menor.

—Uhm, no sé~. Es que no soy mucho de repetir, cachorrito, te lo tendrás que currar un poquito más y entonces me lo pensaré. De todas formas, hoy no puedo. He quedado con Yunho ahora a las 19:00 en la cafetería Stray.

“ _Vaya, jugando a hacerte el difícil, ¿eh? Bueno, sabes que las cosas fáciles nunca me han gustado, precioso. Ya conseguiré ablandarte.”_ Dijo Mingi, en un tono de voz grave que hizo que Hongjoong juntase sus piernas, evitando si éxito que una erección se empezase a formar entre sus piernas.

Hongjoong rió coqueto ante lo que dijo el pelirrojo.

—Tengo curiosidad por ver de qué forma piensas ablandarme, guapo. Y también me pregunto si finalmente lo conseguirás o no~.

“ _Yo nunca incumplo una promesa, bebé~. Veremos si sigues diciendo eso cuando te tenga temblando como un flan debajo de mi, como te tuve este fin de semana.”_

Hongjoong suspiró de nuevo, calentándose un poco luego de recordar el fin de semana salvaje y lleno de sexo que tuvo con Mingi.

—Exactamente, cachorrito. Ya veremos qué pasa~. Bueno, te dejo que llego tarde a mi cita con Yunho. Le saludaré de tu parte. Besitos, Mingi yah~. No te toques demasiado pensando en mi~ —se despidió Hongjoong, colgando antes de que el más alto pudiese contestarle, riendo después de hacerlo.

El pelirrojo le mandó un mensaje a Yunho diciéndole que ya iba a la cafetería, se echó su perfume favorito de olor a melón, tomó su móvil junto con su bolso y salió de casa. Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy entretenida.

[…]

Hongjoong llegó a la cafetería, y miró por el local hasta encontrar a Yunho, quien se encontraba mirando su móvil de forma distraída. El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hasta la mesa en la que se encontraba el castaño, quien se sobresaltó un poco al encontrarse de repente a Hongjoong, pero aún así una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios, la cual contagió al más bajo.

—Oh, ¡hola, hyung! Lo siento, estaba distraído con el móvil y no te esperaba así de repente —dijo Yunho, riendo después de una forma nerviosa pero que al mayor le resultó muy tierna.

—No pasa nada, Yunho-ah, tampoco he avisado antes de sentarme —respondió Hongjoong, tomando una de las grandes manos entre las suyas. Observó la diferencia de tamaño entre las manos del castaño y las suyas, y no le pudo encantar más que las del menor fuesen mucho más grandes.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal, bonito? ¿Te he hecho esperar demasiado? —preguntó el pelirrojo, con voz suave y expresión dulce.

Yunho le miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en la cara de Hongjoong. El mayor era demasiado bonito para su propio bien.

—No te preocupes, Hongjoong hyung, yo acabo de llegar hace cinco minutos. Y estoy bien, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verte —dijo Yunho, sonrojándose un poco.

Hongjoong rió dulcemente, el castaño era demasiado adorable y le hacía sacar su lado más protector y dulce, todo lo contrario que con Mingi, quien le animaba a sacar su lado más salvaje.

Ambas cosas le encantaban de los dos chicos, eso desde luego, el cómo lograban sacar dos lados suyos muy distintos entre sí.

Un camarero vino a tomarles la comanda. Yunho pidió un café con leche y un donut de chocolate, y Hongjoong se decidió por un capuccino y un trozo de cheesecake.

Un poco más tarde, el mismo camarero les trajo su pedido, y ambos le dieron las gracias de forma educada.

—Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, cachorrito~. Pero muchas, muchas. Si te digo la verdad, estaba esperando ansiosamente a que me dijeses de quedar contigo —habló Hongjoong, siguiendo su conversación anterior, guiñando un ojo a Yunho, a lo que el castaño rió suavemente.

—Hyuung, no digas esas cosas, que me voy a poner rojo —dijo Yunho, formando un puchero en sus labios. Hongjoong vio eso la cosa más mona del mundo.

—¿Ves? Si es que eres demasiado adorable, y tan dulce~. Creo que no me voy a poder contener en darte un mordisquito a ti en vez de a la tarta, seguro que estás igual o más dulce —habló Hongjoong de forma coqueta y dulce a la vez, acercándose más a Yunho.

—Si alguien aquí es dulce y adorable eres tú, Hongjoong hyung —respondió Yunho, tomando esta vez ambas manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas—. Tienes unas manos muy pequeñitas, son tan bonitas como tú en sí.

Y esta vez, Hongjoong fue el que se sonrojó y quien se sintió tímido de repente ante el comentario de Yunho.

—Vale, ahora me has hecho sonrojar a mí, bichito. Punto para ti —rió Hongjoong, risa que contagió a Yunho. El ambiente entre ambos era muy, muy agradable y cálido y estaban empezando a coger más confianza.

Los dos chicos merendaron de forma cómoda, conversando sobre ellos mismos, contándose un poco sus vidas y conociéndose. Hongjoong daba la razón a Yeosang en lo de que Yunho era realmente un chico maravilloso, amable y se ve que tenía un corazón enorme. El castaño era alguien que realmente valía la pena.

Y Yunho pensaba igual de Hongjoong. Al principio le chocó que el pelirrojo fuera tan coqueto desde un principio, pero descubrió en el mayor a una persona dulce, sincera aunque con un carácter muy marcado. Y eso le encantaba al castaño.

Se pasaron hablando y hablando muchísimo rato, hasta que Hongjoong de repente vio una cabellera roja aproximarse a ellos entre la gente del local.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que se trataba del mismísimo Mingi quien estaba yendo hacia su mesa.

Hongjoong no se esperaba al pelirrojo más alto allí, pero también disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, así que no se quejaba.

Mingi se sentó al lado de Hongjoong, sonriéndole tanto a él como a Yunho.

—¡Hola~! ¿Qué tal estáis? Es que venía aquí para tomar café, y os he visto, por lo que me he acercado. Espero que no os importe~ —habló Mingi, echando una mirada juguetona de reojo a Hongjoong, ante la cual Hongjoong le miró de forma intensa. El mayor _sabía perfectamente_ que Mingi no pasaba por ahí por casualidad, y _sabía perfectamente_ que había venido para “molestarle” después de la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono esa misma tarde.

—¡No pasa nada, Mingi-ah! Siempre es genial pasar tiempo contigo —sonrió Yunho, y Hongjoong estaba confuso. ¿Se conocían?

—¿Sois amigos o algo? —preguntó Hongjoong, mirando a ambos chicos, sin poder detener la mirada en uno en específico. Los dos le parecían _terriblemente_ atractivos y le encantaban.

—¡Sí~! Somos muy amigos desde preescolar, siempre hemos estado juntos. De hecho, somos vecinos también. Pero nos distanciamos un poquito desde que me adelantaron de curso el año pasado, aunque intentamos pasar juntos todo el tiempo que podemos y nos juntamos en los recreos —habló Mingi con una sonrisa, a lo que Yunho asintió, dándole la razón.

—Exactamente, hyung. Mingi sacaba notas demasiado buenas, por lo que decidieron adelantarlo un curso. Lo pasé un poquito mal al principio porque él era con quien pasaba más tiempo, siempre nos poníamos juntos para los trabajos y proyectos, pero conseguimos solventarlo quedando cada vez que podíamos y tal —explicó Yunho, bajo la atenta mirada de Hongjoong, quien escuchaba atentamente a los dos chicos.

—Ay, pues no sabía nada, de verdad. Me alegro de que hayáis podido seguir siendo tan amigos, y sois una pareja de amigos guapísimos si me permitís decirlo —dijo Hongjoong, de forma juguetona, guiñando un ojo a los dos chicos, quienes se sonrojaron un poco, en especial Yunho.

—Si hay alguien guapísimo aquí eres tú, precioso —dijo Mingi, mientras acariciaba el muslo de Hongjoong bajo la mesa.

Yunho miró intensamente a Mingi y luego a Hongjoong, y sonrió de forma ladina. Si Mingi iba a jugar de esa forma, él también.

—Joongie hyung es lo más bonito que hay, la verdad. Es tan dulce y pequeño~ —habló Yunho con dulzura, mientras acariciaba las manos del mayor de forma cariñosa a la vez que le miraba a los ojos.

Hongjoong se encontraba en algo parecido al cielo, desde luego. Aunque se sentía también un poco abrumado por las palabras bonitas que le dedicaban los dos chicos que le gustaban al mismo tiempo, le encantaba recibir esas atenciones de ambos.

—Por favor, vais a hacer que me sonroje, cachorritos~ —habló el pequeño pelirrojo, con sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Los dos menores susurraron un “awww, qué mono” a la vez, y se miraron desafiantes.

Aquella empezaba a ser una batalla silenciosa por ver quién era capaz de dar más amor a Hongjoong.

—Bueno, ¿hacéis algo ahora? ¿Y si vamos al cine? Obviamente, Hongjoong hyung escogerá la película que más le guste —propuso Mingi, sin dejar de acariciar delicadamente el muslo del mayor.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Mingi-ah. Vayamos al cine, hyung, veremos la película que quieras~ —dijo Yunho, de una forma muy adorable para Hongjoong y para Mingi también aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

—Está bien, lo que mis cachorritos preciosos quieran~ —respondió Hongjoong, dedicándoles a ambos chicos una sonrisa tan cálida y bonita que hizo que se sonrojaran—. Quiero ver Frozen 2, por cierto. Llevo queriendo ver esa película desde que la anunciaron.

—Por supuesto que sí, hyung —hablaron Mingi y Yunho a la vez, embelesados por el mayor, a lo que se miraron desafiantes de nuevo. Hongjoong rió divertido, aquella tarde se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la barra para pagar. Yunho pagó su merienda y tenía intención de pagar la de Hongjoong también.

—No hace falta, Yunho-ah, de verdad —dijo Hongjoong, de forma educada, a lo que Yunho negó.

—Yo pago, de verdad, hyung, no me importa~ —respondió Yunho, y mientras ponía el dinero en la barra, Mingi colocó el mismo importe encima del de Yunho, tapando la mano del castaño con la suya.

—Pago yo, Yunho~. Todo por hyung~ —dijo Mingi de forma dulce, a lo que Yunho sonrió desafiante, poniendo su mano encima de la del pelirrojo menor.

—¡Nop! Soy yo el que pagará la merienda de Joongie hyung —rebatió Yunho volviendo a colocar su dinero y mano encima de la mano de Mingi, mirándolo de forma retadora.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, Yunho-ah! Yo voy a pagar lo de hyung.

—¡Que te calles! Pago yo y se acabó.

—¡Que no! Que pago yo, que por algo vine aquí con hyung desde un principio.

—¡No me da la gana! Pago yo, jolín.

Los dos chicos se peleaban por pagar la cuenta de Hongjoong, mientras que el camarero les miraba como si observara un partido de tenis, al igual que el mayor de los tres, aunque Hongjoong se sentía encantado por la intención de ambos menores de pagar su merienda.

Pero el pelirrojo más bajo tampoco quería que se engancharan de los pelos en mitad de la cafetería, por lo que se puso entre ambos, poniendo delicadamente una mano en el pecho de los dos menores.

—Bueno, cachorritos, si tanto queréis pagar por mi merienda, pagadlo a medias~ —propuso Hongjoong, guiñándoles el ojo de la forma tan especial que tenía de hacerlo. Los dos menores se sonrojaron ante ese acto, contestando con un “vaaale, hyung” y acabaron abonando la cuenta de Hongjoong a medias.

Los tres chicos salieron del local en dirección al cine. Hongjoong caminaba entre Yunho y Mingi, y los tres mantenían una animada charla. A pesar de la pequeña competición de los dos menores, había muy bien rollo, se respiraba un ambiente agradable y divertido.

Los chicos llegaron a la taquilla del cine, y Hongjoong eligió ver Frozen 2, como había dicho anteriormente. Mientras esperaban en la cola, seguían hablando alegremente.

—Uy, tengo un poquito de frío~ —habló Hongjoong, temblando un poco, arrepintiéndose de no haberse traído una chaqueta o algo.

Yunho se quitó su gabardina, poniéndosela a Hongjoong sobre los hombros.

—Aquí tienes mi gabardina, hyung~. Espero que te sientas mejor —habló Yunho de forma dulce, mientras tomaba las manos de Hongjoong, calentándolas con las suyas.

—Muchas gracias, Yunho, eres un amor~ —agradeció Hongjoong con una bonita sonrisa, disfrutando del aroma a canela que tenía la gabardina del castaño.

Mingi maldijo no llevar chaqueta para poder dársela a Hongjoong también, pero sí que se quitó su bufanda, enrollándola varias veces en el cuello del mayor.

—Toma, hyung, aquí tienes mi bufanda. No quiero que te resfríes, precioso, por mucho que me guste es escote que llevas —dijo Mingi a la vez que tiraba de un brazo, calentando él una de las manos del mayor a la vez que Yunho calentaba la otra. Hongjoong se sonrojó, abrumado de forma agradable por tantas atenciones de los dos altos.

—Muchas gracias, Mingi-ah~ —contestó Hongjoong, inspirando el aroma a cítricos de la bufanda del pelirrojo más alto. Hacía un contraste perfecto con el aroma de la gabardina de Yunho, y Hongjoong no podía estar más contento.

Después de otra mini pelea por pagar la entrada y las palomitas de Hongjoong, quien al final acabó constatando que cada cual se pagaba lo suyo y ya, los tres entraron a la sala donde se proyectaba Frozen 2, sentándose en la última fila. Apenas había nadie en el cine a esas horas. Hongjoong quedó sentado en el medio de los dos chicos, mientras que Yunho se encontraba a su derecha y Mingi a su izquierda.

La película empezó, y Hongjoong la miraba emocionado, aunque Yunho y Mingi preferían observarlo a él y las caras tan adorables que ponía durante la película, lo cual ambos menores creían que era la cosa más hermosa del mundo.

Mingi se atrevió a hacer el primer movimiento, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hongjoong, quien sonrió. El pelirrojo más alto también empezó a acariciar su muslo suavemente, a la vez que besaba su hombro y su mejila, a lo que el mayor tarareó contento a la vez que acariciaba otro de los muslos de Mingi.

Yunho, obviamente, no quería quedarse atrás, por lo que rodeó la cintura del más bajo con un brazo, mientras que sobaba el otro muslo de Hongjoong. Las sillas de la última fila de aquel cine no tenían brazos y no estaban muy separadas, por lo que la postura no era incómoda.

El castaño besó la mejilla de Hongjoong, a lo que se sonrojó. No esperaba eso de Yunho, desde luego, pero le encantó igualmente.

El pelirrojo se sentía en las nubes, siendo mimado y acariciado con tanto cariño por parte de los otros dos chicos que tan loco le traían, ambos por igual. Ya no prestaba atención a la película, sino a las acciones de los dos más altos. Si le dijesen de elegir a alguno de ellos, no podría, de verdad que no sería capaz. Tanto Mingi como Yunho le gustaban por igual, los dos eran diferentes pero despertaban en Hongjoong sentimientos muy bonitos y lados muy diferentes de él. Mientras que Mingi despertaba su parte más salvaje y coqueta, Yunho despertaba su lado dulce y protector, aunque sin dejar de ser coqueto tampoco, pero lo era de forma menos dura que con el pelirrojo más alto.

Los cariñosos besos de Mingi en la mejilla de Hongjoong bajaron por su oído, mordiendo suavemente su lóbulo, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual besó de forma húmeda y mordió un poco, sacando suaves gemidos por parte del mayor, los cuales fueron directos a su entrepierna. Yunho se sonrojó ante los sonidos del más bajo, y se sintió un poco celoso de que Mingi haya sido quien los ha provocado, aunque no por ello estaba menos caliente, una erección se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas también. El castaño no quiso quedarse atrás, e hizo lo mismo que Mingi, lamiendo delicadamente el cuello del pelirrojo por su otro lado, propinando alguna que otra mordida en la sensible zona, que hizo que Hongjoong gimiese un poco más fuerte. El castaño sonrió orgulloso ante ello.

Hongjoong sentía su mente nublada por el placer que le estaban dando Mingi y Yunho a la misma vez, haciéndolo más intenso. Se estaba empezando a poner vergonzosamente duro ante tan poco, pero los dos chicos le estaban haciendo sentir tan bien.

—Yunho-ah… Mingi-ah… Hm~ —gimoteó Hongjoong en voz baja, acariciando las nucas de ambos chicos, mordiendo su labio inferior cuando los dos mordieron sus clavículas a la vez.

—Precioso… Te quiero entero para mí… Eres tan caliente, bebé… —murmuró Mingi contra el cuello del mayor, mordiéndolo un poco más fuerte, dejando una pequeña marca.

—Hyung… M-Me pones tanto… Te quiero para mí, recuerda que quedaste conmigo~ —susurró Yunho, remarcando la última palabra mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja de Hongjoong.

—P-Puedo ser perfectamente de los dos… Tengo s-suficiente para los dos, cachorritos, quiero ser de los dos~ —respondió Hongjoong entre suspiros, llevando sus manos hacia las entrepiernas de ambos chicos, acariciándolos por encima del pantalón, sonriendo para sí mismo al notar que los dos estaban ya duros. Los dos más altos suspiraron al sentir las pequeñas manos del más bajo en sus penes.

Hongjoong no se podía sentir mejor, siendo acariciado de aquella forma tan caliente y tan distinta a la vez por Yunho y por Mingi, ya que cada cual tenía su forma de acariciarlo y darle mimos, cosa que le volvía loco.

El pelirrojo tomó de la barbilla a Mingi, besándolo de forma profunda y pasional, gimiendo en su boca a la vez que Yunho le comía el cuello con más intensidad y le acariciaba por encima del pantalón. El pelirrojo más alto mordió el labio inferior del mayor, delineándolo a la vez con su lengua, para enrollarla con la contraria. Hongjoong se sentía muy, muy caliente, los besos de Mingi siempre eran tan acalorados y fogosos que hacían que su cabeza diese vueltas.

Después de un rato, Hongjoong se separó de Mingi y giró su cara hacia Yunho, tomando a éste de la nuca y uniendo también sus labios con los del castaño de forma fogosa. Los labios del castaño eran suaves, y mucho más ricos que lo que Hongjoong había imaginado. Su forma de besar era más dulce que la de Mingi, pero no por ello menos fogosa, ya que también mordía su labio para enrollar su lengua con la suya en un beso profundo, lento y pasional. Mingi se atrevió a desabrochar su pantalón, y metió su mano bajo éste y su ropa interior para masturbarlo lentamente, sonriendo de lado al notar la fina tela de encaje de sus bragas. Hongjoong gimió en la boca de Yunho, y éste vio lo que estaba haciendo el pelirrojo alto, con lo que decidió “contraatacar” introduciendo su mano bajo la blusa del mayor, acariciando sus pezones.

Hongjoong sentía su cuerpo arder bajo los toques de los dos chicos, pero tanto Yunho como Mingi se encontraban terriblemente excitados por aquella situación tanto como Hongjoong. Aquella competición de ambos por dar amor a su hyung y por hacerle sentir bien los calentaba más y más, ninguno sospechaba que esa situación los fuera a calentar tanto.

Tal vez Yunho y Mingi estuviesen de acuerdo en _compartir_ a su bonito hyung. Aquel pensamiento, que pasó a la vez por la cabeza de los dos más altos, los encendió aún más.

—¿V-Veis, bebés? Se puede compartir, cachorritos, y yo puedo haceros sentir muy bien a los dos y ser vuestro… —suspiró Hongjoong, gimiendo un poco más fuerte en cuanto Mingi aumentó la velocidad de su mano en su erección.

Yunho levantó la camisa de Hongjoong, y empezó a lamer y morder suavemente los sensibles pezones del mayor, quien suspiró de forma ahogada y arqueó su espalda contra la boca del castaño en su pecho.

El más bajo decidió desabrochar los pantalones de los dos chicos, metiendo su mano bajo los mismos y sus boxers, masturbándolos a la misma vez, tomando cada pene con cada mano. Ambos altos jadearon a la misma vez, las manos de Hongjoong eran pequeñas, pero se movían sobre sus pollas de forma experta que los hacía delirar.

—Vaya, vaya, menudos dos cachorritos más bien dotados tengo por aquí… Duros y húmedos por su hyung~ —susurró Hongjoong con una sonrisa ladina, para después besar de forma fogosa primero a Yunho y luego a Mingi.

—S-Sólo por tí, hyung… —suspiró Yunho, metiendo su mano debajo de los pantalones de Hongjoong, junto con la de Mingi, para acariciar sus testículos mientras que Mingi seguía masturbando al mayor. Hongjoong se estaba esforzando mucho en no gemir alto ante los toques de ambos en su pene.

—Tan caliente, bebé, t-tan precioso… —gimió Mingi, cuando Hongjoong pasó su pulgar por su glande. El mayor hizo lo mismo con Yunho, quien retuvo un jadeo más alto de lo normal.

—Como os estáis portando tan, taaan bien y estáis haciendo sentir tan deliciosamente bien a hyung, merecéis una recompensa —dijo Hongjoong, sacando ambas manos de los pantalones de los dos chicos, y haciendo que los dos chicos dejasen de masturbarlo.

Tanto Mingi como Yunho abrieron los ojos ampliamente cuando vieron que Hongjoong se puso de rodillas entre ambos, y tiró de sus bóxers y de sus pantalones, dejando totalmente al descubierto sus duras erecciones.

Hongjoong masturbaba a ambos chicos rápidamente, mientras miraba ambos penes con gula, lamíendose sus propios labios. Empezó chupando la punta de la polla de Yunho, estaba deseando probarla desde hace rato, y decidió empezar por él, ya que la de Mingi ya la había catado anteriormente. Sonrió para si mismo cuando escuchó el gemido ahogado del menor, y lamió desde la punta hasta la base, y de ahí acunó sus testículos en su boca, para después volver hacia arriba y engullir su pene hasta que la punta rozó su garganta. El pelirrojo movía su cabeza de arriba abajo en el pene del castaño, jugando con su lengua, a la vez que masturbaba de forma rápida a Mingi. Después de un rato, repitió justo las mismas acciones que había tenido con el castaño con Mingi, llevando ahora su mano al duro pene de Yunho, sacudiéndolo de forma rápida. Luego de otro rato, volvió a ocupar su boca con el pene de Yunho, masturbando a Mingi, y siguió ese orden, alternando sus mamadas a ambos chicos y masturbando al que no estaba tomando en su boca en ese momento. No le costaba acostumbrarse de un miembro a otro, ya que ambos chicos tenían más o menos el mismo tamaño, el cual era _grande, y ancho._

Los gemidos de ambos chicos altos eran como música para los oídos de Hongjoong, y le encendían hasta niveles estratosféricos, por lo que introdujo su propia mano en sus pantalones para masturbarse a él mismo de forma rápida, al mismo ritmo al que su boca y su mano trabajaban en los penes de ambos chicos.

Yunho y Mingi estaban con la mente nublada. La boca de Hongjoong era tan cálida y estrecha que les estaba volviendo locos. Mingi, aunque ya la había probado, seguía fascinado por las cosas tan placenteras que esa pequeña boca era capaz de hacer y Yunho estaba seguro de que no había sentido más placer en su vida.

Los dos altos se miraron, sus caras se encontraban muy cerca y sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban. Estaban tan, pero tan encendidos y encantados por aquella situación, que cada vez se iban acercando más entre ellos, calentándose aún más al ver la expresión excitada del otro.

—¿P-Puedo besarte, Yunho? —preguntó suavemente Mingi entre jadeos, sus labios casi rozándose con los del castaño.

—P-Por favor, Mingi… Bésame… —respondió Yunho entre suspiros, y Mingi lo tomó por la nuca y unió sus labios en un beso hambriento. Los dos mordían el labio inferior del otro y enrollaban sus lenguas de forma lujuriosa, y Hongjoong sentía que se podía correr ante la erótica visión que se encontraba ante él, de los dos chicos que le gustaban tantísimo besándose de aquella forma.

Después de varios minutos, Hongjoong sentía a ambos chicos empezar a tensarse. Sus orgasmos se aproximaban, señal de ello también eran que sus gemidos aumentaban, aunque estaban siendo ahogados en la boca del otro. El mayor aumentó la intensidad de sus acciones, al igual que empezó a masturbarse más rápido, sintiendo su clímax cerca también.

—¿Vais a correros ya, bebés? Puedo notar que estáis tan cerca… Vamos, correos en la boca de hyung, quiero tragármelo todo~ —susurró Hongjoong, mirando a Yunho y Mingi, mientras se seguían comiendo la boca de manera salvaje.

Los dos menores se separaron, ya incapaces de contener sus jadeos, estaban tan cerca de correrse.

—H-Hyung… M-Me voy a correr, me voy a correr ya… —gimió Mingi de forma desesperada.

—Y-Yo también m-me voy a correr, Joongie hyung… P-Por favor, no p-pares… —jadeaba Yunho, igual de desesperado que Mingi.

Hongjoong masturbaba de manera frenética a ambos chicos, colocando la punta de ambos penes en su boca, mirando embelesado y encendido las calientes expresiones de los dos.

El primero en correrse fue Mingi, quien lo hizo con un gran gruñido, soltando tiras blancas en la lengua de Hongjoong. Unos segundos más tarde, Yunho llegó a su orgasmo con un gran gemido ahogado, llenando también la boca de Hongjoong con su esencia. El pelirrojo gimió al sentir el caliente semen de ambos en su boca, tragándolo y siguió masturbándolos a través de sus orgasmos, alargándolos de forma deliciosa. Hongjoong bajó su mano de nuevo, masturbándose de forma intensa unos segundos más hasta que se corrió en su propia mano, cerrando los ojos y soltando varios gemidos y gruñidos. Los dos menores lo miraron atentamente, los dos pensaban que la expresión de Hongjoong al correrse había sido lo más caliente que habían visto nunca.

Los tres se quedaron quietos unos segundos, jadeando, intentando recuperarse de sus orgasmos. Hongjoong les sonrió de forma dulce y cansada, y Yunho fue quien agarró la mano en la cual el mayor se había corrido, colocándola entre Mingi y él, lamiéndola hasta dejarla totalmente limpia, degustando el semen del mayor, quien se sonrojó ante la acción de ambos menores.

—Sois tan malditamente calientes, preciosos… Me vais a volver loco —murmuró Hongjoong, totalmente encantado ante la imagen tan erótica que acababa de ver.

—Aquí el que es caliente como el puto infierno eres tú, precioso —dijo Mingi, con voz ronca.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Eso ha sido…

—… Lo más jodidamente caliente que he vivido en mi vida —interrumpió el pelirrojo alto a Yunho, quien asintió enérgicamente a lo dicho.

—Concuerdo con Mingi. Ha sido increíble —corroboró Yunho.

—Puedo decir exactamente lo mismo, cachorritos. Creo que no me he sentido más excitado en mi vida, os lo juro —dijo Hongjoong, acariciando con cariño los muslos de ambos menores.

Yunho y Mingi ayudaron a Hongjoong a reincorporarse en la silla, después de que éste abrochara sus propios pantalones. Los dos altos también subieron y abrocharon sus propios pantalones.

Hongjoong besó de forma dulce y profunda a ambos chicos, y miró con ojos brillantes y llenos de cariño cómo también se besaban entre ellos de la misma forma. Los tres siguieron besándose y mimándose de forma cariñosa hasta que la película llegó a su fin. Hongjoong se sintió un poco mal por haberse perdido la película entera, pero pensó en lo que acababa de pasar y creyó que había merecido la pena con creces. De todas formas, podría ver la película en cualquier momento en casa por internet.

Los tres salieron del cine y decidieron dar un paseo.Yunho y Mingi tenían cada uno agarrada una de las manos de Hongjoong, entrelazando sus dedos con los del mayor. Los dos menores sabían también que lo mejor que han podido hacer es _compartir_ a su precioso hyung entre ellos, aunque seguía habiendo una pequeña y amistosa competición entre ambos por ver quién daba más amor a Hongjoong.

Después de pasear durante un rato mientras hablaban de forma animada y confiada, Hongjoong decidió que era la hora de volver a casa. Yunho y Mingi se ofrecieron a acompañarlo a casa, y quién era Hongjoong para decir que no a sus dos cachorritos.

Una vez estuvieron en el portal de la casa del mayor, se quedaron mirándose entre ellos de forma dulce, con muchos sentimientos sin decir, pero sus miradas y sonrisas lo decían todo.

—Me lo he pasado genial con vosotros, chicos. Sois increíbles, los dos. Quisiera repetir esto más veces, y eso que no soy de repetir con nadie… Pero sólo quiero hacerlo con vosotros, con nadie más he sentido esa necesidad —confesó Hongjoong, con las mejillas sonrojadas, las cuales fueron besadas por Mingi y Yunho.

—Yo también lo he disfrutado mucho, hyung, muchísimo. Conocerte creo que ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres tan genial… Sois tan geniales los dos… Y estoy dispuesto a repetir esto las veces que hagan falta, desde luego —dijo Yunho, de forma sincera, mirando a Hongjoong y a Mingi.

—Esto, sin duda, ha sido lo más caliente, excitante y genial que he experimentado nunca. No me cansaría nunca de repetirlo, en serio. Sois increíbles, Joongie hyung es puro fuego también. Es que… sin palabras, ha sido increíble —expresó Mingi, también con mucha sinceridad.

Hongjoong sonrió de forma amplia y bonita, contagiando la misma sonrisa a ambos menores.

—Bueno, bebés, ya vamos hablando, ¿vale? —dijo Hongjoong, besando dulcemente a Yunho y a Mingi —. Tened cuidado al volver a casa y no os divirtáis mucho sin mí, cachorritos míos~

Yunho y Mingi rieron ante las palabras de su hyung y le besaron de nuevo en las mejillas.

—Adiós, hyung~ —se despidieron los dos más altos a la vez, con otra bonita sonrisa. Hongjoong les dijo un dulce “adiós, preciosos” antes de entrar a su casa.

La sonrisa de Hongjoong no se iba ni cuando se estaba duchando. Ni cuando se puso su cómodo onesie de pato y se metió en su cama. Se sentía tan… feliz. Nunca había sentido nada igual a lo que sentía por Yunho y Mingi. Jamás le había gustado nadie de aquella forma, y mucho menos por partida doble.

Antes de irse a dormir, tomó su móvil e hizo un grupo con ellos tres, nombrándolo como “Joongie’s puppies” y les deseó las buenas noches. El pelirrojo se quedó dormido pronto, se encontraba cansado aún del intenso orgasmo que había experimentado y de las emociones de esa tarde.

¿Estaría por empezar una nueva e interesante relación a tres bandas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os tengo que decir que, definitivamente, esto es de las cosas más calientes que he escrito nunca sjadjbjsd
> 
> Os resumo en un momentito las tramas que se siguen este fic, por si alguien está un poquito perdidx ~
> 
> TRAMA PRINCIPAL: La relación entre Seonghwa y Yeosang, y todo lo que conlleva. Esta es la trama troncal de la historia, la principal, la base de todo el fic. Lo demás es todo SECUNDARIO, aunque haya algún capítulo especial enfocado en las tramas secundarias tal como ha sido éste.
> 
> TRAMAS SECUNDARIAS: La relación del WooSan y la posible relación poliamorosa (👀) entre Hongjoong, Yunho y Mingi. Contarán con algunos capítulos especiales tal como ha sido este, o el capítulo narrando la primera vez del WooSan, pero son tramas secundarias.
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando este fic, y este capítulo. Si es así, dejadme kudos y/o comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo capítulo~


	7. Capítulo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muy buenas~! ¡Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! Aviso que será un capítulo más largo de lo normal, ya que suceden varias cosas jugosas que vais a ver a continuación uwu
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo~

—¿QUE QUÉ? ¿QUE TE LIASTE CON YUNHO Y MINGI A LA VEZ? —preguntó Yeosang, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca abierta, y San y Wooyoung tenían justo la misma expresión al escuchar lo que Hongjoong les había contado.

Los cuatro chicos se encontraban en el patio del recreo, aunque después del cual no había más clases ya que ese día era el último partido de fútbol del año y era una jornada más “especial”. El pelirrojo les había contado a sus amigos sus aventuras del día anterior, y toda la movida que envolvía a su situación con Yunho y Mingi.

—Pues sí, Yeosangie. Fue increíble. También les comí la polla a los dos en los asientos de atrás del cine. De verdad, espectacular. Son muy, muy calientes y encima la tienen _enorme_. Pero aparte es que me gustan demasiado los dos, si me pidiesen que eligiera a alguno no podría. Es que me gustan muchísimo, Yeo, muchísimo. No sé. Sólo sé que nunca he sentido nada así antes, y mucho menos he tenido estos sentimientos hacia dos personas al mismo tiempo —habló Hongjoong, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, las cuales Yeosang tomó con cariño, sonriéndole.

—Ay, hyung, me alegro tanto por ti, de que hayas encontrado a esos chicos… Por lo que me has contado, te han tratado muy bien y parece que de verdad les gustas. Y me encanta verte así de feliz —dijo Yeosang, de forma sincera, a lo que Wooyoung y San asintieron, corroborando las palabras del castaño—. Y también quería agradecerte lo del otro día. Seonghwa me llevó en moto a una zona boscosa que le encanta, me dijo que era su persona especial y muchísimas cosas bonitas. También me contó muchísimas cosas más de él mismo, fue genial… Hyung, me estoy enamorando de él, ya en serio.

—¿Ves, Yeosangie? Te dije que el plan de ponerlo celoso funcionaría. Y gracias a que Yunho me vio contigo el otro día cuando te pidió la libreta, supo quién era yo y me la dio para que te la devolviera. Y a raíz de ahí, le di mi número y… Aquí estamos —habló Hongjoong, soltando una pequeña carcajada, la cual hizo sonreír a Yeosang.

—Vaya, al final veo que hemos salido ganando los dos, Joongie hyung~ —dijo el castaño, mientras le abrazaba de forma cariñosa por la espalda. No sabía por qué, pero con Hongjoong le salía ser así de cariñoso con él.

—Yeosangie, ¿estás preparado para el partido de hoy? Es importante, porque es el último partido del año antes de las vacaciones de invierno —habló Wooyoung, un poco nervioso, aunque sabía que su mejor amigo iba a hacerlo genial.

—Recuerda que estaremos los tres animándote desde la grada mientras haces tus números con el equipo de cheerleaders —sonrió San, mostrando sus hoyuelos, los cuales Wooyoung no pudo resistirse y los besó, haciendo sonrojar al moreno.

—Ay, muchísimas gracias, chicos, sois geniales. Estoy un poquito nervioso por ser un partido importante, pero seguro que irá todo bien —contestó Yeosang con una bonita sonrisa.

—No hay de qué, Yeosangie. Estaremos contigo siempre, cariño. Y estoy seguro de que tu príncipe gótico también estará —dijo Hongjoong, guiñando un ojo y haciendo que Yeosang se sonrojase.

—Por cierto, chicos… Mi primo Jongho me ha invitado esta noche después del partido a su casa a tomar algo, y también asisitirán algunos amigos suyos. ¿Querríais acompañarme? No creo que le importe —preguntó San, mirando a los tres chicos.

—¡Por mí vale! Tengo ganas de salir a beber contigo, Sannie~ —respondió Wooyoung con una sonrisa, besando la mejilla de su novio—. Y también quiero salir con Yeosangie y Hongjoongie hyung, obviamente. Yeo y yo hace muchísimo tiempo que no salimos tampoco~.

—Yo me apunto también, necesito divertirme y relajarme un poco, los exámenes me tienen exhausto —dijo Yeosang.

—¡Contad conmigo, chicos! Me muero por salir con vosotros, seguro que nos lo vamos a pasar súper bien. Aparte, quiero que Yeosangie me maquille. ¡Es que lo hace súper bien! Ojalá saber maquillarme como él~ —habló Hongjoong, haciendo que Yeosang se sonrojase un poco.

—Buah, Sangie crea unos looks espectaculares. A mí me ha maquillado muchas veces y de verdad que es genial. Él fue quien me enseñó a maquillarme también, me dio muchísimos tips —corroboró Wooyoung.

—Bueno, hyung, si quieres puedes llegar un poco antes de irnos a casa de Jongho a mi casa y te maquillo. Te pasaré mi dirección después —propuso Yeosang con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay, genial! Encantado iré, muchísimas gracias, cariño~. Va a ser genial, ya veréis qué bien lo vamos a pasar —dijo Hongjoong, besando a Yeosang en la mejilla.

Los cuatro muchachos siguieron charlando de forma animada, hasta que se iba aproximando la hora del partido y Yeosang tenía que irse para cambiarse y realizar los calentamientos previos, por lo que se despidió de los tres chicos con un abrazo, a lo que le respondieron con un “suerte, Sangie, te queremos”.

Yeosang se sentía muy afortunado de tener a los amigos que tenía. Primero eran él y Wooyoung, su mejor amigo al que quería como un hermano, después se incorporó San, a quien le había tomado muchísimo cariño, y por último, Hongjoong, quien a pesar de llevar relativamente poco tiempo siendo su amigo, había cogido muchísima confianza y cariño. El castaño quería muchísimo a los tres muchachos, eran un apoyo fundamental para él y siempre estaban dispuestos a escucharle y ayudarle en lo que pudiesen.

El castaño llegó al vestuario, y se cambió de ropa, poniéndose su uniforme de cheerleader. Realmente aquel traje le hacía un cuerpo espectacular, y el lazo rojo en su pelo lo complementaba demasiado bien. Esta vez decidió maquillarse, por lo que sacó de su bolso los productos necesarios, y empezó a aplicarlos de forma experta por su cara. Yeosang amaba el maquillaje, y adoraba experimentar con él en su cara, lo veía como un arte. El look que se realizó el castaño consistía en un smokey eye dorado por arriba y rojo por debajo del ojo adornado con un suave delineador marrón realizado con un lápiz de ojos, iluminador color champagne en sus mejillas y en la punta de la nariz y en sus labios aplicó un labial rosa pálido con un poco de brillo. Se espolvoreó un fijador para que no se estropeara el maquillaje a causa del sudor y salió al campo de fútbol, donde le esperaban sus compañeras, a quienes saludó alegremente, recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de ellas.

El equipo, bajo las órdenes de Yeosang, ensayó puliendo los últimos detalles de las perfomances que iban a hacer durante el partido. Harían dos actuaciones: una antes de que inicie el partido y otra en el descanso. Y si ganaban, tal vez harían otra, la cual tenían preparada también por si acaso. Todas las actuaciones estaban llenas de acrobacias, baile y movimientos impresionantes, con Yeosang en el centro de todo.

La gente empezó a llegar al campo de fútbol, sentándose en las gradas, las cuales se iban llenando progresivamente. Los jugadores de los dos equipos se encontraban calentando, el partido estaba a punto de empezar. El equipo de cheerleaders estaban preparándose para salir, colocándose en sus puestos, con Yeosang a la cabeza. El castaño miró a la grada, encontrándose con sus tres amigos sentados juntos, también pudo observar a Yunho y a Mingi sentados al lado de Hongjoong. Y no mucho más lejos, Seonghwa se encontraba sentado mientras miraba expectante. Yeosang sonrió para él mismo, y el momento llegó.

El equipo de cheerleaders hicieron un espectáculo magnífico, motivando a la grada y a los mismos jugadores. La gente vitoreaba con vigor los momentos clave de la actuación, los cuales eran cuando Yeosang estaba en el centro de las acrobacias más impresionantes y cuando terminó encima de la pirámide que construyeron sus compañeras. La primera perfomance había salido ideal, y la gente aplaudía y silbaba. El castaño miró a la grada con una amplia sonrisa y la respiración agitada, y pudo ver como sus amigos le silbaban y aplaudían frenéticamente a la vez que Hongjoong le grababa con su teléfono móvil como una madre orgullosa, y su mirada acabó cruzándose también con la de Seonghwa, quien le sonrió y un “buen trabajo, ángel, estoy orgulloso de ti” se pudo leer en sus labios. Yeosang le sonrió de forma bonita y le tiró un beso disimulado, el cual fue devuelto por Seonghwa.

El partido fue avanzando, y llegó la segunda actuación de cheerleaders, la cual fue igual de increíble que la primera. El partido terminó, y el equipo del instituto ganó, por lo que Yeosang y sus compañeras tuvieron que hacer otra perfomance, más corta que la primera, pero igual de intensa. La gente fue saliendo de las gradas del terreno de juego, así como los jugadores fueron a las duchas. Hongjoong, Wooyoung y San fueron en busca de Yeosang, abrazándolo los tres a la vez fuertemente. Yeosang reía con los tres, se sentía genial.

—¡Eso ha sido espectacular, Yeosangie! De verdad, es que parece irreal el cómo te mueves —halagó Wooyoung, besando la mejilla de su mejor amigo.

—Cierto, ha sido increíble. Menudo espectáculo tan genial. Estoy orgulloso~ —corroboró San, abrazando a Yeosang y a su novio a la vez.

—Chico, sin palabras. Realmente has nacido para esto, ha sido impresionante, magnífico. Ojalá yo tuviese esa flexibilidad, de verdad —habló Hongjoong, acariciando las mejillas del castaño.

—Ay, muchísimas gracias, chicos. Os quiero muchísimo, me alegro tanto de que estuviéseis ahí apoyándome. Sois geniales —sonrió Yeosang con mucho cariño, a lo que sus tres amigos le respondieron con un “de nada, para eso estamos, Sangie, te queremos”.

Yeosang se despidió brevemente de sus amigos,indicándoles que se esperasen un momento, para dirigirse a los vestuarios y ducharse de forma rápida y cambiarse a una ropa más cómoda. Una vez terminó, se reunió de nuevo con Hongjoong, San y Wooyoung y caminó con ellos un rato, charlando de forma animada.

Después de hacer un grupo de whatsapp entre los cuatro, decidieron que comentarían los detalles de la hora de salida hacia la casa de Jongho por ahí y se despidieron con otro abrazo grupal. Cada cual se fue por un camino distinto hacia sus respectivas casas.

Los cuatro burbujeaban con anticipación por salir juntos por primera vez de fiesta. Tenían la impresión de que se les iba a presentar una noche muy interesante.

[…]

La tarde pasó, y por tanto, la noche acabó cayendo. Yeosang estaba dando los últimos retoques a su look en su habitación, bajo la atenta mirada de Hongjoong, quien se encontraba sentado en su cama, y le tocaría pasar por las manos del castaño en unos momentos para arreglar su maquillaje, tal como acordaron.

—Wow, Yeosang, estás guapísimo. De verdad, si no me gustaran mis dos cachorritos no dudes en que iría a por ti, bebé. Ten por seguro de que no te van a quitar los ojos de encima —halagó Hongjoong, a lo que Yeosang se sonrojó.

Y es que Yeosang realmente iba espectacular. Su outfit consistía en una camisa negra con algunas transparencias de encaje en su espalda y en la parte alta de su pecho, dejando poco a la imaginación, unos pantalones ajustados de cuero del mismo color que su camisa, rotos por sus muslos, sobre los que se encontraban unas medias de rejilla. Para finalizar, como calzado llevaba unos bonitos botines de terciopelo rojo, con un poco de plataforma.

Y el maquillaje que el castaño había elegido, simplemente dejaba sin aliento. Se había realizado un marcado smokey eye color negro con purpurina en los ojos, iluminador color rosa pálido se hallaba en sus mejillas junto con un blush también de color rosa, y en sus labios había aplicado un labial color coral, con un poco de glitter.

El castaño había decidido peinarse ondulando su pelo y partiéndolo en dos, dejando su frente al descubierto. Hongjoong se había tomado la libertad de trenzarle algunos mechones y aplicarle algo de purpurina.

—Muchas gracias, hyung… A tí si te voy a dejar ideal, te voy a hacer un maquillaje que lo vas a flipar, a juego con el pedazo de conjunto que llevas. Me tienes que decir de dónde lo has comprado, porque me súper encanta. O prestarme algo algún día —habló Yeosang, sonriendo de forma amable mientras tomaba los productos que iba a usar en el pelirrojo, poniéndolos encima de su cama y sentándose delante de él.

—Confío en ello, Yeosangie~. Y por supuesto, si algún día quieres que te preste ropa, no tienes más que decírmelo, cariño. Tú también me podrías prestar esa blusa tan bonita que llevas~ —habló Hongjoong, cerrando sus ojos mientras que Yeosang le aplicaba la pre base.

Yeosang maquilló a Hongjoong mientras hablaban de forma animada, riendo entre ellos. Cuando terminó, el menor le tendió al pelirrojo un espejo, quien al verse en él, jadeó sorprendido mientras sonreía ampliamente.

—¿¿YEOSANG?? ¡¡ME ENCANTA!! Dios mío, haces auténticas maravillas. Me puto flipa el look, muchísimas gracias amor mío —agradeció Hongjoong, abrazando fuertemente a Yeosang, encantado con el maquillaje que le había hecho el menor.

El outfit de Hongjoong, ahora finalizado con el maquillaje que le hizo Yeosang, dejaba sin respiración a cualquiera que lo observara. En la parte de arriba, llevaba un sexy crop top de media manga con transparencias color azul eléctrico, dejando al descubierto su plano vientre, el cual era adornado con un piercing morado en su ombligo —a juego con el que llevaba en la lengua— y por un pequeño tatuaje que rezaba _“better late than never”_ en su oblicuo derecho. En la parte baja, llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros claros _bastante_ cortos y ajustados, rotos por los muslos dejando muy poco a la imaginación, y, al igual que Yeosang, él también llevaba medias de rejilla negras. Para finalizar, en sus pies llevaba unas botas altas negras con un poco de plataforma.

El maquillaje que le había realizado el castaño era simplemente espectacular. Al igual que se hizo a él mismo, Yeosang le había hecho otro smokey eye similar al suyo a Hongjoong, excepto que éste era en color azul eléctrico, realzando el color miel de sus ojos. El iluminador que realzaba sus mejillas e iluminaba también la punta de su nariz respingona era de un champagne pálido, y el blush era el mismo que el de Yeosang. Para finalizar, el castaño había elegido para los labios de su amigo un bonito color rosa pálido con gloss.

Yeosang también se había ocupado de peinar a Hongjoong, echando su cabello rojizo hacia atrás y partiéndolo levemente en la zona de la frente. Le aplicó también un poco de purpurina, así como el pelirrojo le puso a él también.

—Hyung, vas realmente guapísimo~ —habló Yeosang, halagando a su amigo, quien se sonrojó y le besó levemente en la mejilla.

—Gracias a ti, cariño. Bueno, vamos a avisar a Wooyoungie y a Sannie, ¿no? —dijo Hongjoong, a lo que Yeosang asintió.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. Voy a mandar un mensaje al grupo avisándoles de que ya estamos listos y que se vayan viniendo para acá.

El castaño mandó dicho mensaje al grupo, siendo respondido al instante con un “ya vamos, Sangie, esperadnos en la puerta de tu casa” por parte de Wooyoung. Hongjoong y Yeosang tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron, después de que Yeosang se despidiese de sus padres y de su hermana.

En la puerta ya esperaban Wooyoung y San, quienes iban muy guapos también. Wooyoung llevaba un bonito abrigo de pelo color blanco con rayas color marrón con bastante escote, bajo el cual no llevaba nada. En la parte de abajo, llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados y unas botas del mismo color. El maquillaje del rubio consistía en una sombra color marrón en sus ojos acompañada por un suave eyeliner y sus labios tenian un bonito color nude, y había decidido peinarse echando su pelo rubio platino totalmente hacia atrás. El outfit de San consistía en una elegante camisa negra con algunas rayas blancas, abierta por el pecho mostrando un colgante plateado con una cruz, unos vaqueros ajustados negros y unas botas del mismo color. Los ojos del moreno mostraban un bonito eyeliner negro y sus labios llevaban un poquito de gloss, y su pelo oscuro estaba peinado partido a los lados, dándole un aire muy sexy.

Definitivamente, los cuatro chicos iban espectaculares.

Hongjoong, Wooyoung, Yeosang y San se saludaron entre ellos, diciéndose repetidamente lo guapos que estaban todos y se encaminaron a la casa de Jongho.

—Me pregunto quiénes serán los amigos de tu primo, Sannie. ¿Sabes con quiénes se junta? —preguntó Yeosang, de forma curiosa.

—Uhm… No estoy seguro. A ver, sé que es amigo de la mayoría del equipo de fútbol, sobretodo de unos tales Jisung, Minho y Chris. También le he visto con un tal Felix. Pero más allá de eso… No tengo ni idea —respondió San.

—Uy, ese tal Chris me habló por whatsapp varias veces pidiéndome quedar, pero le dije que no —confesó Hongjoong—. Ni lo haré. Yo soy de mis cachorritos Yunho y Mingi, de nadie más.

Los otros tres chicos rieron ante lo que dijo su hyung, y éste les siguió. Eventualmente, llegaron a la casa de Jongho, desde la cual se escuchaba música.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa, encontrándose con música a todo volumen y con varios chicos bebiendo, bailando y charlando animadamente entre ellos, y les gustó el ambiente.

Pero de repente, tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ellos, sobretodo en Yeosang y Hongjoong. Y esos ojos no pertenecían a nada más y a nada menos que a Yunho, Mingi y Seonghwa, quienes se encontraban bebiendo sentados en un sofá, observando a Yeosang y a Hongjoong con ojos hambrientos y la boca entreabierta, también un poco soprendidos de que hayan acudido a la casa de Jongho.

Pero anto el pelirrojo como el castaño no se dieron cuenta de que sus chicos les estaban mirando, ya que charlaban entre ellos comentando la casa, y de repente llegó Jongho, saludándolos con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Hola, chicos! ¿Qué tal estáis? —saludó el castaño—. ¡Sannie! Me alegro de verte. Veo que has traído a algunos amigos y a Wooyoung~. ¡Tenía ganas de conocer a tu novio!

—¡Sí~! Yo también me alegro de verte, Jongie—sonrió San, abrazando fuertemente a su primo.

—¡Hola, Jongho! Yo también tenía ganas de conocerte~ —habló Wooyoung, estrechando de forma amistosa la mano de Jongho.

—¡Y Yeosang! También me alegro de verte a ti. Lo has hecho genial animando en este partido, estábamos muy motivados gracias a ti sobretodo, aunque las demás lo hicieron bien también. ¡Eres increíble! —dijo Jongho, causando un sonrojo en Yeosang.

—Muchas gracias, Jongho-ah~. Aunque vosotros habéis jugado genial, eh, no todo el mérito es mío ni de las demás —respondió Yeosang, guiñando un ojo, ante lo cual el castaño rió.

—Por cierto, creo que no nos conocemos aún. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Jongho, dirigiéndose a Hongjoong.

—¡Hola~! Yo soy Hongjoong, llegué nuevo hace unos días, voy a primero de bachillerato. Encantado de conocerte, Jongho-ah —respondió el pelirrojo, sonriéndole de forma bonita.

—Igualmente, Hongjoong hyung~. ¡Bueno, chicos, pasad! Venid conmigo, os pondré algo de beber. ¿Qué queréis tomar? —dijo Jongho, conduciendo a los cuatro chicos a la cocina, donde había una improvisada barra.

—Yo quiero un ron Barceló con Cola Cola —pidió Wooyoung, y San le dijo algo al oído a su novio—. Bueno, ponme dos. El otro Barceló con Coca Cola que tenga poco ron, por favor.

—Yo quiero un Puerto de Indias con Seven Up, por favor —dijo Hongjoong.

—Y yo quiero un Beefeater con Fanta de naranja, por favor —pidió Yeosang.

—¡Marchando, chicos! —respondió Jongho, sacando las botellas de alcohol que le habían pedido junto con los vasos con hielo y refrescos, poniéndolos encima de la barra. El castaño les echó a los chicos las bebidas que le habían pedido, sirviéndose un vodka con limón a él mismo —. Aquí tenéis. Si queréis repetir, aquí están las botellas. Espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña fiesta~.

Los cuatro chicos le agradecieron a Jongho su atención y su amabilidad y fueron al salón, donde se estaba reproduciendo música bastante bailable. San y Wooyoung iban más a su propio aire, bailando entre ellos mientras se robaban pequeños besos, mientras se iban progresivamente alejando de Yeosang y Hongjoong.

El castaño y el pelirrojo empezaron a bailar de forma deshinibida, riendo, mientras bebían de sus bebidas. Al no estar especialmente familiarizado con el alcohol ninguno de los dos, éste se les estaba empezando a subir más de la cuenta.

De repente, Hongjoong sintió dos pares de manos en su cuerpo, y sonrió al saber exactamente de quiénes se trataban.

—Mis cachorritos~. Qué alegría me da de veros por aquí, bebés —dijo Hongjoong con dulzura, girándose para besar con ternura los labios de Yunho y Mingi —. Estáis guapísimos, como siempre.

—Tú si que estás guapo, hyung, simplemente eres precioso —murmuró Mingi, besando levemente los labios del pelirrojo más bajo.

—Sí, eres tan caliente, Joongie hyung, brillas con luz propia siempre~ —habló Yunho, besando las mejillas de Hongjoong y por último sus labios, haciendo reír a éste.

Yeosang miraba la escena con curiosidad, nunca había presenciado este tipo de… poliamor. Pero le encantaba ver a su hyung reir tan feliz y a Yunho y Mingi mirarle con tanto cariño.

De un momento a otro, el castaño sintió unas grandes manos posarse en su cintura, unos cálidos labios besar su cuello y un familiar olor a menta y a cigarrillos. Las manos le arrastraron a un rincón más alejado de aquel salón, y Yeosang se dejó hacer. Porque ahora sí que sabía _perfectamente_ quién era su “secuestrador”.

—Angelito~ —canturreó Seonghwa, con voz grave pero llena de cariño, en su oreja, mordiendo levemente el lóbulo y Yeosang sonrió mordiéndose el labio—. Definitivamente, eres un puto ángel caído del cielo, Sangie. ¿No te duele el cuerpo de ser tan perfecto, bebé? Y lo mejor es que te tengo para mi~.

Yeosang se giró, besando con ternura los labios del mayor, para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

Definitivamente, el castaño tenía mucha suerte de estar liándose con alguien tan guapísimo como lo era Seonghwa. El moreno iba vestido con un cuello alto negro, acompañado con una americana del mismo color y unos pantalones de vestir negros, además de unos botines del mismo color que el resto de su vestimenta. Su cabello iba peinado con gomina y partido en dos, dándole un sexy efecto mojado. Esa noche, Seonghwa llevaba unas lentillas grises y en sus ojos se hallaba una sombra negra preciosa.

—Creo que se podría decir lo mismo de ti, hyung. Eres un príncipe gótico, uno guapísimo y elegante~ —halagó Yeosang, besando la mejilla del mayor.

—Un príncipe gótico que es sólo de un ángel, bebé, concretamente de uno que tengo aquí delante—respondió Seonghwa, para luego atacar la boca del menor con más intensidad, enrollando su lengua con la ajena. Yeosang gimió al sentir las manos del moreno acariciar su espalda por debajo de la camisa, y decidió llevar sus brazos a la nuca de Seonghwa, jugando con el corto pelo que allí se hallaba.

Ambos chicos se estuvieron besando de esa forma un rato, hasta que Jongho habló en alto y los dos se separaron, sobresaltados, para sonreírse entre si e ir hacia donde estaba el anfitrión de aquella pequeña fiesta.

—¡Gente! ¡Vamos a jugar a un juego! —habló Jongho, captando la atención de todos los chicos que habían en la casa—. Juguemos a “Yo nunca”. Cada uno tiene que decir una cosa que nunca haya hecho, y el que lo haya hecho, tiene que beberse un chupito de absenta, el cual siempre se llenará antes de cada ronda. ¿Os apuntáis?

Todos los demás asintieron y aceptaron participar. Sería un juego divertido, no eran tampoco muchas personas y podrían pasarlo muy bien.

Se sentaron todos en el suelo de aquel gran salón, en círculo. La botella de absenta se encontraba en el medio y, delante de cada uno, había un vaso de chupito, el cual ya se habían rellenado antes de empezar. Los participantes de aquel juego eran todos los asistentes de la fiesta, los cuales eran Jongho —obviamente, ya que era el anfitrión y quien había propuesto la actividad—, Yeosang, Hongjoong, Mingi, Yunho, Seonghwa —para sorpresa de Yeosang, el moreno se unió al juego—, Wooyoung, San, Minho, Jisung, Felix y Chris, siendo los cuatro últimos íntimos amigos de Jongho.

—Bueno, vamos a ir en orden de las agujas del reloj, empezando por mí y terminando por Felix, que está a mi izquierda. ¿De acuerdo? —dijo Jongho, a lo que los demás asintieron—. Empiezo. Yo nunca he fumado porros.

Bebieron Seonghwa, Mingi y Chris.

—Yo nunca he hecho un trío —habló Jisung, riendo pícaramente. A éste chico le estaba empezando a subir demasiado el alcohol.

Ante eso, tomaron Seonghwa, Chris y Minho, ante lo que Yeosang abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo nunca le he quitado la virginidad a nadie —dijo Yunho.

Esta vez, bebieron Seonghwa —otra vez—, Hongjoong, Chris, San y Wooyoung.

—Uhmm… Yo nunca he fumado en el instituto —habló Minho, sin saber muy bien qué decir, ante lo que bebieron Seonghwa, Chris Mingi y Felix.

—A ver… Yo nunca he usado juguetes sexuales —dijo San, a lo que Wooyoung le miró pícaro mientras bebía, acompañado por Hongjoong y Minho.

—No los has usado por ahora, bebé~ —respondió Wooyoung, hablando bajo en la oreja de su novio, para morder su lóbulo y hacer que el pequeño moreno se sonrojara.

—Yo nunca he hecho nada sexual en el instituto —habló Hongjoong, sonriéndole pícaramente a Yeosang, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y bebió, siendo acompañado por Seonghwa, Minho y Jisung.

—Pues yo nunca le he comido la polla a nadie en un cine —contraatacó Yeosang, guiñándole un ojo a Hongjoong, mientras este reía de forma juguetona mientras bebía, acompañado de Jisung, Minho y Felix.

—Yo nunca he ido a clase con un vibrador metido en el culo —dijo Chris, a lo que Minho bebió con mucha vergüenza, siendo mirado de forma hambrienta por Jisung.

—Yo nunca me he ido con más de tres personas en una noche —habló Yunho, ante lo que Seonghwa bebió junto con Hongjoong y Chris.

Yeosang en este punto estaba ya un poquito celoso por las preguntas en las que había bebido Seonghwa.

—Yo nunca me he masturbado haciéndome dedos ahí atrás —dijo Mingi, ante lo que bebieron Yeosang, Wooyoung, Hongjoong y Minho.

—Yo nunca he follado sin condón —habló Seonghwa, ante lo que bebieron San, Wooyoung y Hongjoong.

Yeosang suspiró aliviado. Por lo menos estaba seguro de que Seonghwa no tendría nada malo por tener sexo sin protección. Pero a la vez, se estaba poniendo más celoso, siendo este sentimiento incrementado por el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo, nublando su mente.

—Yo nunca he llevado ropa interior femenina —dijo Felix, ante lo que bebieron Yeosang, Wooyoung, Hongjoong y Minho.

Ante eso, tanto Hongjoong como Yeosang pudieron escuchar unos discretos gruñidos por parte de Seonghwa, Yunho y Mingi.

El juego siguió su curso, y los chicos siguieron bebiendo, la botella de absenta estaba prácticamente terminada y los muchachos estaban ya un poco borrachos. Ninguno paraba de reír, y las preguntas eran cada vez más subidas de tono de lo que ya eran.

—A mí nunca me han comido el culo en un sitio público —dijo Hongjoong pícaramente, para soltar una pequeña carcajada, ante lo que Yeosang bebió junto con Minho mientras reía de nuevo.

—¡Pues yo nunca me he liado con dos tíos a la vez! —habló Yeosang, guiñándole un ojo a Hongjoong, quien rió mientras bebía acompañado de Yunho y Mingi.

Seonghwa abrió la boca asombrado, mirando a Mingi.

—¡Joder! ¿De verdad que has estado con los dos, Mingi-ah? ¡Yo creía que sólo habías estado con el enano cuando te lo llevaste de fin de semana a un hotel, según me contaste! Madre mía… Muerto me he quedado —exclamó Seonghwa impresionado, mientras sacudía el hombro de su mejor amigo, quien reía pícaro.

—¡Oye! ¡Un poco de respeto, murciélago! —protestó Hongjoong, inflando sus mejillas rojas por culpa del alcohol.

—Lo que tú digas, chihuahua teñido —respondió Seonghwa, riendo también, ante lo que Hongjoong se acabó riendo también—. Joder, Mingi-ah, ¡me tienes que contar muchas cosas!

—Exactamente, hyung, tenemos que hablar de muuuuchas cosas~ —dijo Mingi, riendo de forma pícara.

El juego siguió su curso, hasta que llegó el turno de Chris.

—Yo nunca me he liado con nadie de mi mismo sexo —dijo el chico australiano de origen coreano, ante lo que bebieron Seonghwa, Yeosang, Wooyoung, San, Mingi, Yunho, Jisung y Minho.

Yeosang miró impresionado cómo Seonghwa había bebido ante esa pregunta, guiñándole un ojo.

—¿¿Pero hyung?? ¿¿Es en serio?? —preguntó un Mingi impresionadísimo a Seonghwa, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, ante lo que Seonghwa simplemente rió —. ¡Tú si que me acabas de dejar muerto, Hwa hyung! ¿Pero tú no eras hetero? ¿¿Qué te ha pasado?? Es que no me lo esperaba para nada, ¡en serio! Definitivamente tú también me tienes que contar cosas.

—Han pasado muchas cosas Mingi, y tal vez no sea tan heterosexual como creía, mi buen amigo… Tenemos que ponernos al día con muchas cosas —respondió Seonghwa, riendo pícaramente mientras se sonrojaba un poco, mirando de reojo a Yeosang, quien no se creía la respuesta que acababa de dar el moreno. ¡Estaba reconociendo que no era tan heterosexual ya! ¡Delante de más gente!

Las cosas que podía hacer el alcohol, desde luego.

El juego seguía progresando, hasta que llegó a su fin debido a que la botella de absenta se vació. Los chicos, todos, estaban ya bastante perjudicados por el alcohol ya, riendo y bromeando entre ellos sin parar, totalmente deshinibidos.

—¡Bueno, mi gente! ¡Vamos a jugar a otro juego aún más divertido! —habló en alto Jongho, siendo escuchado atentamente por los demás—. Ya que hemos vaciado la botella de absenta, ¡vamos a jugar al juego de la botella! Creo que aquí sabemos todos cómo se juega~. Uno gira la botella y a quien apunte ¡pam! Tendrá que besarse con él. Y quien haya sido besado, es quien vuelve a girar la botella y así. Aunque en caso de que no queráis besar a quien os haya tocado, tendréis que quitaros una prenda. ¿Qué os parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante esa idea, obviamente. Estaban bebidos y con ganas de pasárselo bien, y aquella era una manera ideal de hacer las cosas más picantes e interesantes.

Puede que al final, Felix, Chris y Jongho (los únicos que no bebieron cuando lo de “yo nunca me he liado con alguien de mi mismo sexo) no fuesen tan “heterosexuales” como creían —ya que en el juego de la botella propuesto tendrían que besar sí o sí a algún chico y estaban de acuerdo con ello— , aunque en realidad el que se puede excusar era Felix, ya que era bisexual, pero el pobre no había tenido aún oportunidad con ningún chico.

De nuevo, el anfitrión fue quien empezó el juego, girando la botella, la cual se paró en San, quien se sonrojó.

—Vamos, Sannie hyung, dame un pico de primos. No pasa nada~ —dijo Jongho con simpatía, ante lo que San asintió, acercándose a él y dándole un leve pico en los labios. Wooyoung le besó en la mejilla mientras le sonreía una vez que su novio volvió a su sitio, susurrándole un “no pasa nada, cariño, es tu primo y esto es un juego”.

San giró la botella de nuevo, parándose en Hongjoong.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo, Sannie? No quiero problemas con Wooyoungie —dijo Hongjoong, acariciando la mejilla de San, mientras miraba también a Wooyoung.

El moreno miró interrogante a su novio, quien le sonrió instándole a acercarse más al pelirrojo.

—No pasa nada, esto es un juego. No me voy a cabrear por ello, cariño, no estarías haciendo nada malo. Hongjoongie hyung, no te preocupes tú tampoco —respondió Wooyoung, sonriéndole a ambos.

San tragó saliva y asintió, acercándose más a Hongjoong, hasta que sus labios se tocaron suavemente, separándose después de un segundo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hongjoong, a quien le tocó besar a Yunho, comiéndole la boca con pasión ante la atenta mirada de Mingi, quien se mordió el labio excitado.

Yunho giró la botella, tocándole con Seonghwa.

—Me quito prenda —dijo el moreno, quitándose la americana y poniéndola en el centro del círculo. Yeosang suspiró un poco aliviado. Yunho asintió, dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Seonghwa giró la botella, tocándole con Mingi esta vez.

—Está bien, esta vez sí que voy a besar. Pero sólo porque es Mingi, es mi mejor amigo y está pillado ya de todas formas —rió el moreno, acercándose al pelirrojo alto, besándolo levemente.

Hongjoong sonrió tiernamente al ver lo nervioso que estaba Mingi, y le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, e hizo lo mismo con Yunho, aunque no era su turno. El pelirrojo más bajo sabía que todo esto era un juego, y si Mingi y Yunho se besaban con otros que no fuesen él, al igual que si él mismo se tuviera que besar con otros chicos en el juego, no se lo iba a tomar a mal, ya que todo era eso, un juego entre amigos, nada serio por lo que ponerse mal después, porque no tenía importancia.

Mingi giró la botella, tocándole con Wooyoung, a quien le dio un pequeño pico, después de asegurarse de que al pequeño novio del rubio no le importaría.

Wooyoung giró el envase de cristal, tocándole con Yeosang. Los dos se sonrieron cómplices, y se acercaron para darse un suave beso en los labios. No era la primera vez que habían hecho eso, y los dos se tenían la suficiente confianza como para hacer eso, sabiendo también de sobra las circunstancias de cada uno.

Seonghwa sintió su sangre arder al ver a su _pequeño ángel_ besando los labios de Wooyoung.

Yeosang giró la botella, tocándole con Minho. No se conocían mucho, habían hablado un par de veces y se caían bien en general.

Minho se acercó a Yeosang, dándole un tímido beso en los labios, moviéndolos un poco, y Yeosang hizo lo mismo. Después de dos segundos, se separaron y se sonrieron de forma bonita.

Seonghwa sentía que iba a romper el suelo de tanto que lo estaba rascando.

Los turnos siguieron, y con ello, más besos tuvieron lugar. Minho se besó de forma larga y profunda con Jisung, el cual fue el quien le tocó luego de besar a Yeosang, hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse por culpa de un “ejem” en alto de Jongho. Jisung se besó también con Chris, y éste con Felix, quien estuvo contento porque le atraía mucho el mayor. Felix se besó también con Jongho, y éste se dio un pequeño pico con Yeosang.

El castaño giró la botella, y ésta se paró mirando a Seonghwa. Yeosang tragó duro, Seonghwa le estaba mirando de forma intensa pero el castaño se suponía que el moreno iría a quitarse alguna prenda y evitar besarlo.

Pero lo último que Yeosang se imaginaría que ocurriría, fue lo que pasó al final. Seonghwa se dirigió a él, le tomó por la nuca y le besó de forma pasional, profunda y lujuriosa. El beso era muy intenso y poderoso, quizá de los más intensos que Seonghwa le había dado.

Los demás chicos jadearon sorprendidos, y se escuchaban varios “¿esto de verdad está pasando?” y algunos “me caigo muerto, esto no puede ser verdad”.

Yeosang estaba en shock, en la vida se esperaba que Seonghwa le fuese a besar así en público.

El castaño llevó sus brazos a los hombros del moreno, dejándose llevar, intentando corresponder con la misma intensidad al beso de Seonghwa, quien le acariciaba con un poco de fuerza sus caderas. Seonghwa chupó la lengua de Yeosang, y éste soltó un pequeño gemido. El moreno se separó unos milímetros de los labios de Yeosang, jadeando también al igual que el castaño.

—O-Oppa… —gimió Yeosang en voz baja, aquello se le había escapado totalmente de los labios antes de que pudiera pensar en algo que no fuesen los labios y la larga lengua de Seonghwa.

—Shhh… —siseó Seonghwa, sus labios prácticamente pegados a los de Yeosang—. No hables, ángel. Y déjate llevar, que le den a los demás —susurró el moreno, y al castaño no le hizo falta más nada para lanzarse de nuevo a los labios del mayor.

Los dos chicos se siguieron besando de forma intensa unos segundos más, hasta que Jongho con un “ya, ya, separaos, que os habéis pasado del tiempo definido” los separó. Ambos tenían las mejillas rojas, aunque Yeosang las tenía aún más rojas, aún sin asimilar muy bien qué acababa de pasar. Su cabeza daba vueltas por la intensidad del beso y por el alcohol, además de que una erección se estaba empezando a formar entre sus piernas.

—Joder, Yeosang, no hemos hablado mucho, pero gracias por llevar a Seonghwa hyung al lado gay, te quiero, chico. Gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco —habló Mingi, soltando una gran carcajada, ante lo que tanto Yeosang como Seonghwa se pusieron aún más rojos.

—¡Yeosangie! ¡Espero que le hayas metido la lengua hasta la garganta! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti, bebé!—halagó Wooyoung riendo juguetón, con San en su regazo, quien le levantó los dos pulgares con una bonita sonrisa.

Yeosang miró a la pareja y les sacó la lengua, divertido, para después levantarse una vez se dio el juego por terminado, junto con todos los demás.

Los chicos estaban todos ya bastante bebidos, y les apetecía bailar, por lo que fueron todos al salón y la música empezó a sonar. Esta vez, se estaban reproduciendo distintas canciones de reggaetón, por lo que el perreo estaba servido.

Hongjoong y Yeosang estaban bailando juntos cuando de repente Wooyoung les llamó la atención. El rubio tenía a San a su espalda, quien se encontraba con el ceño un poco fruncido, los ojos entrecerrados y las mejillas muy rojas.

—Chicos, nosotros nos vamos ya. Sannie está muy afectado por el alcohol y me preocupa que se ponga peor. Vamos a dormir en mi casa, ya que es la que está más cerca de aquí. Es que San no está muy acostumbrado al alcohol y bueno… Se ha puesto un poco malo —explicó Wooyoung, un poco preocupado por su novio.

—Oh, no te preocupes Wooyoungie, saca a Sannie de aquí y cuando lleguéis a tu casa, dúchalo con agua fría y acuéstalo de lado. Si puedes, intenta hacer que vomite, se sentirá mejor. Avísanos cuando lleguéis a tu casa, ¿vale? —dijo Hongjoong, acariciando la mejilla de San, también estaba un poco preocupado por el pequeño moreno.

—Eso, Wooyoungie, avísanos cuando estéis en tu casa, y nos vas informando sobre cómo se encuentra Sannie, ¿vale? Cuidaos mucho y tened cuidado al volver, ¿vale? —habló Yeosang también un poco preocupado, dando un suave beso en la mejilla de Wooyoung y otro en la de San.

—Vale, chicos. ¡Ya os voy hablando! Pasadlo bien y tened cuidado vosotros también —se despidió Wooyoung con una sonrisa, saliendo de la casa. San atinó a mover su mano un poco a modo de despedida, balbuceando un “adiós, chicos”, pero no se le entendió muy bien.

Una vez la pareja se fue, Hongjoong y Yeosang empezaron a bailar de nuevo, esta vez de una forma más provocativa, al ritmo del animado reggaetón que se reproducía.

—Dios, Yeosangie, tendrías que haber visto la cara de Seonghwa durante el juego de la botella… Era para enmarcarla, en serio, era un poema. ¿Te apetece provocarlo un poquito más, cariño? —le dijo Hongjoong a Yeosang al oído.

—Desde luego que quiero, hyung. A ver si me folla de una vez por todas —contestó Yeosang, haciendo reír al pelirrojo.

Hongjoong empezó a mover su culo y caderas de forma muy provocativa, perreando como si se le fuera la vida en ello contra Yeosang, quien le agarró de las caderas y empezó a mover sus caderas también al ritmo de la música, perreando junto con Hongjoong, bien pegado a él. Los dos se movían de forma sensual juntos, perreando hasta el suelo y luego volviendo hacia arriba, muy juntos entre sí y riendo.

Seonghwa miraba a los dos amigos con el ceño muy fruncido, sus nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños. El moreno creía que si apretaba más los dientes, se los iba a romper, pero le ardía la sangre ver a Yeosang bailando tan _pegado_ a Hongjoong mientras hacía esos movimientos de cadera. Seonghwa se encontraba celoso desde el juego de la botella, y la escena que había enfrente de él no ayudaba en absoluto, siendo potenciado ese sentimiento por el alcohol que llevaba en su sistema.

En cambio, Mingi y Yunho observaban divertidos la escena, no estaban celosos de Yeosang para nada, es más, ni le prestaban atención al castaño porque no podían dejar de mirar los movimientos de caderas tan pecaminosos de su hyung, excitándose un poco.

Yeosang metió una de sus piernas entre las de Hongjoong, agarrando su pequeña cintura mientras que éste le agarraba de los hombros, moviendo las caderas los dos de forma sensual hasta que sus traseros casi tocaron el suelo, para volver a subir, apenas había separación entre ellos. Los demás asistentes de la fiesta les miraban, estaban montando un verdadero show digno de dos strippers por cómo se estaban moviendo.

De repente, Yeosang sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo, tirando de él de forma brusca y arrastrándolo a otro lugar de la casa. El castaño sonrió, el olor a menta y cigarrillos era distintivo ya de Seonghwa, a quien se giró a verle y su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver los ojos oscuros de éste, junto con su ceño fruncido, y una ola de excitación lo envolvió pensando que esta vez igual era la definitiva y Seonghwa le follaría por fin.

Hongjoong miraba a su amigo alejarse con una sonrisa, guiñándole un ojo. Mingi y Yunho se aproximaron al pelirrojo bajo, besándolo en las mejillas y en la boca.

—Hyung, ¿sabes a dónde ha ido Seonghwa hyung? —preguntó Mingi, curioso. Llevaba un rato buscando a Seonghwa para pedirle un cigarro, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

—Ni idea, Mingi-ah, _curiosamente_ también acaba de desaparecer Yeosang… —dijo Hongjoong, con una media sonrisa pícara en los labios.

—Es muy curioso sí… Por cierto, ¿a qué venía ese show que has montado con Yeosang? —preguntó el pelirrojo más alto, su cabeza seguía pensando en lo curioso que era que Yeosang y Seonghwa hubiesen desaparecido al mismo tiempo. También seguía pensando en cuando el moreno se besó con el cheerleader y cuando Seonghwa dijo que se había liado con alguien de su mismo sexo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hongjoong rió divertido, su risa estaba llena de diversión y picardía.

—Ay, Mingi-ah… Yo he hecho todo esto para ver si a Yeosangie se lo folla de una puta vez el gótico este, que el pobrecito mío está que se sube por las paredes y quiero que se alegre —explicó Hongjoong, su sonrisa pícara no desaparecía de sus labios.

Entonces fue ahí cuando el pobre Mingi, con efecto retardado por culpa del alcohol, empezó a atar cabos. ¡Claro, tenía sentido! El que Seonghwa se besara de aquella forma exclusivamente con Yeosang, el que dijera que sí, que se había liado con alguien de su mismo sexo… El pelirrojo alto, cuando tuvo todo claro, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, totalmente impresionado e incrédulo. Hongjoong rió ante la escena, enternecido, Mingi de verdad que era un bebé gigante adorable.

—Joongie hyung, ¿me estás diciendo que Seonghwa se está liando con Yeosang? —preguntó Mingi, aún flipando en colores. Hongjoong asintió varias veces, riendo de nuevo de forma pícara y divertida mientras acariciaba sus mejillas.

—Uy, cachorrito… Si sólo fueran besos lo que han tenido esos dos… Si yo te contara… —dijo Hongjoong, guiñándole un ojo, y la mandíbula de Mingi casi tocó el piso. Aquella información era _muy fuerte_ para él, ya que siempre pensó que Seonghwa sería heterosexual siempre.

—Ahora que lo dices… Yo los vi juntos en el aparcamiento del instituto el otro día… Y precisamente no estaban compartiendo apuntes, la verdad —añadió Yunho, con otra sonrisa divertida.

—Me he quedado muerto con eso, de verdad, no me esperaba que Seonghwa, en fin, tuviese _algo_ con otro chico. Sólo espero que Yeosang le haga feliz, aunque se le ve buen chico —dijo Mingi, con mucha sinceridad.

—Tranquilo, Yeosangie es un chico buenísimo, es un bebé. Seguro que acabará haciendo a Seonghwa muy feliz, aunque ahora mismo lo haya puesto celosísimo, pero en fin. Que se las arreglen como puedan. ¿Bailamos nosotros tres y os perreo tal como le perreé a Yeosangie? Sé que no me dejábais de mirar, cachorritos míos~ —dijo Hongjoong, tomando con cada mano una de las de Mingi y Yunho, quienes le sonrieron con picardía mientras asentían. Hongjoong se dispuso a bailarles de forma provocativa a ambos chicos, quienes se sentían en el cielo.

[…]

Seonghwa prácticamente arrastraba a Yeosang por toda la casa, buscando un sitio donde no hubiese nadie, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar perfecto. Subió las escaleras y se metieron en la primera habitación que el moreno vio que no había nadie, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estampó a Yeosang contra la pared, atacando sus labios con mucha fiereza, besándolo prácticamente con la boca abierta, enrollando con fuerza su lengua con la del castaño, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor, sintiendo sus rodillas temblar debido a la fuerza con la que Seonghwa le besaba.

El moreno, después de morder su labio inferior con fuerza al punto de hacerle un poco de sangre, bajó por su cuello, mordiéndolo casi de forma animal, buscando marcarlo de forma visible. Yeosang tenía los ojos cerrados, y su boca soltaba varios gemidos altos. Una erección se había formado entre sus piernas, y estaba tan dura que casi le dolía.

—Has sido un chico muy, muy malo Yeosang… —gruñó Seonghwa contra la sensible piel del cuello del castaño, quien soltó un pequeño quejido—. Restregándote ahí con Hongjoong como una pequeña zorra… Me has cabreado mucho, ángel, mereces un castigo.

—O-Oppa… —atinó a decir Yeosang, entre pequeños gimoteos—.

Seonghwa se restregaba contra él con urgencia, estaba también terriblemente excitado, gruñendo cuando su ereccion se frotaba contra la de Yeosang. Decidió agarrar al menor por los muslos y tirarlo a la cama, quedando el mayor encima del castaño.

Seonghwa quitó con rapidez los pantalones de Yeosang, bajándolos junto con sus medias y su ropa interior, la cual consistía esta vez en un tanga fucsia. El castaño tembló cuando Seonghwa empezó a masturbarlo con rapidez, dando pequeños gritos cuando el mayor rozaba duramente su glande con el pulgar.

—Oppa… Necesito… Necesito que me folles, por favor… Oppa, fóllame, por favor, por favor… —rogaba Yeosang, totalmente necesitado.

Seonghwa paró sus acciones, mirando a Yeosang con una ceja alzada.

—Hm, ¿de verdad crees que después de lo _mal_ que te has portado mereces que te folle, Sangie? —preguntó Seonghwa, de forma burlona, ante lo que Yeosang asintió varias veces—. Pues estás _muy, muy, pero que muy equivocado, ángel._ Mereces un castigo, bebé, me has hecho enfadar mucho.

Yeosang soltó un gran quejido, mientras intentaba moverse para que la mano de Seonghwa volviese a tocar su duro miembro, pero éste le tomó de las caderas y lo mantuvo quieto pegándolo al colchón.

Yeosang volvió a tragar duro cuando vio la expresión de Seonghwa, muy distinta a la que normalmente tenía con él. Esta vez, el ceño del mayor estaba fruncido, tenía los ojos oscuros y le miraba con frialdad. Ahí Yeosang supo que _la había jodido_ y que estaba en verdaderos _problemas_ con Seonghwa.

—Date la vuelta. Ponte en tus rodillas y manos y separa tus piernas. Ya —ordenó Seonghwa, con voz fría e impasible y el castaño tembló. Se sentía un poco culpable por estar calentándose con esa nueva faceta de Seonghwa.

Yeosang obedeció a la orden de Seonghwa, colocándose tal como le había dicho el mayor, dejando su culo totalmente a merced del moreno.

—Ahora, te voy a azotar. Fuerte. Y tú vas a contar todos los azotes que te de, ¿entendido? Si fallas alguno, será peor para tí, así que por tu bien, cuenta correctamente —habló el moreno seriamente detrás de Yeosang, quien tembló de nuevo al oír a Seonghwa usar _ese_ tono de voz, esta vez su acento característico estaba empezando a salir.

—O-Oppa… —balbuceó Yeosang, sin saber muy bien por qué. De repente, soltó un pequeño grito en cuanto la mano de Seonghwa impactó con fuerza en su glúteo derecho —U-Uno…

Otro azote más, en la misma zona.

—D-Dos…

Otro, seguido de dos más, dando Seonghwa tres seguidos en total.

—¡T-Tres! ¡Cuatro! ¡C-Cinco! —chilló Yeosang, con lágrimas en los ojos. Su duro pene cada vez goteaba más pre semen, y sentía que podría correrse sólo con aquellos azotes.

Seonghwa miraba con fascinación cómo el blanco trasero de Yeosang se estaba tornando en un color rojizo con las marcas de su mano, y cómo la carne de sus glúteos se movía cada vez que su mano impactaba con ella.

El moreno azotó un poco más a Yeosang, llegando hasta diez azotes, los cuales el castaño iba contando de forma correcta, aunque con la voz cada vez más rota, y se encontraba sollozando levemente.

Seonghwa empezó a rozar con dos de sus dedos la entrada de Yeosang, jugando con ésta, haciendo salir quejidos rotos de la garganta del castaño.

—Me encanta tu culito… Parece tan apretado, y sólo para mí. Sinceramente te follaría hasta que no pudieras balbucear otra cosa que no fuese mi nombre con esa sucia boca tuya, bebé —habló Seonghwa, posicionando su cara frente al agujero de Yeosang. El moreno sopló sobre su entrada, y sonrió al sentir cómo el castaño temblaba ante ello.

Seonghwa pasó su lengua desde los testículos de Yeosang hasta su entrada, pasando por su períneo. El castaño dejó salir un gemido alto y estrangulado, seguidos de varios “por favor, oppa”. No se había sentido tan necesitado en su vida.

El moreno lamió y chupó la entrada del menor, masturbándolo con la mano que no estaba sobando sus rojizas nalgas debido a los azotes. Yeosang no paraba de gemir y gemir, se sentía muy cerca de su orgasmo.

—¡Oppa! M-Me voy a c-correr… ¡A-Ah~! —gimoteaba Yeosang, con un hilo de saliva escurriéndose por una de sus comisuras, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. La cabeza del daba vueltas y vueltas, se sentía arder y también podía sentir que su clímax se aproximaba de forma veloz.

Pero de repente, Seonghwa cerró su mano en la base de su pene, evitando que Yeosang se corra. Éste soltó un gran quejido, estaba tan, tan cerca de correrse…

—¡O-Oppa! ¡Oppa! P-Por favor, ¡déjame correrme! Necesito correrme, por favor, oppa, por favor… —rogaba Yeosang, de forma desesperada, mirando hacia atrás para ver la expresión burlona de Seonghwa, lo cual le hizo solar otro quejido, exasperado.

—Déjame que lo piense… —dijo Seonghwa, llevando una mano a su barbilla, haciendo el falso gesto de estar pensando realmente algo—. No. Has sido un chico muy, muy malo ángel. Creo que me merezco una disculpa, ¿verdad?

Antes de que Yeosang pudiese contestar, Seonghwa se quitó de un tirón sus propios pantalones y ropa interior, subiéndose a la cama y situándose enfrente del castaño. El pene del moreno se situaba justo en frente del rostro del menor, el cual miraba el miembro de Seonghwa con gula. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo, era grande, ancho y _perfecto_ en general.

Seonghwa agarró con fuerza unos mechones castaños de Yeosang, tirando de ellos hasta que la mejilla derecha del castaño estaba totalmente pegada a su polla.

—Chupa. Haz que me corra primero. Si lo consigues, tal vez me plantee el hacer que termines tú también, cariño —demandó Seonghwa, con voz gruesa. Yeosang tragó duro, definitivamente _le había cabreado mucho,_ ya que el moreno siempre prefería hacerle sentir bien antes que él mismo. Pero aquella vez era muy diferente, Seonghwa buscaba por encima de todo _su propio placer._

Yeosang, con tal de no hacerlo enfadar más, empezó a lamer el pene de Seonghwa de arriba abajo, dejando varios besos húmedos también en el glande. Después de escuchar varios gruñidos por parte del mayor, decidió meterse completamente el pene en la boca, moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo con efusividad mientras acariciaba los testículos contrarios con una mano.

—A-Así, pequeño, eso es, sigue así, bebé… —gemía el moreno de forma ronca, aferrado a la cabeza de Yeosang, quien gimió contra su polla de forma débil.

Seonghwa empezó a embestir con rapidez la pequeña boca del castaño, gruñendo ante la estrechez y calidez de la garganta ajena. Sentía que iba a terminar pronto, ya que estaba bastante excitado desde hace un rato debido a los azotes que le había propinado a Yeosang.

El castaño bajó una de sus manos, con intención de tocarse a él mismo para alcanzar su previamente negado orgasmo, pero Seonghwa pellizcó su mejilla, llamando su atención.

—¿Qué te crees que ibas a hacer? Nada de tocarte, bebé. Yo decidiré si te corres o no. Intenta tocarte de nuevo y te juro que cuando me corra, me iré y te dejaré ahí solo —gruñó Seonghwa, con mucha oscuridad en su voz, y Yeosang soltó un agudo quejido ahogado por el pene en su boca. Las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos, escurriéndose por sus rojizas mejillas—. Ahora continúa chupando.

Yeosang volvió a su tarea, succionando con aún más efusividad el pene de Seonghwa, mientras éste follaba su boca frenéticamente.

Después de un rato así, Seonghwa sentía su orgasmo llegar de un momento a otro. Afianzó su agarre en los cabellos de Yeosang, sus caderas temblaban y sus embestidas en la boca ajena se hacían más irregulares.

—M-me corro, Sangie, me voy a c-correr… ¡A-Agh! —gimió Seonghwa de forma grave, cerrando sus ojos y corriéndose finalmente en la boca de Yeosang, quien tragó todo su semen.

Unos segundos más tarde, después de vaciarse completamente en la cavidad bucal del castaño, se separó y miró embelesado la expresión derrotada de Yeosang. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus labios brillaban por su propia saliva y la corrida de Seonghwa, y de sus ojos salían tímidas lágrimas.

—O-Oppa… ¿Sangie ha sido bueno para ti? ¿Sangie se ha portado bien con oppa? ¿Sangie puede ser recompensado? —habló Yeosang en un hilo de voz, mientras sollozaba levemente. Su mirada estaba perdida, su mente se había deslizado a un trance sumiso total.

Seonghwa casi se queda sin respiración al escuchar a Yeosang hablar de aquella manera. El mayor conocía al castaño y su carácter, y supuso que ya debía de estar lo suficiente _destrozado y desesperado_ como para hablar de aquella manera tan… _vulnerable y débil._

Seonghwa tomó a Yeosang de la barbilla, y le besó de forma dulce, haciendo un contraste bastante grande con su comportamiento anterior.

—Sangie se ha portado muy bien con oppa, por lo que tendrá su recompensa. Date la vuelta y acuéstate sobre tu espalda, bebé. Oppa va a hacer que te corras.

Yeosang, al escuchar las palabras de Seonghwa, obedeció y lentamente se acostó sobre su espalda, abriendo sus piernas, aún sin que el mayor le hubiese pedido eso último. El castaño tenía en su mente _complacer a oppa_ y nada más, estaba totalmente metido en un trance sumiso.

Seonghwa echó un vistazo al pene ajeno, estaba rojo y cubierto en pre semen, y se sacudía de vez en cuando. El moreno tomó el miembro de Yeosang, y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente mientras mordía el cuello del castaño, creando aún más marcas. Yeosang gemía de forma ahogada y aguda, estaba demasiado sensible debido a la negación del orgasmo.

No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que el menor empezó a temblar de nuevo, al borde del clímax.

—O-Oppa… Necesito correrme, me voy a c-correr, por favor, m-me voy a correr ya… —rogaba Yeosang entre pequeños y agudos gimoteos, que se parecían más a pequeños chillidos.

—Córrete para oppa, ángel, suéltalo todo para mí —dijo Seonghwa en el oído del menor, mientras le masturbaba más rápido.

Y con un gran y agudo gemido, Yeosang se corrió en la mano de Seonghwa. Las tiras blancas no dejaban de salir de su pene, y mientras el moreno seguía masturbándolo a la misma velocidad, el castaño terminó de nuevo, teniendo así dos orgasmos prácticamente seguidos, acumulados de la previa negación de su clímax y de la excitación que se formó en su estómago mientras le hacía la mamada a Seonghwa.

El moreno aminoró la velocidad de su mano, parando su movimiento de forma progresiva, sobreestimulado a Yeosang aún así.

Se quedaron unos segundos estáticos, aunque el castaño seguía soltando pequeños sollozos, llorando de forma silenciosa. Yeosang estaba abrumado, sobreestimulado y _demasiado_ sensible.

Seonghwa volvió a su naturaleza cariñosa, abrazando a Yeosang fuertemente mientras besaba al castaño por toda su cara, de forma suave y cuidadosa, limpiando sus lágrimas con ambos pulgares.

—Bebé, estoy aquí contigo, oppa está aquí para cuidarte, cariño… Lo has hecho genial, ángel, eres tan precioso, tan bueno sólo para mí. El mejor chico de todos para oppa, eso eres —murmuraba Seonghwa, besando con ternura los labios del menor, hasta calmar sus sollozos.

Seonghwa alcanzó un rollo de papel higiénico que había en la mesita de la noche, y empezó a limpiar con cuidado a Yeosang, abriendo éste las piernas cada vez que el mayor pasaba el trozo de papel por sus partes íntimas.

—O-Oppa… No más, por favor, no p-puedo más… —suspiró Yeosang, bastante derrotado y destrozado. El moreno besó con dulzura sus labios de nuevo.

—No, bebé, sólo te estoy limpiando, para que no te moleste, ¿vale? No vamos a hacer nada más, sólo te voy a cuidar y dar mimos, ¿de acuerdo? Mi pequeño ángel, tan precioso, tan bueno… —dijo Seonghwa, de forma dulce, mientras acababa de limpiar correctamente a Yeosang, para asearse a él mismo de forma rápida, tirando el papel a una papelera cerca de la cama.

Volvió a abrazar a Yeosang, estrechándolo entre sus brazos, mientras le susurraba cosas dulces al oído, besaba su cara y labios y le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que el castaño salió de su trance, abrazando también fuertemente a Seonghwa.

—¿Vuelves conmigo, cariño? ¿Te tengo aquí de nuevo? ¿Estás bien, precioso? —preguntó Seonghwa, mirando embelesado la bonita cara de Yeosang. Aun con el maquillaje estropeado, seguía siendo hermoso.

—S-Sí… Gracias por cuidarme, hyung, realmente estaba en un trance bastante jodido —rió tímidamente el castaño—. Y siento mucho si te he enfadado… He bailado así con Hongjoong hyung para llamar tu atención y ver si finalmente podríamos… Ya sabes, tener sexo. Sabes que es algo que deseo muchísimo, porque me gustas de verdad y quiero estar unido a ti de esa manera.

—La verdad es que sí que me cabreé un poco, me puse celoso, creía que te irías de verdad con Hongjoong. Me invadió una inseguridad tremenda, pero no pasa nada, pequeño. Sigo sin creerme que una persona tan preciosa como tú esté aquí conmigo, por eso siempre estoy inseguro, ángel, no es por otra cosa. Y respecto a lo de acostarnos… Ya te dije que quería hacerte el amor, Yeosangie, y quiero que sea especial. Porque no mereces menos, precioso —respondió Seonghwa con mucha sinceridad, mientras acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas de Yeosang.

—Sabes que no me iría de tu lado, hyung, no seas bobo —rió Yeosang con ternura, rozando su nariz con la de Seonghwa en un beso de esquimal—. Y está bien, supongo que podré esperar… Pero de verdad que tengo ganas, hyung. Muchísimas.

—Ya llegará el momento, muñeco, y te prometo que haré lo posible para que valga la pena la espera, bebé —aseguró Seonghwa, para besar con cariño y con mucha ternura los labios de Yeosang. El beso era profundo, un tanto perezoso y tenía muchos sentimientos de por medio.

Siguieron dándose mimos un rato más, hablando entre ellos, disfrutando de su compañía, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Chris abrazando a Felix con la cintura, alertando tanto a Yeosang como a Seonghwa, quienes se separaron con las mejillas rojas.

—¡O-Oh! Lo siento mucho, ¡perdón! ¡No era mi intención interrumpir nada! —se apresuró a decir Chris de forma nerviosa.

—¡Perdón! ¡Buscaremos otro sitio! —se disculpó también Felix. Los dos chicos australianos de origen coreano estaban totalmente rojos, y después de hablar, se apresuraron a ir a otra habitación.

Yeosang y Seonghwa se miraron y rieron divertidos. Y el moreno podría escuchar la bonita risa del menor en bucle sin cansarse.

“ _Vaya, veo que no soy el único que está descubriendo su verdadera sexualidad”_ Pensó Seonghwa divertido tras aquella escena.

—Estoy cansado, hyung, tengo mucho sueño~ —habló Yeosang, bostezando en mitad de la frase, haciendo que a Seonghwa se le escapase un “aww, bebé”, haciendo sonrojar al castaño.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya de aquí? Suficiente fiesta y emociones por hoy. Puedo acompañarte a casa si quieres —propuso Seonghwa, ante lo que Yeosang asintió.

—Okay, Hwa hyung. Vamos a vestirnos más o menos en condiciones y deja que avise a Hongjoong, aunque sinceramente creo que estará… ocupado —dijo el castaño, riendo al final.

—Está bien, como mi pequeño ángel quiera.

Yeosang dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho de Seonghwa, sonriendo tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar, causando que el moreno ría divertido y le de un dulce beso en los labios.

Los dos chicos empezaron a vestirse, y una vez estuvieron más o menos decentes, bajaron y se encontraron con que la mayoría de invitados a la pequeña fiesta se habían o bien marchado, o subido arriba para dar rienda suelta a su pasión.

Yeosang vio a Hongjoong sentado entre Mingi y Yunho, besándose con ambos de forma apasionada, intercalando entre un chico y otro. El castaño se acercó con mucha vergüenza y aclaró su garganta, llamando la atención de los tres muchachos.

—Hyung, siento molestar tu momento, pero quería avisarte de que me voy ya. Estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir. Seonghwa hyung me acompañará a casa —anunció Yeosang, con una tímida sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Yeosangie, ya me contarás lo sucedido —respondió Hongjoong, guiñando un ojo mientras sonreía de forma pícara, haciendo sonrojar aún más a Yeosang—. Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa, ¿vale? Mañana hablaremos. Hasta luego, Sangie, descansa y ten cuidado al volver, cariño~

—¡Adiós, Joongie hyung! Sí, ya te avisaré cuando llegue a casa. Pásalo bien~ —respondió Yeosang, despidiéndose del pelirrojo.

Seonghwa tomó la mano de Yeosang cuando salieron de la casa, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor, y pudo notar que el castaño temblaba levemente. La verdad es que hacía frío.

Seonghwa decidió quitarse su americana, poniéndola sobre los hombros de Yeosang, quien suspiró contento.

—Aquí tienes, Yeosangie. Espero que esto te caliente un poquito, la verdad es que hace frío y no quiero que te resfríes, cariño —dijo Seonghwa con cariño.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasa contigo, hyung? —preguntó Yeosang, preocupado por el moreno, ya que sólo se había quedado con su cuello alto.

—No te preocupes por mí, precioso, yo estoy bien. Primero vas tú, y luego yo —le sonrió el moreno, y el menor sentía que se derritiría de la ternura y el cariño.

Los dos chicos siguieron andando hasta la puerta de la casa de Yeosang, cada vez caminando más juntos hasta que Seonghwa acabó abrazando por la cintura al castaño, mientras este se aferraba a uno de sus brazos.

—¿Tienes llaves, Sangie? —preguntó Seonghwa, al ver que Yeosang buscaba en su bolso las llaves de su casa de forma desesperada, hasta que las encontró, pero Seonghwa se las quitó de las manos—. Deja que abra yo, bebé. Te tiemblan las manos, no creo que abras la puerta fácilmente.

Yeosang se sonrojó por enésima vez y dejó que Seonghwa abriera la puerta de su casa, devolviéndole las llaves al castaño después de hacerlo.

—Bueno, Yeosangie, espero que descanses bien y ya hablamos mañana, ¿vale? Duerme bien, angelito, t-te… Estaré esperando mañana a la salida del instituto, ¿okay? —dijo Seonghwa, parándose a corregir la frase antes de que un _te quiero_ se escapase de sus labios.

—Vale, hyung… Te digo igual, descansa mucho y ten cuidado al volver ahora a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Avísame cuando llegues. T-Te… Estaré esperando, a eso, a que me hables después —respondió Yeosang un poco nervioso al final de la frase, parándose él también tiempo antes de pronunciar esas dos palabras que llevaban en su mente un tiempo ya.

Seonghwa sonrió y tomó de la cintura a Yeosang, besándolo de forma tierna y con mucho sentimiento, pero sobretodo, aquel beso llevaba estampado el _te quiero_ que ninguno de los dos se atrevían a pronunciar.

Ambos chicos se separaron, y se volvieron a despedir de nuevo, no queriendo realmente en el fondo separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo. Seonghwa se fue camino a su casa y Yeosang entró del todo a su casa, con una sonrisa llena de sentimientos hacia el mayor, y subió a su habitación mientras acariciaba sus labios, recordando lo bien que se sentían los del moreno contra éstos.

Sí, definitivamente, tanto Yeosang como Seonghwa se _estaban enamorando._ Y ya sí que no había marcha atrás, no había forma ya de parar unos sentimientos que creían más grandes por cada momento que pasaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buf! De verdad que éste capítulo ha sido de lo más intenso, ¿no creéis? ~
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, y el progreso de la historia en sí. Si os ha gustado, dejad kudos y/o comentarios, ¡los valoro enormemente! 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos, gracias por leer! <3


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola~! ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿Os está gustando la historia? ¡Pues aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo! ~
> 
> Espero que os guste mucho mucho <3

_ **[Un mes después]** _

Un mes había transcurrido desde los acontecimientos en la pequeña fiesta de Jongho, y con ello, llegó la época de exámanes de fin de trimestre en el instituto. Ya faltaba menos para las vacaciones de invierno.

Durante ese mes, Seonghwa y Yeosang habían seguido viéndose, cada vez con más frecuencia, yendo a bonitas citas en cafeterías, parques y otros sitios bonitos a los que el mayor quiso llevar al castaño. Y por ende, cada vez estaban más unidos, y se dejaban ver juntos en el instituto con más frecuencia, incluso muchas veces Seonghwa acudía en el recreo con Yeosang y sus amigos, teniendo divertidos piques con Hongjoong de vez en cuando, pero nada serio. Esto llenaba el corazón del pequeño cheerleader de alegría, ya que eso significaba que Seonghwa estaba más seguro de sí mismo, de su sexualidad y de sus sentimientos hacia él.

San y Wooyoung habían afianzado su relación de forma seria, incluso habían comprado un collar a juego con las iniciales del otro y habían hablado de presentarse ante sus familias. Formaban una pareja preciosa, y ambos sentían un amor incondicional por el otro y tenían unos sentimientos muy puros y bonitos.

Hongjoong, Yunho y Mingi seguían viéndose y quedando muchas veces, siempre juntos los tres. Estaban seguros de que se gustaban entre sí, y Hongjoong realmente quería tener _algo_ ambos chicos, ya que tenía bastantes sentimientos por los dos de forma equitativa, no quería a uno más que al otro, sino a los dos por igual. Y lo mismo sucedía con Mingi y Yunho, ambos sentían cosas fuertes por Hongjoong, y se gustaban entre ellos también. Pero sabían que una relación tan compleja como la suya necesitaba tiempo para encarrilarse, aunque iba por muy buen camino.

Yeosang se encontraba comiendo con su hermana Seulgi, ya que sus padres habían vuelto a irse de viaje, por lo que sólo estaban los dos hermanos en la casa. Los dos conversaban de forma animada, tenían una relación fraternal muy, muy buena, se lo contaban todo. Por lo que, obviamente, Seulgi sabía la “relación” que tenía su hermano con Seonghwa.

El castaño estaba muy agobiado con los exámenes finales, sobretodo con el de biología, ya que le costaba un montón esa asignatura. Seonghwa, al verlo tan agobiado con el temario de esa asignatura, se ofreció a ayudarle, ya que él había dado las mismas lecciones el año pasado y podría echarle una mano. Yeosang aceptó de inmediato, viéndolo muy buena idea.

—Hoy quedaré con Seonghwa en la biblioteca para que me ayude con biología. De verdad que estoy súper agobiado, después de los exámenes voy a dormir como un muerto —dijo Yeosang, suspirando cansado. Pero a la vez, se moría por ver al mayor. No habían pasado ni tres horas desde que lo vio la última vez y ya le echaba de menos.

—Lo veo genial, Sangie, ¡aunque espero que me presentes pronto a ese tal Seonghwa! Tengo ganas de conocer al chico que trae loco a mi hermanito —habló Seulgi, riendo pícara y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a Yeosang.

—Todo a su tiempo, noona, aún no estamos saliendo ni nada… Aunque yo quisiera tener algo serio con él, la verdad.

—Sangie, ya verás como pronto seréis novios formales. Por lo que me cuentas, ese chico de verdad te valora, y eso es muy bueno, cariño. Espero que sigáis así, y si te hace daño, me encargaré de arrancarle la yugular con las manos desnudas.

—¡Noona! —exclamó Yeosang, riendo divertido ante la expresión “malvada” de su hermana, riendo ésta también.

Los dos hermanos terminaron de comer,Yeosang tomó sus apuntes junto con su mochila y se despidió de su hermana, saliendo de casa en dirección a la biblioteca.

El castaño iba andando por la calle mientras hablaba con sus amigos por el grupo que tenían los cuatro, comentándole que iba a quedar con Seonghwa para que le ayudase a estudiar en la biblioteca, y los comentarios pícaros por parte de Hongjoong y Wooyoung no faltaban, como cada vez que el castaño quedaba con el mayor.

Y es que Yeosang estaba ya que se subía por las paredes. Necesitaba tener sexo con Seonghwa _ya._ Habían estado a punto de acostarse en numerosas ocasiones, pero Seonghwa siempre paraba alegando que él “quería que fuese especial y bonito, ya que al fin y al cabo era la primera vez de Yeosang”. Pero el menor quería follar con el moreno de una vez o reventaría.

Eventualmente Yeosang llegó a la biblioteca, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que ésta se encontraba cerrada. El castaño soltó un bufido cansado, y dio la vuelta en dirección a su casa. Menos mal que no vivía lejos. Pero, ¿ahora qué haría? ¿Dónde estudiaría con Seonghwa? Era algo que necesitaba, ya que estaba más perdido en biología que el barco del arroz, y necesitaba esas clases particulares.

De camino a casa, marcó el número del mayor con intención de llamarlo para informarle de que la biblioteca no estaba abierta.

A los dos tonos, Seonghwa cogió la llamada.

“ _Hola, ángel, ya voy de camino. ¿Necesitas algo?”_ —saludó Seonghwa, hablando de forma dulce, como siempre le hablaba a Yeosang. Éste sonrió, la voz del mayor era aún más sexy por teléfono. Tal vez algún día le proponga tener sexo telefónico o algo.

Yeosang sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos. Dios, estaba más caliente que el palo de un churrero.

—Hola, hyung, siento decirte que la biblioteca está cerrada… Acabo de llegar y he visto un cartel en la puerta avisando de que hoy estaban cerrados. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? —dijo el castaño, formando un puchero en sus labios.

“ _Uhm… ¿Y si estudiamos en tu casa? Si no te importa, claro. Es el único lugar que se me ocurre ahora mismo. Iríamos a la mía pero… Creo que no podríamos estudiar. Han venido mis tíos de Ilsan de visita junto con mis primos y esto es un caos”_ —propuso Seonghwa.

Yeosang pensó. En su casa sólo estaba su hermana, y tenía mucha confianza con ella, por lo que era un entorno seguro y no los molestaría. Así que decidió aceptar.

—Claro, hyung, es buena idea. Yo voy ya para mi casa, te espero ahí, ¿vale? —contestó Yeosang.

“ _De acuerdo, bonito. En diez minutos llegaré, ¿okay? Ahora nos vemos, guapo_ —dijo Seonghwa, en tono contento.

—Vale, hyung~. ¡Ahora nos vemos! Avísame cuando estés abajo que te abra la puerta. Hasta luego~ —se despidió Yeosang.

“ _Vale, angelito. Nos vemos ahora, hasta luego~”_ —se despidió Seonghwa, colgando la llamada.

El castaño aceleró su paso, llegando en seguida a su casa. Pero se encontró con la escena de su hermana poniéndose su abrigo y tomando su bolso, dispuesta a salir de casa.

—Noona, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó Yeosang curioso. Seulgi no le había dicho nada de que se iba a ningún lado.

—Ah, es que me acaba de llamar Irene para ir a tomar café. Ha llegado hace unas horas a la ciudad después de su viaje a Berlín y quiere contármelo todo. No llegaré tarde, Sangie. Y por cierto, ¿tú no ibas a la biblioteca a estudiar con Seonghwa? —dijo Seulgi, cogiendo sus llaves, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta.

—Sí, pero estaba cerrada, por lo que al final estudiaremos aquí en casa —respondió Yeosang, poniéndose progresivamente más nervioso ante el pensamiento de que él y el moreno iban a estar _solos_ en casa.

—Está bien, bebé, espero que el estudio vaya bien y si al final pasa algo más… Tengo condones en el primer cajón de la mesita de noche en mi habitación —habló la morena, guiñándole un ojo de forma pícara junto con una risita, poniendo a Yeosang como un tomate.

—¡N-Noona! No va a pasar n-nada, sólo vamos a estudiar… —murmuró el menor, jugando con el borde de su jersey.

—Ya, bueno, lo que tú digas. En fin, me voy, que Irene tiene muy poca paciencia. Nos vemos luego~ —se despidió Seulgi, besando la mejilla de su hermano menor.

—Okay, noona, nos vemos después~. ¡Pásalo bien y saluda a Irene noona de mi parte! —dijo Yeosang, a lo que su hermana asintió y después de sonreírle de nuevo, salió de casa, cerrando la puerta y dejando a un Yeosang al borde del colapso nervioso.

La casa sola. Él y Seonghwa. Únicamente los dos, nadie más. El pobre castaño estaba temblando sólo de pensar en _qué_ podría pasar.

Tenía que contárselo a sus amigos, por lo que desbloqueó el teléfono y se metió en el chat grupal que tenía con San, Wooyoung y Hongjoong.

**[Yo]**

CHICOS

EMERGENCIA

YA

ASBJDKJJBSBAKJFBKJBKJS

ME AHOGO

**[ Joongie hyung 🐺]**

QUÉ HA PASADO YEOSANG

ESTABA HACIÉNDOME LAS UÑAS Y POR TU CULPA ME HE SALIDO

MÁS TE VALE QUE SEA IMPORTANTE

**[ Wooyoungie 🐶]**

Qué está pasando POR QUÉ GRITÁIS

ME ESTOY PONIENDO NERVIOSO

**[Yo]**

YO SI QUE ESTOY NERVIOSO, CABRONES, ME SUDA EL RABO LO QUE ESTEIS HACIENDO, ESTO ES IMPORTANTE

**[Sannie 🦊]**

Qué está pasando? Owo

**[Yo]**

Veréis, yo iba a quedar hoy con Seonghwa para estudiar biología porque no me entero de nada y él se ofreció a explicarme

Entonces ibamos a ir a la biblioteca

Y está CERRADA

Y ME DICE OYE ÁNGEL Y SI VAMOS A TU CASA?

Claro, yo le dije que si porque estaba mi hermana y no iba a pasar NADA con ella ahi, era un entorno SEGURO

PERO LLEGO Y LA TÍA SE IBA A IR A TOMAR CAFÉ Y SE HA IDO

ESTOY SOLO

SEONGHWA VENDRÁ DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO

Y ESTARÉ SOLO CON ÉL

EN MI CASA

SOLOS

OPSQDOSAKLLKBSLFKFSKL

**[ Joongie hyung 🐺]**

Uy, Sangie… 👀

Vas a follar seguro

Te lo digo yo, que tengo experiencia en esos asuntos

Por mucho que se de el pretexto de estudiar

ESO ACABA EN FOLLAR

1000% ASEGURADO

Espero que tengas condones por ahí, amiguito, porque hoy va a ser EL DIA

**[ Wooyoungie 🐶]**

AY QUE NUESTRO SANGIE SE VA A DESVIRGAR YA, QUÉ RÁPIDO CRECE😭😭😭😭

Yeosangie, te van a partir en DOS, si quieres después te paso la lista de cremas que me recomendó Joongie hyung para el dolor de culo

AY MI BEBÉ QUE VA A FOLLAR, QUÉ ORGULLO 😭😭😭

**[Sannie 🦊]**

Tienen razón, Sangie uwu

Vais a tener sexo, eso de estudiar… Es confuso

Casa sola = copular

Y es así uwu

  
  


**[Yo]**

JODER CALLAOS YA ASBJKAS

  
  


ME AHOGO JODER QUE ME VA A DAR ALGO MALO

  
  


ME VA A REVENTAR UNA ARTERIA

  
  


YO SOY EL QUE MÁS GANAS TIENE DE FOLLAR AQUÍ, JODER ESTOY QUE ME SUBO POR LAS PAREDES

  
  


PERO A LA VEZ ESTOY MUY NERVIOSO CHICOS QUE YO NO HE FOLLADO NUNCA AJBSDJSAJBASDJKAS

  
  


Y SI AL FINAL TENEMOS SEXO DE VERDAD????? AY QUE ME AHOGO

  
  


**[ Wooyoungie 🐶]**

Es que vais a follar SEGURO, Yeosangie

Vete metiendo eso en la cabeza

Aunque

Te van a meter otra cosa y no son conocimientos de biología 👀

**[ Joongie hyung 🐺]**

Exactamente, estoy de acuerdo con Wooyoungie 👀

Te van a dar y no clase, Sangie

Mañana te veo viniendo al instituto andando como un pingüino

ES QUE ME MEO IMAGINÁNDOLO JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAAJSDBJAKSDB

**[ Wooyoungie 🐶]**

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJJAAJA

LO VEO TAMBIÉN CON UN FLOTADOR

ES QUE ME MEO, NO PUEDOOOO AJSKDBAJS

**[Yo]**

No os soporto DE VERDAD POR QUÉ SOIS ASÍ ADSBJKABJK

Uy, acaba de sonar el timbre

ACABA DE SONAR EL TIMBRE

SEONGHWA ESTÁ AQUÍ

ME AHOGO JODER

VOY A ABRIR

LUEGO OS CUENTO TODO

OS QUIERO

**[ Wooyoungie 🐶]**

Abrir te van a abrir, sí

EL CULO

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

Eso, cuéntanos después a ver que ha pasado asjdbajsdb

**[ Joongie hyung 🐺]**

BUENA ESA, YOUNGIE JAJAJAJAJAJAIJBFAJD

Luego nos cuentas bebé, espero que no acabes muy reventado del todo uwu

Yeosang rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de sus amigos. Lo que le habían dicho había conseguido ponerlo más nervioso.

Y es que, ¿quería follar con Seonghwa? Claro que sí. ¿Estaba muy nervioso por si al final pasaba? También.

El castaño tragó saliva y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Seonghwa muy sonriente.

—Hola, bebé~ —saludó el moreno, dándole un suave beso en los labios, ante lo que Yeosang rió dulcemente.

—¡Hola, hyung! Te echaba mucho de menos… —contestó Yeosang, besándolo él esta vez de forma un poco más profunda, pero sin dejar de ser dulce.

—Yo también, pequeño. Bueno, ¿vamos a estudiar, no? Haré todo lo posible por explicártelo de forma que lo entiendas, ¿vale? Incluso he traído mis apuntes del año pasado de ese tema, nos ayudará —dijo Seonghwa, mostrándole la libreta que traía consigo.

—Vale, hyung, muchísimas gracias por ofrecerte a ayudarme… De verdad que me cuesta la asignatura y quiero aprobar.

—No hay de qué, angelito, estoy para todo lo que te haga falta. Bueno, ¿dónde nos podemos poner a estudiar?

—Pues podemos estudiar en mi habitación, es donde tengo el escritorio y todo mi material de estudio —contestó Yeosang con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, Sangie, ¿vamos? —dijo Seonghwa, a lo que el castaño asintió, tomando su mano y dirigiéndolo a su habitación.

Yeosang puso otra silla en su escritorio aparte de la suya e indicó a Seonghwa que se sentara. El castaño sacó sus libros, apuntes y bolígrafos y el mayor hizo lo mismo, sacando su material de su mochila. El menor indicó al moreno los temas que caían en el examen, y le comentó los apartados en los que tenía más dudas. Seonghwa le escuchaba atento en todo momento, haciéndose un pequeño esquema en su cuaderno para poder seguirlo cuando le explicara a Yeosang.

—Muy bien, creo que he entendido tus dudas y sé cómo resolverlas. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos por éste tema y te sigo explicando de ahí en adelante? —propuso Seonghwa, señalando el título de la unidad didáctica en cuestión. Yeosang asintió ante ello—. Vale, empezamos desde ahí. Intentaré explicártelo todo de la forma más clara que pueda. Si no entiendes algo o necesitas que te repita cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que decírmelo. ¿Okay, Yeosangie?

—Vale, entendido, hyung~. Muchas gracias, de verdad —contestó Yeosang con una tímida sonrisa, ante lo que Seonghwa le sonrió también y besó su mejilla.

El mayor empezó a explicarle el temario de biología punto por punto al castaño, y éste lo estaba entendiendo mejor que cuando su profesor le explicaba. Pero eventualmente, la mente de Yeosang empezó a divagar en cuanto recordó la conversación con sus amigos, y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Muy nervioso.

El castaño empezó a pensar en cómo sería tener sexo con Seonghwa, cómo se lo haría. ¿Lo follaría rápido y fuerte, o de forma lenta pero intensa? ¿Qué posturas le gustarían? ¿Cómo sería su cuerpo desnudo? Yeosang estaba empezando a sudar frío, y una erección se empezaba a formar entre sus piernas por las imágenes que se empezaban a formar en su cabeza. Miró de reojo a Seonghwa, quien se encontraba concentrado en resolver sus dudas con la asignatura, y Yeosang lo vio _tan, tan sexy_ mientras le daba clases particulares que sintió su boca secarse. La seriedad pero dulzura en su voz, la forma que tenía de explicar en general, y el _maldito cuello alto negro_ que llevaba no mejoraba nada las cosas.

Yeosang deseaba a Seonghwa, lo deseaba _tanto_ _y tan mal._ En esos momentos, en cualquier segundo, saltaría encima de él y se metería su polla en el culo, sin prepararse a si mismo ni nada. Le daba igual, sólo quería a Seonghwa _dentro_ de él, follándole de forma profunda hasta que le hiciese perder el sentido. Se imaginó cómo se sentirían sus grandes manos en su cintura, dejando marcas. Cómo se sentirían sus seguramente expertas caderas contra las suyas, moviéndose de forma frenética. Y ahí Yeosang sintió _miedo_ , miedo de no ser _suficiente_ para Seonghwa. El moreno tenía mucha experiencia sexual, seguro que la tenía, y Yeosang _ni siquiera_ había dado su primer beso hasta que le conoció, y era virgen como el aceite.

Se fijó en las manos de Seonghwa, señalando distintos puntos en su libro, y se preguntó cómo se sentirían esas manos aferradas a _su cuello_ , presionando levemente en esa zona. La sensación que le causarían esos largos dedos introduciéndose en su culo, dilatando su agujero. Estaba completamente seguro de que esos dedos alcanzarían su punto dulce sin esfuerzo.

Llegó un punto en el que Yeosang tragó duro, su garganta estaba seca, al igual que su boca. El castaño temblaba levemente, sudando frío, excitado tan sólo con los pensamientos que él mismo estaba formando en su cabeza, su cuerpo _ardía_ debido a las fantasías que se estaba montando con Seonghwa como protagonista.

Pensó en cómo se vería el mayor follándole, la expresión concentrada que tendría mientras el sudor se escurre por la punta de su perfecta nariz. Cómo se mordería los labios. ¿Qué cara pondría cuando se corra _dentro_ de él? Porque Yeosang quería eso, que Seonghwa llegase a su orgasmo dentro de él, llenándole por completo de su caliente semen. Pensó también en el pene de Seonghwa. Ya había visto muchas veces la longitud del mayor, y la había tenido en su boca y manos en repetidas ocasiones. El pene del mayor era largo y un poco inclinado a la derecha, no tenía una longitud exagerada tampoco, pero para Yeosang era _ideal_. De hecho, la polla del moreno era más ancha que larga realmente, y tenía un pequeño lunar justo debajo del glande, en el lado izquierdo. También tenía una vena especialmente prominente en el lado derecho, y a Yeosang le encantaba pasar su lengua por ésta porque Seonghwa era _especialmente sensible_ en esa zona. ¿Cómo se sentiría la polla de Seonghwa en su culo? ¿Se sentiría igual de _inmensa_ que en su boca e igual de caliente?

—¿Yeosangie? ¿Me estás escuchando? —preguntó Seonghwa, al ver lo perdido que estaba el menor en sus pensamientos.

—S-sí, ¿decías algo, hyung? —contestó Yeosang, con la voz un poco temblorosa. Se encontraba _terriblemente_ excitado en este punto.

—Uhm… ¿Estás bien, Sangie? Te veo un poco nervioso, ¿explico muy rápido? ¿Quieres que vaya más lento? —dijo Seonghwa, mirando con preocupación al menor.

—N-No, está b-bien… No pasa nada —murmuró el castaño, dándole un doble sentido a las palabras “rápido” y “lento”, palabras que fueron las únicas que quedaron en su cabeza de entre todo lo que dijo el moreno. ¿Intercalaría Seonghwa ambas velocidades mientras le folla?

—Algo te pasa. ¿En qué estás pensando, Yeosangie? ¿Te encuentras mal o algo? Puedes decírmelo, bebé —se interesó el mayor, agarrando ambas manos de Yeosang, extrañándose de la alta temperatura de éstas y de lo que le temblaban.

—Pienso en tu puta polla, hyung, y me pregunto también el por qué no está aún en mi culo —soltó Yeosang de repente, sin pensar muy bien sus palabras. Pero no por ello, eran menos sinceras.

Seonghwa se puso rojo hasta las orejas, sorprendido por la respuesta del menor, ya que no se lo esperaba. Yeosang miró con los ojos muy abiertos la reacción del mayor, ya que era la primera vez que le veía sonrojarse de esa manera.

—S-Sangie… —balbuceó Seonghwa, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Yeosang realmente le habían dejado descolocado, y caliente también. El mayor amaba el carácter del castaño, y lo sorpresivo que podía llegar a ser con algunas cosas que dice, era algo que le ponía bastante.

Yeosang no esperó más y, aprovechando que Seonghwa se encontraba con la guardia baja, se levantó de su silla, sentándose encima del moreno, con las piernas a ambos lados de él.

El castaño empezó a mover sus caderas encima de las del mayor, de forma sensual y lenta, sonriendo de lado al notar el pene semi duro de Seonghwa debajo de él. Yeosang tomó la cara de Seonghwa entre ambas manos, y pasó la punta de su lengua por el labio inferior contrario, mordiéndolo a continuación e iniciando un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, dejando claras sus intenciones. El menor movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo del beso, y Seonghwa le agarró del trasero, instándole a moverse más rápido.

—Bebé, me vas a volver loco un día de estos… —habló Seonghwa, con voz ronca, mientras besaba y mordía la mandíbula del menor, para bajar por su cuello hasta llegar a su clavícula, la cual mordió levemente, haciendo suspirar al castaño—. ¿Crees que puedes soltar _esas_ cosas así porque sí, sin que se me vaya la cabeza por lo jodidamente caliente que eres, hm?

—¿Y si esa es mi intención, _oppa?_ —respondió Yeosang, gimiendo un poco más fuerte cuando el mayor mordió una cierta zona sensible en su cuello—. Tal vez quiera volverte loco, oppa. Aunque, lo que quiero realmente es que me folles… Por favor, oppa, lo necesito, soy incapaz de esperar más… Te necesito dentro de mí, follándome duro, por favor… No puedo aguantar más.

—Yeosangie, bebé… —habló Seonghwa con dulzura, parando los movimientos de Yeosang y tomando la cara de éste con ambas manos, mirándole a los ojos—. Créeme que de verdad quiero hacerlo, en serio, no hay nada en éste mundo que desee más que hacerte el amor, cariño. Pero quiero que sea especial y romántico, algo bonito, como te mereces. No un “aquí te pillo, aquí te mato” arriesgado del que puedas arrepentirte luego, ángel, porque es tu primera vez al fin y al cabo y no quiero que te arrepientas de cómo ha sido, corazón.

—Hyung, si tú también quieres, ¿cuál es el problema? Porque yo no veo ninguno —empezó a hablar Yeosang, de forma seria, mirando intensamente a los ojos del mayor—. Y respecto a lo de que “sea especial”, hyung, si es contigo va a ser especial, sea como sea. Ya puede ser aquí en mi habitación o en mitad de un descampado, que para mí será lo más bonito del mundo y un momento especial para mí si es contigo. No necesito la cama llena de rosas y velas aromáticas, sólo te necesito a ti. No hay absolutamente nadie en este mundo con quien quiera perder mi virginidad o con quien quiera tener sexo directamente, sólo quiero hacerlo contigo. Y te juro que no me voy a arrepentir si eres tú quien me hace el amor, Seonghwa. Por eso quiero que me lo hagas ahora, hyung, por favor. _Te necesito._

Seonghwa, ante las palabras de Yeosang, abrió mucho los ojos, y éstos se le iluminaron, a la vez que sonreía de forma muy bonita y amplia. Con todo lo que el menor le había dicho, Seonghwa supo que _se había enamorado por completo de él_ _y no había vuelta atrás ni nada que cuestionarse ya._

—Yeosangie… Eres un ángel, de verdad, eres tan perfecto… —murmuró Seonghwa, acariciando con mucho cariño la cara de Yeosang—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Realmente lo quieres? No deseo hacer nada que en realidad no quieras. Podemos dejarlo para otro día o-

El moreno se vio interrumpido por los labios de Yeosang sobre los suyos, besándolo con mucho _amor_ y pasión. Una vez se separaron, el castaño le dedicó la sonrisa que Seonghwa creía que era la más bonita del mundo entero.

—Hyung, no hay nada que desee más ahora mismo que tenerte dentro de mí. Quiero hacerlo. _Ahora_ —habló Yeosang, de forma seria y con mucha sinceridad.

¿Y quién era Seonghwa para negar nada a su pequeño ángel si éste se mostraba así de seguro?

—Vale, pequeño… —accedió el mayor, finalmente—. Pero antes, quiero que establezcamos una palabra de seguridad, por si todo es demasiado para ti o te incomoda la más mínima cosa que te haga, ¿de acuerdo? Es lo único que te pido.

—Está bien, hyung, estoy de acuerdo con ello —aceptó Yeosang.

—Muy bien, tu palabra de seguridad será “peluche”, ¿vale? Si hay algo, lo que sea, que te haga sentir incómodo, no te guste o te haga daño, dila y pararé, ¿de acuerdo, bebé? —propuso Seonghwa, acariciando con mimo los muslos del menor, quien asintió.

—De acuerdo, _oppa_ —sonrió Yeosang de forma pícara, antes de lanzarse de nuevo a los labios de Seonghwa.

El beso que compartían ahora ambos chicos era lento, profundo y sensual. Con ese beso, se expresaban la adoración y el deseo que sentían el uno por el otro. Se estaban tomando su tiempo de saborearse el uno al otro. Los encuentros que habían tenido hasta ahora siempre habían sido a la prisa, en sitios públicos o semi públicos o con luz tenue. Pero esta vez, estaban dispuestos a conocer el cuerpo del contrario, a explorarse, a adorarse.

Seonghwa se separó lentamente y se levantó con suavidad de la silla, tomando a Yeosang por los muslos, tendiéndolo a continuación en la cama con mucha delicadeza. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, admirando el brillo que se instaló en ellos. Sonrieron tímidamente, sonrojándose a la vez.

El moreno empezó a desvestir con lentitud a Yeosang, quitándole su mullido jersey, dejando dulces besos en cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesta, hasta que se deshizo de la prenda completamente. Seonghwa pasó sus grandes manos por todo el torso del menor, acariciándolo como si fuese un muñeco de porcelana, _el más bonito de todo_ _s_ _,_ admirándolo como si estuviese viendo la obra de arte más hermosa.

—Eres tan precioso, ángel, tan etéreo que temo que te vayas a desvanecer de entre mis brazos en cualquier momento… Tan perfecto y tan delicado a la vez, juro que no me cansaría nunca de mirarte, de tocarte, de admirarte como el tesoro que eres —murmuró Seonghwa con adoración, mientras besaba de forma húmeda el cuello del menor, mordiendo y chupando, dejando algunas marcas a su paso. Yeosang gimió levemente ante esas palabras y por las cosas que le hacía el mayor en su cuello y clavículas, se sentía tan _deseado y querido_ que hacía que su corazón se sacudiese ante cada toque y beso del contrario.

Seonghwa bajó por el torso del menor con tiernos besos, hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales lamió y mordió levemente, haciendo suspirar y gimotear al castaño, quien arqueaba su espalda. El moreno sonrió contra su piel, viendo que de verdad Yeosang era muy sensible en esa zona, por lo que siguió jugando con ambos botones marrones, hasta dejarlos rojizos y erectos.

—Me encanta lo sensible que eres ante mi toque en tus pequeños pezones, bebé… —dijo Seonghwa, dándole un último lametón al pezón izquierdo del menor, y siguió dando besos hasta llegar a su ombligo.

El moreno se tomó de nuevo su tiempo en quitar toda la ropa de la parte inferior de Yeosang, deslizando sus pantalones de chándal con parsimonia, besando sus lechosos muslos en el acto, para después bajar lentamente sus bonitas bragas azul pastel, no sin antes jugar un rato con ellas.

Yeosang, al sentirse tan expuesto por primera vez ante Seonghwa, se tapó la cara con sus manos, totalmente rojo. Sí, el moreno le había hecho cosas anteriormente, pero nunca le había visto desnudo completamente y eso le hizo sentir un poco de vergüenza.

El mayor retiró con gentileza las manos de Yeosang de su cara, besando cada palma de forma tierna, para repartir luego suaves besos por todo el rostro del castaño, terminando en su labios, los cuales besó de forma tierna y profunda.

—No te tapes de mí, pequeño, eres tan, pero tan perfecto… Eres la criatura más bella que he visto jamás, tan bonito, tan delicado, tan hermoso… Pero eres tan sexy a la vez, tan caliente y sensual que haces que mi cabeza de vueltas. Ten siempre eso en mente, por favor, angelito… —susurró Seonghwa con una dulce sonrisa, la cual contagió a Yeosang, quien fue el que besó esta vez al moreno con mucho cariño.

—Oppa… —balbuceó Yeosang— N-Necesito que te quites la ropa tú también, quiero verte sin nada, por favor…

—Claro, bebé, como mi bello ángel quiera —sonrió Seonghwa.

El moreno se levantó un poco de encima de Yeosang, y empezó a quitarse su jersey junto con sus pantalones y ropa interior, quedando desnudo al igual que el castaño. El menor sentía que su aliento dejaba su ser al ver el cuerpo de Seonghwa. Era delgado, pero a la vez estaba en buena forma. Sus muslos eran un poco anchos, y tenía los abdominales algo marcados. La erección del moreno se alzaba dolorosamente dura sobre su pelvis, brillante por el pre semen. El castaño se relamió los labios, se sentía babear aún más por Seonghwa.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado al ver la adoración con la que lo miraba Yeosang, y se cirnió de nuevo sobre él, esta vez tomando sus manos y posándolas sobre sus pectorales.

—Puedes tocarme, ángel, tócame todo lo que quieras. Soy sólo tuyo, precioso —dijo Seonghwa, sonriéndole a Yeosang.

El castaño asintió y empezó a pasar sus pequeñas manos por el torso del mayor con cuidado, atesorándolo y sintiendo la suave y caliente piel, acariciando también con las yemas de sus dedos los pezones del moreno, quien suspiró pesadamente ante ello. Yeosang tomó más confianza y se levantó un poco para besar y morder él también el largo cuello de Seonghwa, dejando pequeñas marcas y paseando sus dientes y lengua por toda la extensión del cuello contrario, haciendo que varios gemidos roncos salieran de la boca del mayor. Yeosang se sonrió, y siguió subiendo con besos y mordidas hasta la boca del moreno, la cual besó con pasión y lentitud, jugando con su lengua con la contraria, creando una danza rítmica y deliciosa. Seonghwa mordió su labio inferior y le empujó delicadamente hasta que volvió a estar sobre su espalda.

—Voy a hacerte sentir tan, tan bien, Sangie… Mi pequeña obra de arte, tan precioso… —susurró Seonghwa en el oído del castaño, mordiendo ligeramente su lóbulo, lo cual hizo que se le escapara un tembloroso suspiro.

A Yeosang le ponía muchísimo que el mayor le hablara así, con tanta adoración, diciéndole tantas cosas bonitas. Le excitaba el sentirse halagado de esa manera, muchísimo.

—O-Oppa… Por favor… —rogó Yeosang, mientras Seonghwa acariciaba sus costados con parsimonia.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, bebé? Usa tus palabras, cariño, y así sabré cómo complacerte—dijo el mayor jugando de nuevo con los pezones del castaño con parsimonia, ante lo que éste gimió alto. Sus botones se encontraban ya sensibles por los anteriores jugueteos de Seonghwa en ellos, y cada toque o lamida le afectaba el doble que antes.

—Duele aquí a-abajo, oppa… Necesito que hagas algo, tócame, por favor… —gimió Yeosang, mientras señalaba a su duro pene. Seonghwa sonrió y subió un poco para besar cortamente sus labios.

—Buen chico, bonito. Oppa va a tocarte y hacerte sentir bien, ¿no quieres eso, cariño? Que oppa te acaricie, para después follar ese precioso culo tuyo. ¿Quieres eso, verdad? —habló el moreno, con voz grave, su particular acento estaba también saliendo a la luz.

Ante las palabras de Seonghwa, tan sensuales y sucias a la vez, el castaño gimió mientras asentía repetidas veces, no confiando en sus palabras lo suficiente como para hablar. Su respiración estaba acelerada por la excitación que sentía, además de por la anticipación sobre qué sería lo que le haría su hyung.

Seonghwa sonrió de lado de nuevo y bajó con húmedos besos hasta encontrarse con la polla del castaño, quien abrió más las piernas para dejarle más espacio al mayor.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras te la chupo, bebé —demandó Seonghwa mientras jugueteaba con su lengua con la punta del pene de Yeosang, quien soltó algunos suaves gimoteos, a la vez que asentía.

El pene de Yeosang no era pequeño, tenía un tamaño bastante aceptable —aunque seguía siendo más pequeño que el de Seonghwa—, y para el mayor simplemente era _perfecto_ , tal y como lo era el castaño en general.

Seonghwa, mirando a Yeosang a los ojos, empezó a lamer de arriba abajo el miembro del castaño, primero por el lado derecho besando la punta de forma húmeda una vez que llegó ahí, para bajar por el lado izquierdo y subiendo de nuevo, para descender hasta los testículos de Yeosang, los cuales succionó levemente mientras le masturbaba.

En ese punto, Yeosang era un desastre gimoteante, incapaz de soltar otra cosa que no sean agudos gemidos y balbuceos con el nombre del mayor. Sentía que no iba a durar mucho con Seonghwa usando su boca de aquella forma mientras le sostenía la mirada intensamente.

El moreno decidió ir con todo, y metió el pene de Yeosang de lleno en su boca, hasta que la punta tocó su garganta, haciendo que soltase una pequeña arcada, pero relajando su mandíbula y respirando por la nariz, logró controlar el reflejo de náusea más o menos. Seonghwa bajó su cabeza hasta que su nariz rozó la depilada pelvis del menor, para subirla y bajarla de nuevo, repitiendo ese movimiento repetidas veces mientras movía su lengua a la vez.

—¡Oppa! ¡Hmm! T-Tan delicioso, se siente t-tan bien… Voy a venirme p-pronto… ¡A-ah! —gemía Yeosang fuertemente, mientras se aferraba con una mano a la negra cabellera del mayor.

Seonghwa sonrió como pudo mientras seguía trabajando su boca en la longitud del castaño, subiendo una mano hasta agarrar la de Yeosang, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios.

Después de unos minutos, Seonghwa sintió como Yeosang se empezaba a tensar y su pene palpitaba en su boca, además de que estaba gimiendo más fuerte. El castaño estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo.

—¡Oppa, oppa! M-Me voy a correr, m-me voy a correr, hyung, me c-corro, ¡a-ah~! —gritó Yeosang, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y abriendo la boca en forma de “O” mientras se corría en la boca de Seonghwa, vaciándose completamente. El mayor tragó todo el semen del menor, y siguió lamiendo y chupando el pene del castaño a través de su orgasmo, sobreestimulándolo y haciendo que su clímax se extendiese más tiempo.

Después de unos segundos, Seonghwa subió para besar de forma profunda e intensa a Yeosang, enrollando su lengua con la contraria, haciendo que el castaño se probase a sí mismo.

—Sabes tan dulce, precioso… —halagó Seonghwa, mientras acariciaba con parsimonia la polla de Yeosang, la cual empezaba a endurecerse de nuevo—. Mi pequeño ángel, tan dulce y bueno… Sólo para mi. No sabes cuán afortunado soy de tenerte así por mí, bebé, no sabes cuánto disfruto viéndote la carita que pones cuando te corres, y la expresión tan _jodidamente caliente_ que tienes ahora mismo.

El mayor empezó a repartir pequeños besos y mordidas por los suaves muslos del menor, ante lo que éste suspiraba y gimoteaba.

—¿Dónde tienes el lubricante, Sangie? —preguntó el moreno, acariciando suavemente las piernas del castaño.

—En el segundo cajón de la mesa de noche a la derecha… Es un bote a-azul… —indicó Yeosang en un hilo de voz, de forma necesitada. Necesitaba a Seonghwa dentro de él ya.

El moreno siguió las indicaciones del castaño, y tomó el bote de lubricante, sonriendo pícaro al ver que éste sólo tenía la mitad de su contenido.

—¿A mi angelito le gusta jugar consigo mismo~? —preguntó Seonghwa, de forma juguetona.

—S-Sí… Me gusta hacerme d-dedos, oppa… Se siente muy b-bien —contestó Yeosang, rojo como un tomate.

—¿Y en qué piensa mi chico bonito cuando se hace dedos, hm?

—Pienso en ti, hyung… Me imagino que mis dedos son los tuyos o tu polla, y que me follas bien rápido y profundo… Ese pensamiento m-me hace terminar muy rápido, oppa… —confesó el castaño.

—Vaya, vaya… Mi chico precioso es todo un travieso, ¿no es así~? Pues oppa va a hacer que cumplan esos pensamientos que hacen que te corras tan rápido, bebé…

Yeosang soltó un gemido ante lo que dijo el mayor, su miembro ya estaba erecto por completo y palpitaba sólo de pensar que Seonghwa _por fin_ le iba a hacer el amor, que le iba a tener _dentro_ de una vez por todas.

—Por cierto, cariño, ¿tienes condones? No tengo ninguno, ya que en principio habíamos quedado para “estudiar” —preguntó Seonghwa, riendo levemente al final.

—¿Estás limpio, hyung? Quiero decir… ¿no tienes nada raro? ¿Siempre has tenido sexo con protección? —soltó el menor, sonrojándose de nuevo.

—No, yo no tengo nada, estoy limpio, siempre he procurado cuidarme y usar protección… ¿A qué viene eso, Sangie?

—No quiero que uses condón conmigo… Quiero sentirte _completamente_ , centímetro a centímetro, que termines dentro de mí y _me llenes._ Por favor, oppa, lo necesito… Por favor… —rogó Yeosang, totalmente necesitado.

Seonghwa creía que el menor le mataría algún día de estos. ¿Cómo se podía ser tan malditamente caliente y adorable al mismo tiempo?

—Como mi pequeño ángel desee —accedió el mayor, besándolo con dulzura en los labios—. Voy a prepararte, cariño. Voy a dilatarte bien para que no te duela, ¿vale? Si necesitas que pare o algo, só-

—Oppa, por favor, te necesito ya dentro de mí, prepárame o haz lo que tengas que hacer, p-pero… ¡Hazlo y-ya! Por f-favor… —se quejó Yeosang de forma necesitada mientras acercaba más su trasero a los muslos del mayor, interrumpiendo a Seonghwa, quien rió pícaramente, también divertido por la impaciencia del menor, aunque ésta también le ponía enormemente.

—Simplemente adoro verte así de necesitado, angelito… Y no te preocupes, cariño, iba a hacerlo de todas formas —murmuró Seonghwa, sobre los labios de Yeosang, lamiendo el labio inferior de éste de forma tentativa —. Abre bien las piernas, bebé. Voy a empezar a prepararte.

Yeosang, sin pensarlo, abrió sus piernas y las subió hasta que sus rodillas quedaron prácticamente a la altura de su cara. Seonghwa tragó duro ante la flexibilidad del castaño, la iba a disfrutar muchísimo, eso seguro.

Seonghwa se colocó entre las piernas del menor y lubricó sus dedos con el lubricante de arándanos del menor. Sin dejar de besarlo, introdujo el primer dedo en la entrada de Yeosang, tragándose el gran gemido que éste soltó.

El moreno siguió penetrando a Yeosang con su dígito mientras bajaba por su torso usando su lengua, dejando un fino de saliva, hasta llegar a su parte baja. Sonrió al ver lo rápido que se estaba acostumbrando a su dedo, y decidió introducir otro más. El mayor trabajó sus dedos de forma lenta en forma de tijeras en el apretado agujero del castaño, dilatándolo, y gruñó al pensar lo apretado que se sentiría alrededor de su polla.

Yeosang gemía de forma desesperada, rodando sus ojos y dando pequeños gritos cadavez que Seonghwa tocaba su punto dulce. Definitivamente, los dedos del mayor se sentían mucho mejor que los suyos propios.

El mayor agregó otro dedo más, esta vez follándolo con éstos más rápido, y decidió aumentar el placer metiendo de nuevo el pene del castaño en su boca, chupándolo al mismo ritmo al cual se movían sus dedos, mirando extasiado las reacciones de Yeosang.

—Oppa, por f-favor, te necesito dentro, por favor… Quiero que me folles ya, quiero tu polla dentro de mi, por favor, hyung, por favor… —rogó Yeosang entre agudos gemidos, incapaz de esperar más.

Seonghwa retiró sus dedos de la entrada de Yeosang, haciendo que éste soltase un pequeño quejido ante la pérdida, el cual calló el moreno con sus labios.

—Ya, ya sé que lo quieres, bebé… Y lo vas a tener. ¿Quién soy yo para negarle algo a mi chico bonito, hm? Y más cuando lo estás haciendo tan bien y estás siendo tan bueno para mí, precioso… —habló Seonghwa, mientras se cernía encima de Yeosang, haciendo presión con la punta de su miembro en la entrada de éste—. Voy a entrar, ¿vale, cariño?

Yeosang asintió varias veces, y su boca se abrió en un grito silencioso cuando Seonghwa empezó a hundirse en él de forma _lenta_ y profunda. _Realmente estaba pasando por fin, Seonghwa le estaba follando, le estaba haciendo el amor._ Y la sensación de el miembro del mayor dentro de él era muchísimo mejor de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Se sentía tan lleno, tan bien…

Seonghwa gruñó sonoramente cuando su pene estuvo dentro del ano del menor por completo. Estaba tan, pero tan apretado. Las paredes de Yeosang estrujaban su polla de forma deliciosa, y él mismo sentía qu eno iba a durar tanto. Aquello era mucho, mucho mejor y maravilloso de lo que pudo llegar a pensar, la sensación era simplemente… increíble.

—T-Tan apretado, Sangie… Me aprietas tan bien, tan deliciosamente bien… —gimió Seonghwa, moviendo un poco sus caderas, ante lo que Yeosang gimoteó fuertemente.

—Hyung… Oppa… Me llenas tan bien, t-te sientes tan bien d-dentro de mi… Muévete, por favor, estoy p-preparado… —suspiró Yeosang con voz temblorosa. Sus ojos estaban nublados y llorosos, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios hinchados. Y Seonghwa creía que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida.

El moreno empezó a embestir a Yeosang de forma lenta y profunda, gruñendo y gimiendo el nombre del menor junto con melosos halagos mientras paseaba sus manos por todo el torso contrario. Y el castaño sentía que tocaba el cielo con la punta de sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente a la vez que Seonghwa se movía cada vez más rápido dentro de él.

El mayor cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas, dando en el punto dulce de Yeosang de forma certera sin parar, ante lo que el menor soltaba gemidos y lloriqueos a la vez que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus pequeños ojos. Yeosang se aferró a la ancha espalda del mayor mientras rodeaba la estrecha cintura contraria con sus piernas, uniéndolo más a él si eso era posible.

Porque la unión entre ambos chicos ya no era sólo física, también se estaban sintiendo conectados emocionalmente de forma intensa, y aquello simplemente era precioso para los dos.

Después de unos largos minutos penetrándolo a ese ritmo, Seonghwa aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas, marcando un ritmo rápido y profundo. El moreno miró a los ojos a Yeosang de forma intensa, para acercarse más y besarlo con muchísima dulzura, pasión y _amor. Muchísimo amor y cariño._ Aunque progresivamente el beso se fue tornando salvaje, fiero, sus lenguas danzaban juntas rápidamente causando que un fino hilo de saliva se escurriese de sus comisuras, ambos gemían descontroladamente en la boca del otro, encontrándose cerca de sus orgasmos.

—Mío, mío, mío, mío, sólo mío… Mi tesoro más bello, mi chico precioso, mi ángel… —gemía Seonghwa de forma entrecortada, mordiendo el cuello del castaño con cada “mío”, mientras bajaba una de sus manos para mastrubar rápidamente al menor en compás con sus embestidas.

—Tuyo, s-sólo tuyo, solamente tuyo… Mi príncipe gótico… Tan d-dulce, tan perfecto… —gimoteaba Yeosang, y Seonghwa gimió de nuevo ante las palabras del castaño, aumentando más sus embestidas hasta hacer estas frenéticas. Yeosang buscó la mano libre de Seonghwa, tomándola con la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

Después de un largo rato, tanto Seonghwa como Yeosang estaban a punto de correrse, siendo en ese punto ambos unos desatres sudorosos y gimoteantes.

—Bebé… M-Me voy a correr, m-me voy a correr pronto… —gruñó Seonghwa sobre la boca del menor, la cual no se cerraba debido a los constantes y fuertes gemidos que emitía.

—Y-Yo también, hyung, me voy a c-correr, me voy a venir ya, oppa… N-Necesito correrme ya, p-por favor… —lloriqueó Yeosang, sintiéndose al borde de su clímax.

—Córrete para mí, Sangie… Córrete para oppa, precioso…

Y Yeosang no necesitó más, corriéndose con un alarido que llevaba el nombre del mayor en la mano de éste, manchando también un poco ambos estómagos. Seonghwa siguió embistiendo de forma desordenada y rápida a través del orgasmo del castaño, quien sollozaba levemente por la sobreestimulación. El moreno estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax también.

—S-Seonghwa hyung… Lléname por favor, c-córrete dentro, dámelo t-todo, oppa… —gimoteó Yeosang entre pequeños sollozos.

Y con un gruñido y varios gemidos roncos, Seonghwa se vació dentro de Yeosang gimiendo el nombre de éste, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Los dos se quedaron estáticos unos segundos, hasta que Seonghwa posó su frente contra la de Yeosang, sonriéndole de forma cansada, pero bonita, la cual le regresó el castaño, quien le besó de forma lenta y tierna, acunando su cara con las manos.

El moreno salió del menor con cuidado, sacando un suspiro de ambos en el acto. Seonghwa se acostó al lado de Yeosang, abrazándolo fuertemente contra su pecho mientras repartía suaves besos por toda su cara, haciéndole reír levemente.

Los dos pasaron un largo rato así, mimándose, besándose de forma lenta y melosa, acariciándose y adorándose. Era un momento tan bonito e íntimo para ambos, sus corazones de hinchaban de cariño y ternura.

—Yeosangie… —llamó Seonghwa al menor con voz suave, mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos.

—¿Hmm? —respondió un sonmoliento Yeosang, mientras dibujaba patrones imaginarios en el desnudo pecho del mayor.

—Te quiero.

Y ante esas dos simples palabras, pero cargadas de sentimientos verderos y mucha sinceridad, los ojos de Yeosang se iluminaron como dos bonitas estrellas, y sonrió de una forma tan hermosa que dejó sin aliento a Seonghwa, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, sonrojándose en el acto. El castaño tomó la cara del mayor entre sus manos, besándole de la forma más bonita, dulce y amorosa que pudo, sin dejar de sonreír en el beso, al igual que el moreno.

—Yo también te quiero, Seonghwa hyung… —contestó Yeosang, dejando otro dulce beso en los labios del mayor, quien volvió a sonreír.

—Mi ángel, mi chico bonito… Eres tan, tan bello, tan hermoso… Me sigo sin creer que tenga a una personita tan etérea y especial entre mis brazos ahora mismo y que le haya hecho el amor, además de haber tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida. ¿Qué he hecho para tener tanta suerte? —habló Seonghwa, su voz era dulce como el azúcar. El mayor frotó con cariño su nariz con la de Yeosang en un bonito beso de esquimal, cerrando los dos los ojos en el acto a la vez que no dejaban de sonreír. El castaño se sonrojó y se rió suavemente.

—Bobo… Tú si que eres especial, y perfecto. Me cuidas tanto siempre y me tratas tan bien… Me siento en una nube cada vez que estoy contigo, hyung —dijo Yeosang, enterrando un poco su cara en el pecho de Seonghwa, cerrando sus ojos mientras escuchaba el latido del corazón contrario, el cual iba un poco acelerado. El castaño juntó las cejas en confusión ante ese sonido, ya que juraba que anteriormente el corazón del mayor no iba tan rápido.

—Yeosangie, ¿sabes por qué mi corazón se acaba de acelerar? —susurró Seonghwa, quien parecía haber leído los pensamientos del menor, quien negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta—. Se acelera por lo que me dices, por la forma en la que me hablas y me haces sentir querido y correspondido, angelito. Me pasa cada vez que me miras así, con esos ojitos tan hermosos y brillantes, cuando me dices cosas bonitas, cuando me haces sentir deseado y apreciado. No hay nada que atesore más en este mundo que eso, Yeosangie, aunque… Ahora mismo hay algo que le puede hacer la competencia, y es el precioso momento que acabamos de compartir, cuando nos hemos unido. Pero mi tesoro más preciado, mi estrella más brillante eres tú, Yeosang.

El castaño sintió sus ojos aguarse. Se estaba emocionando por las hermosas palabras sinceras que le dedicaba el mayor, jamás se había sentido así de querido, deseado y valorado. Yeosang se sentía incluso un poco abrumado ante tantos sentimientos bonitos, y mirando a los ojos a Seonghwa, vio que absolutamente todo lo que le decía era verdad.

Un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, siendo limpiadas delicadamente por los pulgares de Seonghwa, quien empezó a besar su cara de nuevo, haciéndole reír.

—Hyung… gracias. Por todo. Por hacerme sentir querido, deseado y por darme la mejor primera vez con la que jamás haya podido soñar, y ha sido especialmente preciosa porque has sido tú mi primero. Te quiero, Seonghwa hyung, te quiero… —dijo Yeosang, mientras besaba una y otra vez cortamente los labios del mayor, quien sonreía a la vez que el castaño entre esos pequeños besos.

—Yo también te quiero, Yeosangie, muchísimo… —contestó Seonghwa, mientras acariciaba con ternura la cara del castaño.

Siguieron dándose mimos de aquella forma, besándose y dándose cariño en general. De vez en cuando también se hacían cosquillas, riendo alegremente.

—Bueno, ¿y si nos damos un baño juntos, bebé? Yo por lo menos, me siento pegajoso y necesito bañarme —propuso Seonghwa, a lo que Yeosang asintió varias veces, muy de acuerdo con la idea.

—Vale, hyung~. El baño está al final del pasillo, a la izquierda. ¿Puedes ir preparando la bañera mientras voy? Tengo que coger mi pijama y algo de ropa interior para los dos. Puedo buscarte algo que me quede grande y dártelo, seguro que tengo algo —dijo Yeosang, levantándose de la cama con mucha pereza, a lo que le siguió Seonghwa.

—Claro que sí, pequeño, yo prepararé el baño. Y no tienes que molestarte, bonito, no es necesario que me prestes nada… —respondió Seonghwa, agarrando a Yeosang por la cintura.

—Sí es necesario hyung, déjame hacerlo, porfi—habló Yeosang con un puchero, el cual fue besado por Seonghwa, quien rió tiernamente ante lo adorable que era el menor.

—Está bien, bonito. Voy a echar el agua en la bañera, ¿vale? Te espero ahí —habló Seonghwa, dirigiéndose al baño, ante lo que asintió Yeosang.

El menor tomó su onesie de unicornio favorito, además de unas bragas rosa pastel para si mismo y unos bóxers azules para Seonghwa. Yeosang rebuscó un poco en su armario, y encontró una camiseta ancha gris junto con unos pantalones de chándal del mismo color que recordaba que le quedaban grandes. Después de coger toda la ropa, Yeosang se encaminó al baño, encontrándose con que Seonghwa ya tenía el agua lista a la temperatura ideal. El olor a manzanas inundaba el cuarto de baño y el agua tenía bastante espuma.

Los dos chicos se metieron en la bañera, Yeosang puso su espalda contra el pecho de Seonghwa. El mayor lavaba con mimo y cuidado los castaños cabellos del menor, para aclararlos después. Después, pasó una suave esponja por todo el cuerpo de Yeosang, lavándolo, tratando con especial delicadeza sus zonas íntimas. A continuación, el menor insistió en lavar el pelo negro de Seonghwa, y este accedió, cambiando Yeosang su posición, encarando al mayor mientras enjabonaba y aclaraba la oscura cabellera del contrario usando su champú con olor a jazmín —que fue el mismo con el que Seonghwa le lavó el cabello a él—. Para finalizar, Yeosang también pasó por el cuerpo del mayor una esponja, limpiándolo con el mismo mimo que Seonghwa empleó para asearlo a él.

Los dos chicos juguetearon en el agua, entre risas y bromas. Yeosang tomó con sus manos un poco de espuma y sopló, aterrizando ésta en la cara de Seonghwa, quien se echó a reir y repitió la misma acción que el castaño. Después de varios minutos compartiendo un momento tan doméstico y bonito, decidieron que era la hora de salir del agua, para después secarse y vestirse con las cómodas ropas que había traido Yeosang.

—¿¿Me explicas lo malditamente adorable que te ves con ese pijama enterizo de unicornio?? Siento que me va a explotar el corazón, joder —exclamó Seonghwa, llevándose ambas manos a su pecho de forma dramática al ver a Yeosang vestido con su onesie de unicornio, quien se sonrojó fuertemente ante las palabras del mayor—. ¿Y esa marquita de nacimiento tan bonita que tienes en la sien? Si es que eres un muñeco de verdad, me muero de amor contigo.

—Hyuuuuung~ ¡Bobo! —se quejó Yeosang de forma adorable, haciendo un puchero, mientras golpeaba suavemente el brazo derecho del mayor. Pero aun así, una tímida sonrisa no pudo evitar escaparse de entre sus labios.

—Bobo por ti, mi pequeño y precioso unicornio —respondió Seonghwa con una juguetona sonrisa, para plantar un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de Yeosang.

—¿Quieres que veamos alguna película en Netflix, hyung? Aún queda tiempo para que vuelva mi hermana —propuso Yeosang, volviendo a su habitación tomando en el camino la mano de Seonghwa.

—Me parece una idea estupenda, bebé —contestó Seonghwa, besando su mejilla de forma dulce.

Los dos chicos se tumbaron en la cama de Yeosang después de apagar las luces. El ordenador portátil del menor se encontraba frente a ellos reproduciendo la película que habían elegido, mientras que el castaño se acurrucaba al lado de Seonghwa, quien le echó un brazo por encima, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Yeosang miró su móvil, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que su hermana le había hablado para explicarle que no dormiría en casa porque Irene la había invitado a dormir en la suya e iban a hacer una fiesta de pijamas las dos. Pero el castaño sonrió ante ello, ya que significaba que su casa estaría sola para lo que quedaba de día.

—Hyung… ¿Te apetece quedarte a dormir esta noche aquí? Mi hermana me acaba de decir que pasará la noche en casa de una amiga —habló Yeosang, mirando a Seonghwa.

—Por supuesto que me apetece, cariño, más que nada en el mundo. Te quiero mucho, Yeosangie —contestó el mayor, besando de forma tierna los labios del castaño.

—Yo también te quiero, Seonghwa hyung, mucho, mucho —respondió Yeosang, juntando su frente de forma adorable con la del mayor, besando la punta de la nariz de éste.

Los dos chicos suspiraron, completamente enamorados de los pies a la cabeza del otro, emocionados también por pasar la que sería su primera noche juntos, la cual prometía muchos mimos, palabras cariñosas y tiernas y, por qué no, _más rondas de sexo pasional y amoroso._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y POR FIN SEONGHWA Y YEOSANG HAN TENIDO SEXO! Os juro que me he emocionado escribiendolo y todo JAJAJAJA
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Si es así, dejadme kudos y/o comentarios <3
> 
> También podéis leer este mismo fic en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/208281434-mint-cigarettes-and-pretty-boys-%E2%98%98
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! <3


	9. Capítulo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola~! ¡Aquí llego con un nuevo capítulo! 
> 
> Siento muchísimo el haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente y éste ha sido en general un capítulo muy complicado de escribir, cuando lo leáis sabréis el porqué uwu.
> 
> Pero, de todas formas, voy a dar algunos avisos:
> 
> -En este capítulo habrá smut Mingi x Yunho x Hongjoong, por tanto, es un trío.
> 
> -En el smut se incluye una doble penetración, por lo que si sois sensibles ante esas cosas, andad con cuidado uwu.
> 
> Y nada más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo~

Aquella noche, Seonghwa y Yeosang se dieron muchísimos mimos mientras veían diferentes películas en Netflix, para que después Seonghwa siguiese ayudando a Yeosang a estudiar (esta vez ya de verdad, con el castaño totalmente centrado). Pidieron pizza, cenaron juntos, tuvieron otra ronda de sexo y finalmente durmieron muy abrazados.

Los dos se encontraban muy, muy felices por los acontencimientos de aquella noche. Se habían declarado, siendo sus sentimientos correspondidos y no podrían estar más contentos. Yeosang se sentía especialmente feliz también por haberle entregado su primera vez a Seonghwa, el castaño pensaba que no podría haber sido más perfecta, y así se lo hacía saber al mayor cuando podía.

Debajo de esa coraza de _fuckboy gótico,_ Yeosang descubrió en Seonghwa a un chico dulce, cariñoso y que siempre hacía lo posible por hacerlo sentir bien en todos los sentidos posibles. Y Yeosang se sentía _abrumado_ , ya que jamás nadie le había tratado de esa forma, y el castaño nunca había tenido sentimientos tan fuertes por nadie. Y, después de que los dos se despidieran al día siguiente —menos mal que era sábado, porque el castaño apenas podía caminar—, Yeosang empezó a dudar de sí mismo. Empezó a dudar de si realmente era lo suficiente para Seonghwa, de si de aquí a unos meses, cuando Seonghwa terminase el bachillerato y entrara a la universidad, el mayor encontrase a alguien _mejor que él_.

Yeosang siempre había tenido una autoestima baja. Es por eso que no podía evitar que esos malos pensamientos encapotasen su mente, él nunca había considerado que alguien tan perfecto como Seonghwa pudiese enamorarse de él. Se veía como alguien _inferior e insuficiente_ para el mayor. Y el que el moreno no le propusiera ser pareja formal, le creaba un dolor agudo en el estómago junto con más inseguridades. ¿Realmente Seonghwa le seguiría tratando igual después de haberse acostado con él? ¿O sólo le había regalado el oído?

Porque en la cabeza de Yeosang no tenía cabida que alguien tan genial como lo era Seonghwa pudiera enamorarse de él.

Yeosang subió a su habitación arrastrando los pies una vez se despidió de Seonghwa, y se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo. Los pensamientos oscuros y malos no dejaban su mente, y le dolía el pecho.

El castaño, al borde de las lágrimas ya, decidió hablarle a sus amigos para quedar y contarles todo, y así pedirles consejo y despejarse de paso. Éstos estuvieron de acuerdo, y se citaron aquella tarde en un pequeño parque en el que solían quedar muchas veces.

Cuando los cuatro chicos se vieron en el sitio acordado para quedar, se abrazaron y se dijeron lo mucho que se alegraban de verse, para después sentarse debajo de un árbol. Con los exámenes, no podían quedar todo lo que les gustaría y se echaban de menos. Habían habladohace tiempo de hacer una pijamada los cuatro juntos en cuanto terminaran los exámenes y empezaran las vacaciones, y así recuperar un poco del tiempo perdido por culpa del final de trimestre.

—Bueno, Yeosangie, ¿al final que pasó anoche? —preguntó Hongjoong, con una sonrisa pícara mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, intentando hacer reír al castaño, ya que se veía un poco apagado.

—Pues… Seonghwa y yo nos hemos acostado… —contestó Yeosang, muy sonrojado y con una tímida sonrisa en los labios. Ante esa respuesta, Hongjoong chilló abrazándolo, seguido por Wooyoung y San.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que íbais a follar! —exclamó Hongjoong, riendo.

—¡Joder, Sangie, por fin! Creíamos que tendríamos que hablar con Seonghwa hyung o algo para que te follase, se te iba a ir la cabeza —habló Wooyoung divertido.

—Me alegro mucho por ti, Yeosang, ¿te ha dolido mucho? ¿Cómo fue?—dijo San, con interés. Hongjoong y Wooyoung se acercaron más a Yeosang muy interesados en escuchar la historia del castaño de cómo fue su primera vez con Seonghwa, ante lo que el castaño rió tímidamente.

—Os lo voy a contar todo, ¿de acuerdo? —respondió Yeosang, mirando a los tres chicos—. Y sí, lo contaré con detalles, obviamente. ¿De qué otra manera lo podría contar?

Y Yeosang empezó a contarles a sus amigos toda la tarde y noche que pasó con Seonghwa con todo lujo de detalles. Les contó cómo empezó a calentarse él sólo pensando en el mayor mientras éste le explicaba Biología, el cómo se le lanzó y cómo consiguió convencerle para tener sexo. Les explicó cómo se lo hizo Seonghwa, las cosas tan bonitas que le decía, y lo muchísimo que le cuidó y se centró en hacerlo sentir bien. También narró cómo se bañaron juntos, cómo el moreno le acabó de contestar a sus dudas con la asignatura para el exámen final de ésta, vieron Netflix, cenaron pizza y durmieron juntos. Pero sobretodo, les contó cómo fue el momento en el que ambos se confesaron y se dijeron mututamente que se querían, que estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

—Ay, Yeosangie, no sabes lo muchísimo que me alegro por ti, de verdad. ¿Y ya sois novios entonces? —dijo Hongjoong, alegrándose de forma sincera por su amigo.

—No… No me lo ha pedido. Es que estoy súper rallado por eso. Siento que soy insuficiente para él, y que realmente no me quiere o algo… No sé, llevo pensando en eso desde que nos despedimos hoy, y estoy mal por ello —explicó Yeosang, sintiendo otro nudo en su garganta formarse.

Ante que lo que dijo el castaño, los tres chicos soltaron un sorprendido “¿qué?” al unísono.

—De verdad, Yeosang, te pegaba ahora mismo una pedazo de hostia que hará que des la vuelta de campana. ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso luego de habernos contado todas esas cosas bonitas que te ha dicho Seonghwa? ¿De decirnos lo muchísimo que te cuidó y que te dijo muchas veces lo mucho que te quiere? Eres tonto, en serio, pero tonto de verdad —dijo Wooyoung, un poco molesto.

—Es cierto, estoy de acuerdo con Wooyoung. Seonghwa te quiere, Sangie. Sólo hay que ver el cómo te mira, nos hemos dado cuenta de ello. Te mira como si tuvieses la luna y las estrellas en los ojos, no tienes que temer que no te quiera, porque su mirada y sus actos hablan por sí solos —habló San, ante lo que asintieron tanto Wooyoung como Hongjoong.

—Es que Yeosangie, eres un chico espectacular. Y Seonghwa lo sabe, bebé, y te quiere mucho. Es sólo que todo esto es nuevo para él porque hasta que te conoció se consideraba hetero. Y, si no te lo pide él, ¿por qué no le pides ser novios tú mismo? Igual él espera eso o no se atreve a pedírtelo —dijo Hongjoong.

—En realidad… Tenéis razón. Pero sabéis que yo me hago paranoias por cualquier cosa… Seonghwa me ha demostrado que me quiere, y siempre se asegura de que me sienta querido y valorado, y en sus ojos puedo ver que es sincero. Así que… sí. Le pediré que seamos novios yo si él no se atreve a hacerlo —respondió Yeosang, sonriendo de forma más amplia. Sus amigos le habían hecho abrir los ojos, y darse cuenta de lo tonto que era al pensar todas esas cosas.

—Claro que la tenemos, ¿cuándo no es así? —sonrió Wooyoung, abrazando al castaño—. Eres tan bobito, Sangie~. ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

—Quererme y apreciarme porque en el fondo me tenéis cariño y todo —contestó el castaño, para romper a reír de forma divertida, siendo seguido por los otros tres.

Los chicos continuaron hablando de sus cosas, poniéndose un poco al día sobre todo lo que sucedía en sus vidas. Wooyoung explicó que iba a llevar a San a su casa para que conociese a sus padres y a sus hermanos, ya que él ya había conocido un poco a los padres de su novio , los cuales siempre le habían tratado con mucha amabilidad. San le miró con ternura y compartieron un bonito beso después.

—Pues yo me voy a ir este fin de semana a un hotel con Yunho y Mingi. Me han invitado para estar los tres solos, tenemos también una conversación pendiente y ya aprovechamos para pasar todo el tiempo que podamos los tres antes de que nos pongan más exámenes y no podamos vernos todo lo que quisiéramos —explicó Hongjoong.

—Eso quiero saber yo, hyung. ¿Cómo lleváis vuestra… “relación”? O lo que sea que tengáis —preguntó Yeosang, ante lo que Hongjoong suspiró.

—Si os digo la verdad, yo estoy enamorado de los dos por igual. Y quiero que seamos novios los tres. Pero… es complicado, toda esta situación es muy complicada y nueva. Ninguno de los tres nos esperábamos acabar así. Yo he quedado con ambos por separado algún que otro día, y estoy seguro de que ellos han quedado entre sí. Hace falta que hablemos los tres, porque estas cosas necesitan ser habladas y ser tomadas con calma. Una relación de tres personas no se lleva tan fácil como una convencional, ¿entendéis? Pero yo estoy enamorado tanto de Yunho y Mingi, eso lo tengo claro —habló Hongjoong con mucha sinceridad, sonriendo tímidamente y sonrojándose.

—Yo creo que os irá muy bien, veo que tanto Mingi como Yunho te quieren muchísimo, y tú también les quieres… Lo que tenéis es que hablar muy bien las cosas y ya está, hyung, seguro que irá todo bien —dijo Wooyoung, con una bonita sonrisa, ante lo que San y Yeosang asintieron dándole la razón.

—Eso espero… Yo nunca he sentido estas cosas por nadie, y menos por dos personas a la vez. Ojalá salga todo bien, porque estoy bastante ilusionado. Por primera vez, el que está experimentando cosas nuevas y “tiene miedo” soy yo, y… Es extraño, pero no me disgusta. Me siento muy bien cuando estoy con ellos, la verdad —contestó Hongjoong.

Los cuatro amigos siguieron hablando un rato más, hasta que el pelirrojo se despidió de ellos alegando que tenía que ir ya hacia el hotel con Yunho y Mingi. Y los demás ante ello, decidieron irse cada uno para su casa, diciéndose entre ellos que ya se verían en cuanto pudiesen y deseándole a Hongjoong lo mejor antes de despedirse y tirar cada cual por su lado.

Hongjoong tomó una pequeña maleta de su casa y se encaminó al hotel donde se hospedaría el fin de semana junto con ambos menores. El pelirrojo estaba muy nervioso, porque también _sabía perfectamente_ qué iba a pasar con ellos tres solos en un hotel. Obviamente, iban a tener sexo, y eso ponía a Hongjoong muy nervioso. No porque no quisiera, él quería más que nada en el mundo acostarse con Yunho y Mingi a la vez, pero no quería forzar nada ni hacer que ambos chicos se sintiesen incómodos en una situación así al no saber exactamente los sentimientos que tenían el pelirrojo alto hacia al castaño. Pero Hongjoong _deseaba_ follar con ambos, se preguntaba cómo sería ya que los dos tenían una forma muy diferente de hacerle el amor. Mientras que Mingi era pasión pura, Yunho era más gentil y dulce. El pelirrojo había tenido los suficientes encuentros sexuales con ambos chicos como para distinguir perfectamente las diferencias entre ambos, y el pensar en cómo serían los dos combinados follándolo… Hacía que le entrase calor y empezase a excitarse.

Pero el sexo no sería prioridad, tal vez más tarde lo sería. En ese momento, Hongjoong quería hablar con ellos sobre su relación. El pelirrojo, tal como le explicó a sus amigos, está enamorado de los dos por igual. La posible relación poliamorosa que podría tener no era algo que le escandalizase, ya que él se ha criado en un entorno bastante liberal, sus dos padres —porque sí, Hongjoong tenía dos papás— siempre le habían educado de esa manera. Pero aquello era muy nuevo para él, ya que nunca se había enamorado de nadie, y mucho menos de dos chicos a la vez. Tampoco quería forzar nada, ni hacer que tanto Mingi como Yunho se sintiesen incómodos con aquella relación.

Eventualmente, Hongjoong llegó al hotel, y en el vestíbulo se encontraban Mingi y Yunho. Con una bonita sonrisa, el pelirrojo se acercó a ambos chicos, besándolos a ambos con dulzura, saludándolos y expresándoles lo muchísimo que les había echado de menos, siendo respondido con las mismas palabras por parte de los dos más altos. Los tres hicieron el check in y se encaminaron a su habitación, dejando sus maletas y sentándose los tres en la cama una vez se instalaron un poco.

—Cachorritos… Tenemos una conversación pendiente sobre lo nuestro, ¿no es así? —comenzó Hongjoong hablando con dulzura, acariciando los muslos de ambos chicos, recibiendo un asentimiento por su parte, instándolo a que siga—. Mirad. Yo os quiero a los dos. Por igual. Estoy enamorado de vosotros, ¿vale? Nunca creí que podría querer a dos personas a la vez, pero aquí estoy, queriéndoos cada día más. Me hacéis el chico más feliz del mundo, soy muy afortunado de teneros a mi lado. Sé que es algo complicado esto que tenemos, pero podría ser también algo muy bonito. Lo que quería decir es que… Quiero que seamos novios los tres, que tengamos una relación poliamorosa. Que seáis míos y yo sea vuestro.

Ante las palabras de Hongjoong, Mingi y Yunho se sonrojaron y una bonita sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de ambos chicos.

—Hyung… Hemos de confesarte que Yunho y yo hemos hablado entre nosotros sobre _lo nuestro_ , y hemos hecho… _cosas_ entre nosotros también —confesó Mingi sonrojándose aún más, y el mayor le miró con ternura, agarrando fuertemente su mano y la del más alto de los tres para que siguiesen hablando. El corazón de Hongjoong se sacudió ante esas palabras, no podía estar más feliz, y lejos de estar celoso porque los dos menores hayan intimado sin él, se sentía muy contento porque eso significaba que podrían avanzar los tres juntos sin que haya incomodidad de por medio.

—Exactamente, y estamos de acuerdo en que los dos te queremos muchísimo y estamos enamorados de tí, por lo que querríamos tener una relación contigo los dos, así como también hemos descubierto que… Mingi y yo también nos gustamos… —añadió Yunho, bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado, sus orejas empezaban a ponerse rojas.

—Eso es. Así que… tanto Yunho como yo estaríamos de acuerdo en iniciar una relación los tres. Es cierto que estas cosas necesitan tiempo, ya que una relación de tres personas no es algo muy común, pero estoy seguro de que va a ir bien y lograremos que funcione. Te queremos Joongie hyung, eres lo más bonito que nos ha pasado nunca, y Yunho y yo nos queremos también. Habiendo amor entre los tres… ¿Qué puede salir mal?

Ante las palabras de Mingi y Yunho, Hongjoong sintió sus ojitos aguarse, nunca había sido tan feliz después de escuchar lo que le decían los dos chicos, las dos personitas más importantes de su vida y de quienes estaba enamorado de los pies a la cabeza. Y encima, ellos dos se querían entre sí. Era simplemente perfecto.

—No os podéis imaginar lo jodidamente feliz que me hacéis los dos y lo enamoradísimo que estoy de vosotros, mis preciosos cachorritos. Sois lo mejor que me ha podido pasar jamás, y el poder llamaros _mis novios_ es algo que me llenaría de pura alegría —dijo Hongjoong, con la voz un poco temblorosa y con lágrimas a punto de salir. Yunho y Mingi le miraron con ternura, y cada uno besó una mejilla del mayor con dulzura.

—Entonces, ¿somos novios entonces los tres, Joongie hyung? —pronunciaron a la vez Yunho y Mingi, para después mirarse y reir suavemente.

—Por supuesto que sí, mis bebés. Sería tonto si dijese que no a eso. Os quiero, muchísimo, mis cachorritos preciosos, los chicos más bonitos del mundo —respondió Hongjoong, sintiendo su pecho hincharse ante el pensamiento de que ambos chicos son oficialmente _suyos_ y él era _de ellos_.

Mingi y Yunho sonrieron ampliamente ante las palabras de su mayor, así como se sonrieron entre ellos también, muy felices. Hongjoong tomó a Mingi por la nuca y unió sus labios con los contrarios en un beso lento y profundo, lleno de sentimientos. Yunho por su parte, decidió atacar el cuello del mayor con húmedos y calientes besos, haciendo gemir a éste en la boca del pelirrojo más alto. Hongjoong se separó de Mingi luego de un rato y atacó la boca del castaño con la misma profundidad y pasión, y después de apartarse cuando los pulmones de ambos clamaban oxígeno, acarició el pelo de ambos chicos y éstos se besaron entre si, enrollando sus lenguas y comiéndose la boca de forma intensa, vista ante la cual Hongjoong gimió.

—Hyung… También queríamos proponerte el… Tener sexo contigo… Que Yunho y yo te hagamos el amor. Pero no sabemos cómo, nunca hemos hecho un trío y tenemos miedo de hacer algo mal —habló Mingi, jadeando un poco por la pasión de los besos que compartió con sus dos novios hace unos instantes.

—Mis cachorritos… Por supuesto que quiero follar con vosotros, a la vez. Es algo que deseo más que nada en el mundo, el que me llenéis y me hagáis el amor. Y no os preocupéis, no haréis algo mal. Nada saldrá mal si estáis vosotros dos conmigo, mis dulces Gigi y Yun… —respondió Hongjoong, acariciando las erecciones de ambos menores por encima de sus pantalones, haciéndolos gemir suavemente. Los tres se encontraban bastante duros y excitados ya, y el pelirrojo en verdad también estaba un poco nervioso porque tampoco había hecho ningún trío antes, pero hizo lo posible para ocultarlo y no poner nerviosos a sus dos bebés.

Progresivamente, entre besos y caricias, la ropa de los tres chicos fue desapareciendo hasta que estuvieron totalmente desnudos. Hongjoong se encontraba tumbado en la gran cama, con Yunho y Mingi encima de él cubriéndolo de besos, mordidas y marcas en su cuello y en su pecho, lo cual le hacía gemir sus nombres de forma aguda. Los dos menores agarraron cada pezón del mayor con la boca, jugando con ellos lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos, haciendo gemir aún más fuerte a Hongjoong.

—M-Me hacéis s-sentir tan bien… J-Joder… —gimoteaba Hongjoong, aferrándose al cabello de ambos chicos, quienes sonrieron de forma juguetona ante las palabras del mayor.

Mingi y Yunho llegaron al duro y húmedo pene de Hongjoong, y mientras el castaño se ocupaba de masturbarlo lentamente, el pelirrojo más alto acariciaba sus testículos. Después de jugar con el miembro de Hongjoong de aquella forma, empezaron a lamerlo cada uno por un lado, aplanando sus lenguas sobre la polla del mayor, y cuando se encontraban en el glande unían sus labios en un beso sucio y húmedo mientras miraban al pelirrojo menor de forma lasciva.

—Me vais a volver loco, joder, sois t-tan jodidamente hermosos los dos… N-No voy a durar mucho si seguís haciendo e-eso… Joder… —gimió Hongjoong, sintiendo su clímax cerca debido a las lamidas de sus novios en su miembro.

De repente, Yunho fue quien metió todo el miembro de Hongjoong en su boca, succionando el glande y enrollando su lengua en el tronco, mientras que Mingi se ocupaba de lamer sus testículos e ir bajando por su períneo hasta toparse con su entrada, la cual acarició con un dedo haciendo que el mayor temblara y soltara un gemido ahogado, para después lamer de forma provocativa el pequeño anillo de músculos.

—J-Joder, m-me voy a correr, me voy a c-correr… ¡A-Ah! N-No paréis, por f-favor… Mierda… —jadeaba Hongjoong, su pequeño cuerpo tensándose a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo por las acciones de los dos chicos en su miembro y en su entrada.

—Córrete para nosotros, hyung~ —ronroneó Mingi con una media sonrisa contra su entrada, y a Hongjoong no le hizo falta nada más. El mayor se acabó corriendo tan intensamente que su visión se volvió blanca, llenando la boca de Yunho con su semen.

—D-Dios… Bebés, me vais a volver l-loco… —suspiró Hongjoong, con la voz temblorosa, pero estaba tan caliente. Se acababa de correr pero seguía estando muy, muy excitado.

—Yunho, bebé, ¿no me vas a dejar que pruebe a hyung~? —habló Mingi con mucha lujuria, al ver que el castaño aún no había tragado el semen del mayor.

—Lo he guardado para eso, Mingi~ —ronroneó Yunho, tomando a Mingi por la barbilla y uniendo sus bocas en un beso abierto y húmedo, pasando el semen de Hongjoong de una boca a otra, compartiéndolo, mientras enrollaban sus lenguas de forma lasciva y sucia que hizo que el mayor gimiese ante la escena y su pene se sacudiese, empezando a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—No os podéis hacer una idea de lo jodidamente calientes que sois, cachorritos. De verdad, vais a matarme entre los dos —gruñó Hongjoong, para fundirse en un lujurioso beso primero con Yunho y luego con Mingi, haciéndolos gemir a ambos por la intensidad de sus besos.

Siguieron besándose entre ellos y toqueteándose hasta que Hongjoong volvió a estar duro de nuevo. Sonrió de lado al ver las enormes y dolorosas erecciones que portaban sus novios, masturbándoles a ambos con cada mano, haciéndolos gemir.

—Joder, os necesito a ambos ya dentro de mi… ¿Queréis follar a hyung, preciosos? ¿Llenarme con vuestras grandes pollas? Merecéis una recompensa por ser tan buenos cachorritos para mí~ —habló Hongjoong con una voz cargada de lascivia, mientras mordía y chupaba los cuellos de Mingi y Yunho, dejando varias marcas en ellos. Los dos chicos asintieron efusivamente ante las palabras del mayor.

Mingi tomó la iniciativa y fue a su maleta, de donde sacó un bote de lubricante y lo puso encima de la cama.

—Hyung, voy a prepararte muy bien mientras Yunho te come esa boquita, ¿de acuerdo~? —habló Mingi con una sonrisa traviesa, llenando sus dedos con el espeso líquido del lubricante y posicionándose entre las piernas del mayor, mientras Yunho se colocaba justo encima de él, besándolo con profundidad, lamiendo todo el interior de la boca de Hongjoong, haciéndolo gemir suavemente.

—Lo veo ideal, bebé~ Pero por favor, haz algo ya… Lo necesito… —respondió Hongjoong entre gemidos ocasionados por Yunho mordiendo su mandíbula y su cuello, para volver a besarlo con lascivia.

El pelirrojo más alto lamió de nuevo la entrada del mayor, para apartarse después de un momento e introducir un dedo en el ano de Hongjoong, haciéndolo gemir fuerte en la boca de Yunho. Progresivamente, Mingi introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlo en forma de tijeras, metiendo su lengua entre ellos y penetrando al pelirrojo mayor también con ella. Hongjoong tembló y dio un pequeño grito ahogado por Yunho ante esa acción, soltando también un gran gemido cuando Yunho se dispuso a restregar su erección con la suya.

Mientras Mingi trabajaba en la entrada del mayor usando sus dedos y su lengua, dilatándolo bien, Yunho besaba a Hongjoong con fervor y también propinaba húmedos besos en la mandíbula y cuello del pelirrojo mayor mientras masturbaba juntos sus penes.  
  
—C-Cuéntame, Yun... ¿Qué clase de cosas hacíais Gigi y tú solitos? ¿Cómo jugábais entre vosotros sin hyung, hm? ¿Quién fue el que puso su bonito culo para ser follado?—preguntó Hongjoong entre gemidos al castaño, quien solo gimió cuando Mingi paseó otro dedo lubricado por su entrada también a la vez que dilataba al mayor—. Contéstame, angelito.  
  
—P-Pues... Lo pusimos los d-dos... Nos penetramos el uno al otro... Y también jugamos c-con un vibrador... A-Ah... —respondió Yunho, entre agudos gemidos, los cuales eran causados por Mingi lamiendo también su períneo y entrada a la vez que Hongjoong decidió acariciar las puntas de sus penes.  
  
—Qué cachorritos tan t-traviesos, ¿hm? ¿Algún día jugaréis de esa forma entre vosotros delante de hyung, bebés? ¿Montando un s-show sólo para mí? —jadeó Hongjoong, para después gemir fuerte cuando los largos dedos de Mingi rozaron su próstata.

—S-Sí… —gimió Yunho, embistiendo contra el pene de Hongjoong. Si seguía mucho tiempo así, se correría y no quería eso.

—M-Mingi… Creo que ya estoy listo… P-Por favor… Folladme… Lo necesito~ —gimoteó Hongjoong, bastante impaciente, aunque los nervios que tenía al principio aumentaron de una forma brutal, creando un nudo en su garganta y aguando sus ojos. Pero no iba a derrumbarse delante de sus novios, no quería preocuparlos ni alterarlos.

—Como quieras, hyung~ —contestó Mingi, sacando sus dedos del ano de Hongjoong, para ir a su maleta de nuevo en busca de una caja de condones, la cual colocó al lado del lubricante.

El pelirrojo más alto tomó un preservativo, lo abrió y se lo colocó en su miembro, para después coger otro y dárselo a Yunho, quien hizo lo mismo que Mingi.

—¿Estás preparado, hyung? ¿Quién quieres que te folle primero? —preguntó Yunho, besando ahora con más dulzura los labios del mayor.

Y Hongjoong se rompió. Los nervios le tomaron completamente y se derrumbó.

El pequeño pelirrojo empezó a sollozar levemente cubriéndose la cara con sus manos. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojitos y su cuerpo temblaba.

—¿Joongie hyung? ¿Qué ocurre, bonito? —preguntó Mingi con muchísima preocupación, mientras apartaba las manitas de Hongjoong de su cara, besando sus mejillas.

—¿Te hemos hecho algo que no te ha gustado, hyung? ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó también un Yunho muy preocupado, besando las manos del mayor y dando un suave pico en sus labios.

—N-No, no es eso… —contestó Hongjoong, sorbiendo un poco por la nariz. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y sus mejillas, sonrojadas—. Es que… Estoy m-muy nervioso… Nunca he hecho nada así a-antes… Y estoy a-asustado, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad…

Ante eso, Yunho y Mingi le miraron con mucho amor y preocupación a la vez y empezaron a besar toda la pequeña cara de Hongjoong.

—No te preocupes por ello, hyung, Mingi y yo nos podemos turnar y tratarte con cuidado y-

—¡No! —interrumpió Hongjoong a Yunho, levantando la voz un poco más de lo normal, haciendo que ambos chicos abriesen mucho los ojos—. N-No… —continuó el mayor, bajando más la voz hasta ser un susurro—. No quiero eso… Es que… Os quiero a los d-dos _a la vez,_ dentro de mi… Y estoy muy asustado pero es algo que d-deseo tantísimo, no lo quiero de otra forma, quiero que me folléis a la vez, p-por favor… Lo quiero así…

Al escuchar las palabras de Hongjoong, tanto Mingi como Yunho se quedaron bloqueados con los ojos abiertos y sus mandíbulas casi tocan el suelo. ¿Habían escuchado bien? ¿Su novio quería que los dos le penetrasen a la vez? Porque se sentían _terriblemente_ calientes ante esa idea.

—Hyung… ¿De verdad que lo quieres así? —se aseguró Yunho, acariciando los muslos del mayor con dulzura, ante lo que éste asintió varias veces—. Entonces así será. Vamos a prepararte muy, muy bien y tener mucho cuidado contigo, ¿vale? Y si te duele demasiado y quieres que paremos, sólo tienes que decírnoslo. No soportaríamos hacerle daño a nuestro precioso hyung.

—Exactamente, el dañarte es lo último que queremos. Si te parece bien, puedes montar a Yunho mientras que yo te hago dedos a la vez por detrás, y después entro en ti también, ¿de acuerdo? —propuso Mingi, ya que el pene de Yunho era ligeramente más ancho que el suyo, y serviría bien para irlo dilatando más a la vez que él le mete los dedos a la vez. El castaño asintió ante la propuesta de Mingi, mostrando así que estaba de acuerdo con él.

—Vale… Estoy de acuerdo, pero folladme ya, p-por favor… No puedo aguantar m-más, os necesito dentro de mi… —sollozó Hongjoong, ya bastante desesperado. Necesitaba que sus novios le llenasen ya.

Después de un rato intentando encontrar la postura más cómoda, tal como propuso Mingi, Yunho se acostó de espaldas con Hongjoong encima de él, pero un poco inclinado hacia delante. El pelirrojo más alto se posicionó justo detrás del mayor, preparando sus dedos con lubricante y aplicando un poco de éste en la erección del castaño y en la entrada de su hyung.

Hongjoong empezó a dejarse caer en el pene de Yunho, auto penetrándose y soltando un gran gemido en el acto. El castaño gruñó cuando estuvo totalmente dentro del mayor y le agarró de las caderas, estaba tan estrecho y se sentía tan bien…

—Y-Yunho… Te sientes t-tan bien… Eres tan g-grande… Joder… —gimió Hongjoong, para empezar a dar pequeños saltos encima de la polla de Yunho, gimiendo de forma aguda y alta.

—H-Hyung… Estás m-muy apretado, joder, te sientes tan bien alrededor de mi polla… —gruñó Yunho, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, haciéndolas chocar con el culo de Hongjoong, moviéndose ambos en sincronía.

Mingi se relamió ante la vista ante él, era tan caliente… Mientras se masturbaba a él mismo, cubrió sus dedos de lubricante y, después de acariciar la parte donde se unían el pene de Yunho y la entrada de Hongjoong, introdujo un dedo. Ante eso, el mayor soltó un pequeño chillido, parando un poco el ritmo de sus saltos ante la nueva intromisión en su ano.

Yunho al ver esto, se levantó sobre sus codos y empezó a besar de forma profunda y dulce a Hongjoong, mientras le masturbaba al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas, de las cuales aflojó el ritmo para que Mingi pudiese trabajar mejor con sus dedos, para intentar distraer un poco al mayor.

En cuanto Mingi introdujo un segundo dedo, Hongjoong sollozó un poco. Se sentía tan abierto, pero no quería parar. Empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, gimiendo en la boca de Yunho mientras que Mingi besaba dulcemente su espalda y la parte de atrás de su cuello mientras movía sus dedos al mismo ritmo de las embestidas del castaño. Yunho siseó y gimió un poco, se sentía cada vez más apretado por las paredes anales de Hongjoong y por los dedos de Mingi en contacto directo con su pene.

Progresivamente, Mingi introdujo un tercer dedo y el mayor perdió el balance de su cuerpo, cayendo encima del pecho de Yunho, quien no dejaba de besar sus labios y su cara mientras le penetraba y le masturbaba a la vez.

—C-Creo que estoy ya preparado, p-por favor… Folladme ya los dos, os n-necesito ya… —balbuceó Hongjoong, un hilo de saliva se escurría de una de sus comisuras. El placer y el ardor que sentía se combinaban de una forma tan deliciosa que sentía que iba a perder la cabeza.

—Está bien, hyung… Si te duele o te sientes incómodo, no dudes en pedirnos parar, ¿vale? Te queremos muchísimo —habló Mingi, inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del mayor y aplicando más lubricante en su entrada y en su propio miembro.

—Y-Yo también os quiero, bebés, muchísimo… —suspiró Hongjoong, cerrando los ojos en cuanto sintió la punta del pene del menor de los tres introducirse en su dilatada entrada.

Mingi suspiró ante la extrema estrechez de Hongjoong, y lentamente siguió empujando su pene dentro del mayor, haciendo gemir a Yunho por la fricción y a Hongjoong jadear fuerte, a la vez que sollozaba y lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. El ardor y el dolor que sentía en su culo en esos momentos era enorme, y sentía su cabeza dar vueltas.

—D-Duele mucho, Yunho, Mingi, m-me duele mucho… M-Me arde, j-joder… E-Estoy muy abierto… Tengo muchísimo m-miedo… Siento que me voy a d-desgarrar… Mierda… —sollozó Hongjoong, soltando también pequeños hipidos mientras lloraba por el miedo y el dolor que sentía. Yunho y Mingi le miraron con mucha preocupación, ninguno se movió dentor del mayor.

En un intento de tranquilizar al mayor y mostrarle lo muchísimo que le querían y lo preocupados que estaban por él, empezaron a llenar su pequeño cuerpo y cara de suaves y dulces besos, además de caricias, palabras bonitas y halagos sobre lo bien que lo estaba haciendo, lo precioso que era, lo muchísimo que le querían los dos y que nunca les había pasado nada más bonito que su relación entre ellos, lo bonito que era su cuerpo, lo mucho que le deseaban y cuán afortunados eran de tenerle en sus vidas.

—Hyung, no te puedes hacer una idea de lo precioso que eres, te queremos tanto, tanto… ¿Estás mejor? ¿Quieres que paremos? ¿Te sigue doliendo mucho, bonito? Podemos parar esto, en serio, no queremos dañarte ni hacerte sentir incómodo… —habló Yunho de forma entrecortada, ante lo que Hongjoong negó de forma efusiva.

—Ni se os ocurra p-parar ni saliros de mi, por favor, no paréis esto… Podéis empezar a moveros, ya me d-duele menos… Por favor, os necesito… Me llenáis tantísimo y tan bien… Os quiero tanto… —gimoteaba Hongjoong, una vez sentía que se acostumbraba a los miembros de los menores dentro de él.

Ante las palabras del mayor, Mingi y Yunho empezaron a moverse lentamente de forma sincronizada y con mucho cuidado, gimiendo a la vez de forma alta por la fricción entre sus penes y la estrechez de Hongjoong. El pelirrojo más bajo gimoteó alto, sentía mucho ardor en su culo, pero cada vez iba siendo menos y el placer se estaba haciendo notar. Eventualmente y después de un rato penetrando a Hongjoong a esa velocidad y al ver que el mayor empezaba a mover sus caderas a su mismo compás, Yunho y Mingi se movieron más rapido, sintiendo el orgasmo formarse en sus estómagos, así como Hongjoong sentía el suyo. Apenas llevaban unos minutos follando de esa forma, pero era todo tan intenso que desde el primer momento supieron que no iban a durar mucho.

Llegó un momento en el que los dos más altos embestían de la forma más rápida posible a Hongjoong al ver que éste empezaba a sentir aún más placer y a mover de forma más insistente sus caderas y a gemir fuerte de placer.

—B-Bebés, me voy a c-correr… J-Joder… —gemía Hongjoong, ante lo que Yunho agarró su pene y empezó a masturbarlo rápidamente, a la vez que también jadeaba y gimoteaba al unísono con Yunho.

—H-Hyung… Estoy m-muy cerca… M-Me voy a correr yo también… Hmm… —gruñó Mingi, apretando las caderas de Hongjoong desde atrás mientras mordía uno de sus hombros.

—Yo t-también estoy a punto de c-correrme… M-Mierda… —gimió Yunho, besando de forma insistente el cuello de Hongjoong, para subir por su mandíbula y besar sus labios de forma desordenada y muy húmeda.

El mayor gimió en la boca de Yunho y se separó de él después de un rato, para girar su cabeza y unir su boca con la de Mingi en otro beso de las mismas características que el que se dio con Yunho, y después los dos menores se besaron entre ellos de la misma forma. Los dos más altos aumentaron el ritmo de sus embestidas aún más, haciendo casi gritar a Hongjoong de placer.

—¡M-Me corro! Me corro, joder, m-me corro… Yunho, Mingi… o-os amo, joder, _os amo muchísimo,_ ¡A-Ah! —chilló Hongjoong, para después correrse muy fuerte en la mano de Yunho, quien lo siguió masturbando a través de su orgasmo, el cual fue tan intenso que la visión del mayor se volvió blanca con puntitos negros y un gran temblor sacudió su pequeño cuerpo.

Unas cuantas embestidas después, Yunho fue el siguiente que se vació dentro de Hongjoong con un gran gruño, llenando el condón por completo, y segundo más tardes le siguió Mingi gimiendo de forma aguda y alta, vaciándose en su preservativo también en el interior del mayor.

Los tres se quedaron estáticos unos momentos, jadeando de forma pesada y con los ojos cerrados. Una capa de sudor cubría sus cuerpos, pero se sentían tan bien. Mingi y Yunho levantaron a Hongjoong con cuidado, haciendo que los tres gimiesen por la pérdida de la sensación y acostaron al mayor en la cama. El pelirrojo más bajo tenía una expresión _destrozada_ , pero se veía increíblemente precioso ante los ojos de sus novios, y más con esa sonrisa tan bonita que se dibujó en sus labios, contagiándola a los dos más altos.

Tanto Yunho como Mingi se deshicieron de sus preservativos, anudándolos y tirándolos a la papelera, y se encaminaron al cuarto de baño en busca de toallas húmedas para después limpiar a su hyung con muchísimo cuidado y mimo, mientras le besaban y susurraban cosas amorosas. Después de asear a Hongjoong, los dos más altos se limpiaron un poco a ellos mismos y se tumbaron en la cama con el mayor, Yunho a su izquierda y Mingi a la derecha, dejando a Hongjoong en medio de ambos.

El pelirrojo más bajo suspiró contento, acurrucándose entre los dos cuerpos altos, y Yunho y Mingi entrelazaron sus manos sobre el plano vientre de Hongjoong, mirándose entre ellos también con muchísimo cariño.

—Os amo tantísimo, mis cachorritos… Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado, tan buenos para mí, estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de vosotros… Tan preciosos, tan geniales y maravillosos… Soy tan afortunado de teneros que no soy capaz de expresarlo con palabras. Muchísimas gracias por cuidar tanto de mi, y por hacerme sentir tan bien y darme tanto placer, es que sois increíbles —murmuró Hongjoong con muchísimo amor, sinceridad y muy sonmoliento también, para después besar de forma corta y dulce tanto a Yunho como a Mingi.

—Nosotros también te amamos muchísimo hyung, eres lo más bonito que nos ha pasado nunca. Queremos hacerte el chico más feliz del mundo siempre, porque no te mereces menos. Y nosotros si que somos afortunados de tenerte en nuestras vidas, y de haber iniciado los tres esta relación que será tan bonita —susurró Mingi, acariciando con cariño el torso de Hongjoong, así como el dorso de la mano de Yunho.

—Exactamente. Eres nuestro angelito más bonito, te amamos muchísimo, hyung. Intentaremos hacerte el chico más feliz del mundo a nuestro lado, así como nosotros ya somos los chicos más felices y afortunados por tenerte a nuestro lado. Esta relación de los tres es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar también —habló Yunho, para después besar con dulzura la mejilla del mayor y plantar también un beso en la mano de Mingi, quien sonrió de forma dulce.

Y entre besos, caricias y muchas más palabras bonitas y de amor, los tres chicos terminaron dormidos abrazados entre ellos y, sobretodo, muy felices y enamorados entre sí. Los tres se amaban con locura entre ellos, y estaban dispuestos a poner todo de sí para que su peculiar relación poliamorosa saliera bien. Aunque, si hay tanto amor y ganas, ¿qué puede salir mal?

Los tres novios pasaron juntos todo el fin de semana en el hotel, mimándose, queriéndose y, obviamente, haciéndose el amor entre ellos más veces, las cuales iban poco a poco saliendo mejor a medida que iban experimentando para saber cómo se sentían más cómodos y qué les gustaba más.

El lunes, Hongjoong fue al instituto con un cojín bajo el brazo, el cual debía usar para sentarse. Y cuando le preguntaban que qué pasaba, el pelirrojo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y se excusaba diciendo que se había caido y se había hecho daño.

Lo que no mencionó, es que ha estado todo el fin de semana cayéndose felizmente sobre las pollas de sus novios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Me disculpo por el smut tan caca, pero es que hace mil años que no escribo un trío y la verdad es que me cuesta bastante uwu
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado, y que os esté gustando la historia~. Si es así, dejad kudos y/o comentarios, los agradeceré muchísimo~
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! <3


End file.
